Bombs Away
by princessbinas
Summary: When a 12 year old Deidara is sent to the A:TLA Universe by an irked employer's Jutsu and gets stuck in a sticky situation that draws him in. Will he survive this crazy adventure or go nuts? What will happen to the bomb happy child? T for safety. Doph (Sibling-like), Kataang (canonical), and Sokki (canonical) mainly. Some humorous gag-ships that shouldn't be taken seriously.
1. The Lost and The Furious

**Binas:** Hello folks! Yes, I decided to try my hand at ANOTHER A:TLA and Naruto crossover. But here's the catch... Naruto's not going to the Four Nations this time... Nope, it's Pre-Akatsuki Deidara. Didn't see THAT one coming, didn't ya? If you had read Code: Half Demon, then you had the heads up about this one comin'.

Side notes: No C0/C4. That would defeat the ENTIRE purpose and plot of this story and the story would end before it needs to be ended... So no chest mouth usage (it's still there), but hand ones will be used. I mean come on, he just a kid that has only using the Kinjutsu for about six months (in my story this is the case since we don't much background other than the fact he left the village after blowing it up). Yes, he will still blow stuff up. Maybe Sokka's behind a few times like he does to Tobi/Obito when he insults or be's down right annoying *cough*like when he fell asleep on the Three Tails*cough*.

Sorry for any OoCness... I am trying to learn the ropes of writing characters I have NEVER wrote before and trying to keep up my usual humorous/some what serious undertones. As others have said, I have been able to turn the most serious things into something hilarious with my comedic geniuses in writing. If anyone has any useful help and tips, drop a line in the reviews or PMs. ;)

Deidara is 12½ in this story so, we get some chibi goodness. Well, sorta in a sense...

Fave quote so far:

"I'm hiding my body, but not my butt!" ~ Tobi trying to pester Deidara

* * *

.

* * *

A middle aged, graying, man was behind a desk was reading through reports. He was about to finish reading the last report, which was sadly, long winded and filled with hammy boasting and facts that were a bit out of place. He sighed.

"Why must we give rouge kids with super-sized egos these S-Rank missions?", The man sighed to himself.

Suddenly, the door was slammed open with brute force. That could only mean ONE person, or tween...

"HEY WRINKLES!"

The man sighed in disdain.

"What now?", The man asked in slight annoyance.

"I got my report done! Hm!"

It was ANOTHER over written report. The man had a visible tick mark. While the report got into the technical aspects of the mission, it was no saving grace from the boasting that littered the entire thing.

"What is with you?! I asked for a report, not a paper about your show boating!", The man shouted.

The tween's smirk was prominent through the unyielding shadows. The kid had A LOT of nerve.

"Can't take a joke, Makito, hm?"

"You call making obnoxious reports a JOKE?!", Makito screamed.

"At least I got it done!"

"You might have but it is one week LATE, YOU SLACKER!", Makito fumed.

"So what? Are you just ticked off that I made an artistic report?", The shadowed child taunted.

"You call FIVE PAGES of nothing but BOASTING ABOUT BLOWING UP unnecessary things ARTISTIC?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!", Makito shouted, slamming his hand onto his desk.

The shadowed kid's eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly, hundreds of small white spiders skittered across Makito. Makito glared at the shadowed kid.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?! I HIRED YOU, YOU LITTLE SCOUNDREL!", Makito raged as he tried to remove the spiders.

"Feel the art of my explosions, you old artless sack of wrinkles!"

That was when the spiders blew up. After the dust and debris settled, Makito coughed violently. He was ticked off that his contracted bomber decided to blow him up.

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT, DEIDARA!", Makito screamed into the sky.

A small distance away from the wreckage, a small blond kid with a small ponytail with long side sweeping bangs covering the left side of his face scoffed.

"Like you could, hm!", The kid muttered as he brushed the dust of his gray shirt, gray capris, and green shawl before fixing his scratched headband.

"OH I WILL SHOW YOU!"

Deidara jumped at the hollering. He turned around to see Makito right there, covered in massive sized scorch marks. Deidara quickly pulled a sheepish look as he rubbed the back of his head.

Makito was not buying it. Not one bit.

"You think this is funny?! DO YOU?!", Makito said, raising his voice a bit with each vowel.

"Uhhh, yeah...", Deidara said.

"YOU HAVE SHREDDED THE LAST OF MY PATIENCE FOR THE LAST TIME, DEIDARA!", Makito screamed.

"Like I care!", Deidara smirked, "I can beat you any day!"

Makito groaned viciously and pulled out a scroll. Now it was Makito's turn to smirk a poop-eating grin.

"Like the time you ran out of clay and was forced to use a kunai to fend of two Jonin? Fat chance shrimp!", Makito said as he bit his thumb and smeared a small bit of blood on the scroll, "You will see why you should never backstab your coworkers or mess with your superiors!"

"Oh I am so scared! Not, hm! I'm a Missing Nin! I'm not afraid of anything!", Deidara mocked.

"You won't be smirking around me after this Jutsu is done! There is a reason why this Forbidden Jutsu was kept a secret for hundreds of years!", Makito said running rough the long set of hand signs.

"I'd like to see you try! I can blow up YOUR smirk any day!", Deidara shouted as he gave an impish grin as he lifted his hands up, allowing his hands to give raspberries as he too gave a raspberry at Makito.

"Real mature! You think you are so funny huh?", Makito snapped, "NINJA ART: ONE HUNDRED YEAR OLD SECRET JUTSU!"

Makito's palm slammed into Deidara's stomach. Massive amount of Chakra surrounded him. In a blinding light, Deidara was gone.

"Good bye, brat!", Makito said and chuckled darkly in victory.

* * *

_In the world of the Four Nations; in the Earth Kingdom desert..._

Deidara's world faded back into existance. His head spun wildly as he felt an exploding headache split through his head. He wanted to drift back into the unconscious world to escape the pain. It didn't help that he felt like he was roasting.

'_Wait? Since when was it this hot?_', Deidara thought and cracked an eye open.

He looked around, squinting as the heat of the sun simmered onto his fair skin. His eyes searched the wide range of his surroundings. Sand. Nothing but fine particles of sand and very few cacti with sparse dried out shrubs. Sandy dunes stretched for miles around Deidara, showing no end anytime soon. Some strange giant wasps circled above him, most likely scavengers, waiting for him to die so they could feast on his corpse. No clouds in the sky, which meant no shade anytime soon.

Deidara got up and put his right hand in one of his pouches. Both pouches, unfortunetly, had about one half of the original amount of clay left in them. The little mouth on said hand took some clay and began molding it. When it was done, a bird popped out.

'_Why didn't I stock up earlier? I wasted too much of what little I had on that old sack of wrinkles!_', Deidara groaned in his head.

He made a hand sign, causing the bird to come to life and grow to a large enough size for a passenger. Deidara hopped on to the bird and took off into the never ending blue sky of the unforgiving desert.

"This desert is almost as big as the one in the Land of Wind. Maybe even bigger... hm...", Deidara mused.

Hours of flying didn't help Deidara at all. The blazing heat slowly siphoned his energy, forcing him to use more Chakra to keep his bird flying. His hair and clothes were drenched with sweat.

"This desert is more unforgiving than any other desert I have ever been in!", Deidara moaned in aggravation.

Deidara lifted up his bangs. Using the eye scope over his left eye, he scanned the desert. In the distance to the northeast, he saw a small settlement made of sand. Way too small to be the Village Hidden in the Sand. He begun steering his clay bird to the settlement, glad he could finally get out of the merciless heat.

He landed the bird outside the settlement to see a what used to be a giant crystal of ice and men dressed in strange robes. The robes looked well suited for the environment from one glance. The robes were mainly baggy and off white, thus reflecting the sun rays. Some of the men had turbans on their heads, and some of those said men had lost a few teeth. He learned that when one of them spit at Deidara's feet and gave him a not so sincere smile. Deidara frowned and continued his way, wanting to save his clay for someone who was actually worthy of getting blown up.

He walked into what seemed to be a small tavern. He saw a bunch of people there. Some looked like the scholar type, others looked like thugs. One man behind a counter wielded a pair of swords, using them to slice and dice fruit and serve them as a beverage in a large cup made of ice. Deidara walked past several tables before coming up to the bar tender.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell me where I am, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Sure, kid. You are in the Si Wong Desert in the Earth Kingdom.", The bartender said.

"Earth Kingdom? I never heard of it.", Deidara said.

The bartender let out an amused chuckle.

"You hit your head or something, kiddo?", The bartender asked.

"I did wake up in the desert and I remember fighting Makito, one of the guys who have hired me, hm.", Deidara said, spatting Makito's name as if it were venom.

"Hired you for what kid?", The bartender asked in concern.

Deidara faced the bartender with a small glare.

"You ask a lot of questions, hm.", Deidara said.

"Ah, I see. This war has brought many unpleasant things to the world. Kids are now being put on the front line as well. I can understand why you don't want to talk about it.", The bartender said.

'_You don't understand anything..._', Deidara thought.

"So what kind of fruit do you want? It's on the house.", The bartender said.

Deidara took a look at the selection that was behind the bartender. Some of the fruits he had never seen before. He pointed at the fruit that looked like a peach. The bartender got to work, grabbing a few peach like fruits, slicing them until they were mush, and put them in a large cup. An small umbrella and straw was added. Deidara grabbed the beverage.

"Thank you. Hm.", Deidara said and began to slurp the beverage.

The beverage was not like anything he had tasted before. While it tasted like a peach, it tasted like a whole different kind of peach. He went and sat down at a table.

After a few moments passed, heard something spill. He turned around and saw four kids, two girls, two boys. The pale bald boy in the orange and yellow had a large spill on him. The other boy was tan and was wearing a blue outfit. One girl had a similar shade of skin and wore a strange blue dress. The other girl was pale and was wearing a yellow and green robes that was covered in dirt and wore no shoes. In front of the kids was a man wearing robes and a large hat with a veil in the back.

"No worries. I clean up easy.", The boy in the orange said.

The boy took a stance and the air around him began to move, effectively drying off his clothes. Deidara was surprised that no hand signs were used.

'_How is that possible? I have heard of ninjas using one hand for hand signs, but no hand signs is completely different._', Deidara thought as he got up to get a closer look.

The man in front of the kids was amazed. You didn't need to see his face to know he was amazed.

"You're a living relic!", The man said.

Deidara was confused by those words but decided to listen closer, hopefully to get some information.

"Thanks, I try.", The boy said with a casual shrug.

"An Air Nomad is standing right in front of me.", The man thought out loud and immediately gave a respectful bow, "Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University."

Zei grabbed the bald boy's arm and began studying what appeared to be arrow tattoos on the kid's arms, head, and legs. He even pulled out a pair of calipers to measure the kid's head.

"Tell me, which Air Temple do you hail from?", Zei asked.

"The Southern Air Temple.", The bald kid said, surprised by Zei's antics.

"Oh, splendid! Now tell me: What was the primary agricultural product of your people?", Zei said and begun writing on a notepad.

"Are fruit pies an agricultural product?", The bald kid asked with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Deidara mentally face palmed.

'_What a dumb question..._', Deidara thought.

"Oh, truly fascinating. That is one for the journal.", Zei said, jotting down even more notes.

"So Professor, you're obviously a well-traveled guy. Do you have a more current map? Ours seems to be a little dated.", The tan boy said.

That perked Deidara up. A map would tell him where he was and in worse case scenario, if he even was still in his world.

"Certainly.", Zei said and pulled out a map.

Deidara walked forward. It was now or never. He tugged at Zei's robes lightly. Zei looked down to see Deidara.

"Can I also have a look at the map too, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Sure. I have never seen such a shade of hair color before. You must have been blessed by the spirits to get such a color.", Zei said and looked at Deidara's hair in awe.

'_You're weird._', Deidara thought.

A few minutes later, the tan boy studied the map that was now on the table. The boy groaned in frustration as the pale girl took sips of a mango beverage.

"What, no Fire Nation? Doesn't anybody have a good map of that place?", The tan boy whined.

Deidara took a look. The map was definetly different than any map he has ever seen. It was safe to say, he was no longer in the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

"You've made a lot of trips into the desert.", The tan girl said as she studied the map.

"All in vain, I'm afraid. I've found lost civilizations all over the Earth Kingdom, but I haven't managed to find the crown jewel: Wan Shi Tong's Library. ", Zei said.

Deidara then knew what would help him really get information on this world. A library.

"You spent years walking through the desert to find some guy's library?", The pale girl asked.

"This library is more valuable than gold, little lady. It is said to contain a vast collection of knowledge, and knowledge is priceless.", Zei said.

Even better. If the hand gestures weren't enough to describe how vast it possibly could be, then only seeing it could tell.

"Sounds like good times.", The pale girl mused sarcastically.

"Oh, it is. According to legend, it was built by the great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong, with the help of his 'foxy' knowledge seekers.", Zei said.

"Oh, so this spirit has attractive assistants, huh?", The tan boy mused with a sly smile.

The tan girl next to the tan boy whacked him.

"I think he means they look like actual foxes, Sokka.", The tan girl said.

"You're both right. Handsome little creatures. Wan Shi Tong and his knowledge seekers collected books from all over the world, and put them on display for mankind to read, so that we might better ourselves.", Zei said.

"So it even holds the history of everything in this world, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Yes, young lad. They even say, it holds records from the era before the Avatar.", Zei said.

Deidara had no idea what an Avatar was, but one thing for sure, he was definitely going to that library.

"If this place has books from all over the world, do you think they've got info on the Fire Nation? A map, maybe?", Sokka asked.

"I wouldn't know. But if such a thing exists, it's in Wan Shi Tong's Library.", Zei said.

"Then it's settled. Aang, I do believe it's my turn. I'd like to spend my vacation: AT THE LIBRARY!", Sokka said pointing to the ceiling dramatically.

Deidara rolled his eyes at the unnecessary drama. Even his explosions didn't have THAT much drama.

"Uh, hey, what about me? When do I get to pick?", The pale girl asked, slightly annoyed.

"You gotta work here a little longer before you qualify for vacation time, Toph.", Sokka said, making the girl slam her drink onto the table in anger.

"Of course, there's the matter of finding it. I've made several trips into the Si Wong Desert and almost died each time. I'm afraid that desert's impossible to cross.", Zei said sadly.

"Professor, would you like to see our sky bison?", Sokka asked.

Deidara was confused. How would a bison help cross a desert?

"A sky bison?! You actually have one?", Zei asked in amazement.

* * *

Deidara's jaw dropped. Right in front of him was a six legged bison. He had never seen such a thing.

Next to the bison, other than Deidara's clay bird, was a group of those mummy-looking people.

"Sandbenders, shoo, away from the bison!", Zei shouted.

The Sandbenders backed off, having that look of a possible second encounter maybe inevitable. Deidara was not amused when the Sandbenders tried hijacking his clay bird.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, hm.", Deidara warned, "Nobody has gotten away from stealing my art without punishment."

The Sandbenders laughed at Deidara, unable to take him seriously. Deidara frowned, getting aggravated. He reached into his pouch and pulled out a small chunk of clay. He then let the mouth on his hand mold it. The Sandbenders were a bit disturbed by the sight of the mouth regurgitating the clay in the form of a centipede. Deidara then launched the centipede at the Sandbenders. The centipede grew in size, making it able to strangle a person. The centipede wrapped around one of the Sandbenders. The one bounded struggled as the centipede constricted his torso.

"Good luck getting that off, hm.", Deidara chuckled darkly.

The Sandbenders began tugging at the clay centipede, trying in vain to remove it. Little did the Sandbenders know, that when the centipede was removed, it would blow up.

Deidara turned around to see that the kids, Zei, and the bison had left.

"Aw man!", Deidara said in frustration and quickly got onto his clay bird and took off.

He scanned the area with his eye scope, to search for the bison. He eventually found it.

"Bingo!", Deidara said and made the bird speed up a bit, to catch up with the bison.

The bison was a relatively slow flier. This made it much easier for Deidara to catch up to them. What he wasn't counting on was Sokka to spot him and freak out like a little girl. Deidara rolled his eyes, wishing that Sokka would cut the drama back a bit. He steered the bird next the bison just to be met with the annoying screaming he has ever heard.

"HOW THE HECK IS THAT THING FLYING!?", Sokka screamed, "IT'S NOTHING BUT CLAY!"

Deidara winced at bit at the volume of Sokka's voice.

"It's Ninjutsu, moron.", Deidara said with an annoyed look.

"Incredible! I have never seen such abilities! You are truly very special young one.", Zei said in awe.

"Now why are you following us?", Sokka asked sternly, "Are you trying to capture Aang?"

"I am going to the library. And who's Aang, hm?", Deidara said.

"How could you not know who Aang is? He's practically on almost every wanted poster! He's the Avatar!", Sokka said pointing at the bald boy.

"Sokka! No need to advertise him! The wanted posters are doing their job so you don't need to.", Toph remarked.

"What do you mean by Avatar? I never heard of that term before, hm.", Deidara said.

Sokka blinked a few times before face palming.

"And you are the one calling me a moron.", Sokka said, "The Avatar is basically the only one who can bend all four elements and is reincarnated every time he or she dies."

"Sokka!", The tan girl scolded.

Sokka turned to the girl with a slightly annoyed look on his face, equally matching the one on the girl's face.

"Hey, how else am I suppose to explain it without confusing him?", Sokka asked in annoyance.

'_Siblings... Of course._', Deidara thought.

"Hey, while you're at it, can someone tell me what bending is, hm?", Deidara asked.

Zei became eager to tell Deidara.

"Bending is the ability to manipulate one of the four elements: Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. It can be be done when one extends their chi to interact with their environment. It is considered a form of art in many cultures and not everyone can bend.", Zei said, "But those who can, can only bend one element. And as Sokka put it, only the Avatar can bend all four of them."

"What about Lightning?", Deidara asked.

"Lightning is considered a part of Firebending. It's currently only known to very few Firebenders like The Dragon of the West.", Zei said.

"I'd like to see if this bending can compare to my art!", Deidara said in a challenging tone.

"Maybe later if you stick around.", Sokka said, "If you do happen to, I got my eyes on you!"

Sokka gave the 'I'm watching you' gesture. Deidara returned it with the same gesture but with a stink face. Sokka gave a confused look in return to that. Deidara, being the smart aleck he was, raised both fists. As if it were synced, Deidara opened his palms and gave three raspberries at once. Sokka recoiled in disturbance.

"For the record, I am sticking around, hm.", Deidara said.

"I am going back to my watch now...", Sokka said and picked up his telescope, and began to search the desert.

After a few minutes of searching the desert and exchanging names, Toph groaned as she shifted her head on the saddle's edge.

"Does this place even EXIST?!", Toph moaned.

"Some say it doesn't!", Zei chimed.

Toph's eyes widened before narrowing them.

"Shouldn't have you mentioned THAT before?", Toph said, highly irked.

A few more minutes past. Still no luck in finding the legendary library. Toph grew a small devious smirk from her increasing boredom.

"THERE IT IS!", Toph said 'excitedly' as she pointed in a random direction.

Everyone looked in that direction. Nothing but boring old sand. They all gave small glares to the young girl.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it.", Toph said and waved her hand in her face with a wide, blank grin and non-moving eyes.

'_Does that mean, she's blind?_', Deidara thought.

Deidara took a closer look into Toph's eyes. While Huyga eyes were pale, they were never on the level of paleness that were in Toph's. The pupils were visible, but were pale. She was indeed blind.

"It shouldn't be this hard to spot an ornate building from the air.", Katara said as she studied a drawing of the library.

"No dip, Katara, hm.", Deidara muttered in annoyance.

Sokka continued to scan the horizon with his telescope. Sand. More sand. Nothing but sand. A strange thing poking out of the sand.

"Down there, what's that?", Sokka asked.

Aang steered the bison to the strange thing poking out of the sand. Deidara followed the suit on his bird. Once they landed, it turned out that the strange thing was a partly buried tower. Deidara frowned. Definetly not a large ornate library.

"Forget it. It's obviously not what we're looking for. The building in this drawing is enormous.", Katara said.

A small sparkle caught everyone's attention. It was a fox holding a scroll in it's mouth. Finally an animal that looked normal and not like a chimera!

"What kind of animal is that?", Sokka asked as the fox ran up the side of the tower and into the tower.

"I think that was one of the Knowledge Seekers. Oh, we must be close to the library!", Zei said eagerly.

Sokka grabbed the illustration of the building at examined it closely. Deidara studied it too.

"No, this is the library- look! It's completely buried.", Sokka said.

Zei was shocked beyond belief. He fell to the ground dramatically.

"The library is buried?! My life's ambition is now full of sand.", Zei said then with a smile, pulled out a puny hand shovel, "Well, time to start excavating!"

Zei began to dig. Deidara face palmed, ignoring the saliva coming from his hand mouth, in irritation. Toph walked up to the tower and with force, placed her hand on it.

"Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact. And it's huge.", Toph said.

"How do you know, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Alright newbie, since I am blind, I use my Earthbending to see.", Toph said, "And before you even say anything, yes, I 'saw' those hand mouths back in the tavern. So Sokka, any speculations on how to get inside?"

"That fox thingy went in through a window. I say we climb up there and give it a look.", Sokka said.

"I say you guys go ahead without me.", Toph said.

"You got something against libraries?", Katara asked.

"I've held books before. And I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me.", Toph said.

"Oh. Right. Sorry.", Katara said.

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to.", Toph said.

"I have something you can listen to, hm!", Deidara said, "Prepare to hear my art! Katsu!"

With that, Deidara's clay bird blew up. Sokka stared in massive shock, everyone else was surprised and gave each other unnoticeable questioning looks. Toph was the only one who blinked for a few seconds before frowning.

"Did I miss something or what?", Toph asked as she folded her arms.

Deidara was not amused by the question. He was a bit ticked off.

"What is that suppose to mean, hm?!", Deidara asked in anger.

"Well if you ask me, how can you enjoy art if your BLIND?!", Toph asked as she tugged on her eye lids for emphasis, "If there was something about it that was so special, then obviously I missed it because I am BLIND!"

Deidara cooled off a bit. Toph DID have a point. That was something he couldn't argue with.

'_How could I have forgotten she was blind? What kind of mockery of Ninjutsu caused this?_', Deidara thought.

"I thought it was kinda hot...", Sokka said, hoping to help put out the metaphorical fire.

That was a bit better than what most people said about Deidara's 'art'.

"Just drop it, Sokka.", Katara sighed.

Sokka tied a rope his boomerang and threw it at the window. Everyone, minus Toph and Deidara, lined up to grab the rope and began to climb the wall. What they weren't counting on was Deidara just to walk up the wall without the rope like it was nothing. Not even using his hands to climb. Sokka was once more shocked.

"Could you stop upstaging us, Deidara?!", Sokka snapped.

"Talk to the hand.", Deidara said coolly and held up his hand, which gave Sokka a raspberry.

Sokka groaned in frustration. He had fumes coming out of his ears. He grumbled incoherently as he continued to climb up. Everyone then went inside the window and began to climb down. Deidara leaped onto the rope, seeing how pointless it was to walk completely down to the ground with the walls curving at a ninety degrees before even getting close to the nearest piece of ground.

"Oh, it's breathtaking! The spirit spared no expense in designing this place. Look at those beautiful buttresses!", Zei said and pointed to a buttress.

Aang and Sokka snickered at the word 'buttresses'. Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Grow up you two, hm.", Deidara said, a bit annoyed at how immature Sokka and Aang were being.

"What's funny?", Zei asked.

"Nothing. We just like architecture.", Aang said.

"As do I.", Zei said.

Once they reached the ground. Zei lost his breath to the sight of the mosaic of Wan Shi Tong.

"My word! The exquisite mosaic handiwork of this tile-rendered avian symbol-!", Zei rambled then noticed the lost looks on Aang, Katara, and Sokka's faces, "Eh, nice owl."

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of rustling feathers. Everyone hid behind the pillars, holding their breaths. Hoping whoever was there would not notice. Sokka's forehead began to produce sweat from the building suspension.

From the shadows, came a ginormous black and white owl. It approached the rope, noticing that it was not there before. The owl then turned around to the pillars.

"I _know_ you're back there.", The owl said.

Busted. Despite the protests, Zei rushed from out behind the pillars.

"Hello, I'm Professor Zei, head of anthropology at Ba Sing Se University!", Zei said.

"You should leave the way you came. Unless you want to become a _stuffed_ head of anthropology.", The owl said, gesturing to the many stuffed heads of animals and a few people.

Zei rubbed his neck in discomfort. Deidara gave a cocky look that said 'you can't get mine'. Everyone else, realizing that the gig was up, decided to come out too.

"Are you the spirit who brought this library to the physical world?", Sokka asked.

"Indeed, I am Wan Shi Tong, 'He Who Knows Ten Thousand Things'. And you are obviously humans, which, by the way, are no longer permitted in my study.", The owl said.

"What do you have against humans?", Aang asked.

"Yeah!", Deidara added, gaining looks, "What?"

"Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans. Like that firebender who came to this place a few years ago, looking to destroy his enemy. So...", Wan Shi Tong said and leaned towards Sokka, "Who are you trying to destroy?"

Sokka sweated as if he were Niagara Falls. He gulped before getting his act together.

"What? No-no-no-no destroying. We're not into that.", Sokka said, trying to act innocent.

"I like showing off my art!", Deidara said, knowing Wan Shi Tong would never suspect that meant 'blowing stuff up for the heck of it'.

Sokka sweated even more, hoping Wan Shi Tong would not figure out that meant 'blowing stuff up for the heck of it'.

"You do realize how misplaced that sentence was, human?", Wan Shi Tong asked getting up in Deidara's face.

"I guess.", Deidara shrugged before showing a stern look, "But my name's Deidara, not human, hm!"

Wan Shi Tong backed up from Deidara's face and returned to Sokka's.

"So then why have you come?", Wan Shi Tong.

"Um... Knowledge for knowledge's sake?", Sokka more or less asked.

"If you're going to lie to an all-knowing spirit being, you should at least put some effort into it.", Wan Shi Tong said.

"I'm not lying, I'm here with the Avatar, and he's the bridge between our worlds. He'll vouch for me.", Sokka said, dragging Aang forward and nudged him.

"Ow! Uh, yeah, I'll vouch. We will not abuse the knowledge in your library, good spirit. You have my word.", Aang said.

Wan Shi Tong unstretched his neck back into place.

"Hmm, very well. I'll let you peruse my vast collection on one condition. To prove your worth as scholars, you have to contribute some worthwhile knowledge.", Wan Shi Tong said.

Zei came forward, holding a large book.

"Please accept this tome as a donation to your library.", Zei said as he got on his knees to present the book.

"First edition. Very nice.", Wan Shi Tong said and took the book under his wing.

Zei backed up as Katara came forward with an open Waterbending Scroll.

"I have an authentic Waterbending scroll.", Katara said.

"Ooh, these illustrations are quite stylish.", Wan Shi Tong said and took the scroll under his wing.

"Uhhh... I know!", Aang said and pulled out his Wanted Poster, "Hah!"

"I suppose that counts...", Wan Shi Tong said and took the poster under his wing.

Deidara came forward with a scroll, which at one point he stole.

"I have a scroll on the Hidden Stone Village, hm.", Deidara said.

"Truly one of a kind.", Wan Shi Tong said and took the scroll under his wing.

Sokka came up to Wan Shi Tong with a piece of string. Deidara gave a confused look, not seeing how string would help out here.

"Oh, great spirit, check this out!", Sokka said and tied the string rapidly into a butterfly knot, "Ta-da!"

Aang, Katara, and Zei gave Sokka questioning looks. Wan Shi Tong stared at Sokka in silence. Deidara looked very irritated.

'_You better not be insulting art!_', Deidara thought as an anger vein popped up on his forehead.

"It's a special knot. That counts as knowledge!", Sokka protested to the silence that dawned the room.

"You are not very bright, are you?", Wan Shi Tong asked, making Sokka frown, bu none of the less, took the butterfly, "Enjoy the library."

Wan Shi Tong flew off as everyone began to wonder around the library.

"Bright enough to fool you.", Sokka said under his breath.

Deidara saw a sign that read 'history'. His eyes gleamed, knowing he hit the jackpot on finding out more on where he was. He pulled the first book he saw off the shelf and began to read it. The book was about the time of Avatar Kyoshi's existance. He scoffed at some parts, but overall, was impressed by how she managed to form Kyoshi Island by herself and the modern Dai Li. His next book happened to be on Avatar Roku. Like the one on Kyoshi, this one was also rather interesting.

To his extreme pleasure, there happened to be a book on explosives in the science section. He grabbed all of those books and began reading those, seeing if they could come to par with his art. There was even a book on how to make different types of clay, which Deidara slipped into an empty compartment in one of his pouches. He even tossed one of the books when he realized it was a book about how to get rid of bombs.

"Disgusting!", Deidara said in offence tone and placed a clay spider on the offending book, "Katsu!"

With that, the book blew up. All that was left with a thoroughly scorched book.

"Much better.", Deidara said and crossed his arms and left the isle before Wan Shi Tong could find out he blew up a book.

Deidara kept wandering around and eventually found Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Zei. Aang was sitting on the floor reading a book which had diagrams of strange animals. Sokka was looking at different books parchments, and scrolls and taking those that caught his interest and placing them in his large shoulder bag. Katara was reading a scroll herself and she seemed quite interested in it. Zei had an ever growing stack of books in his hands, which threatened to topple over at any given moment.

Aang eventually flipped to a page that sparked his curiosity and showed it to Sokka and Katara.

"Hey, look at these weird lion turtle things.", Aang said.

Sokka pulled a book off the shelf as he looked at the drawing.

"I've seen weirder.", Sokka said and walked off.

Katara came up to Aang with an open scroll.

"Aang, did you know in a past life, you were left-handed?", Katara asked.

"I always knew I was special.", Aang said.

Sokka continued looking around. He skimmed through a few scrolls and start charts and placing them in his bag. After taking a few books and scrolls, Sokka came to a podium with a burnt piece of parchment rest on it behind a glass plate.

" 'The Darkest Day in Fire Nation History'. It's got a date on the top, but doesn't say anything else.", Sokka mused but none of the less, used his machete to pry the glass off and took the parchment.

Sokka walked past everyone in haste. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he was up to.

"Sokka, where are you going?", Katara asked.

Sokka turned around holding up the parchment.

"I want to know what happened to the Fire Nation on their darkest day. This could be promising.", Sokka said and everyone began following him through several isle and shelves, "The information on the Fire Nation should be right up here."

The section was not in their expected condition. Everything was obliterated and burnt.

"Firebenders.", Aang said, breaking the pregnant silence.

"They destroyed everything having to do with the Fire Nation.", Katara said.

Sokka collapsed to his knees in distraught. He was so close, yet the answers were so far away.

"That's so unfair! Just when I think I'm one step ahead of the Fire Nation, it turns out they beat us here a long time ago! I need to know what happened on the darkest day!", Sokka said.

A whimper or two sounded behind the group. It was a Knowledge Seeker.

"Hello, little weird fox guy.", Sokka said.

The Knowledge Seeker got into a pointed stance as if it were showing the way. If it weren't for current circumstances, Deidara would have mistaken the Knowledge Seeker for a summon or a Ninja Fox due to it's level of understanding.

"Seems it's trying to assist you.", Zei said.

"Um, sure, I guess I'll follow you.", Sokka said.

The Knowledge Seeker took off. Everyone followed it through the long corridors. Eventually they came to a large doorway blocked by a large slab of stone. The Knowledge Seeker crawled through a small vent like opening. Once on the other side, opened the door. It sat in the door way as the Knowledge Seeker sat in the middle of the doorway.

Everyone entered the room. The Knowledge Seeker found a lever and pulled it, causing the room the light up. The rounded ceiling began to change between night and day as the room turned on. The Sun and Moon Disks raced across the ceiling, representing night and day. The sight of it took everyone's breath away.

'_No! It's not art! Pop Art's DEAD! A DUD!_', Deidara thought as he 'composed' himself.

"Uh, this is beautiful, but how is it helpful?", Sokka said as the ceiling stopped on the daytime setting.

Katara approached a large compound dial and studied it.

"Maybe these dials represent dates and times. Sokka, try entering that date from that parchment you took.", Katara suggested.

"Shh, Katara, not in front of the fox, he's with the owl.", Sokka whispered a little too loudly.

The Knowledge Seeker whimpered.

Sokka shifted the dials on the compound dial to the date on the parchment. Once he was done setting it up, he pulled the lever. The ceiling began to shift once more. The Sun and Moon Disks raced across simultaneously.

"Wow, I got to hand it to you, Sokka. You picked the best mini-vacation for sure.", Aang said in awe.

The Sun and Moon Disks came to an abrupt halt once the moon was over the sun. The room darkened. Everyone frowned, well almost everyone.

'_TAKE THAT!_', Deidara thought in glee, glad the 'offending art' was seemingly broken.

"Hey, wait. What happened to the sun?", Katara asks.

"This art dud went out, hm!", Deidara said, showing his glee the planetarium was 'broken'.

Katara glared at Deidara in annoyance. The glare said '_You're not helping_'.

"Great, you must have broken it.", Aang said as his eyes narrowed.

Sokka took a closer look at the mechanics of the disks.

"It's not broken. The sun is behind the moon. It's a solar eclipse! It's literally the darkest day in Fire Nation history. Now I get it!", Sokka said and grabbed Aang and shook him a bit too much out of excitement, "Something awful happened on that day! I don't know what, but I do know why. Firebenders lose their bending during a solar eclipse! Sorry."

Deidara groaned inwardly at the revelation that the Planetarium wasn't broken.

"That makes sense. I mean, think what the lunar eclipse at the North Pole did to the Waterbenders. This is huge.", Katara said.

The Knowledge Seeker got on it's hind legs and began to beg with the 'Sitting Pretty' pose.

"Fine. You earned it!", Sokka said with a smile and gave the Knowledge Seeker a treat before facing the others, "We've gotta get this information to the Earth King at Ba Sing Se. We'll wait for the next eclipse, then we'll invade the Fire Nation when they're totally helpless. The Fire Lord is going down!"

Just as Sokka was celebrating, Wan Shi Tong got behind Sokka, making the young warrior frown. Busted again.

"Mortals are so predictable, and such terrible liars.", Wan Sh Tong said, causing Sokka to gulp, "You betrayed my trust. From the beginning, you intended to misuse this knowledge for evil purposes."

"You don't understand. If anyone's evil, it's the Fire Nation. You saw what they did to your library. They're destructive and dangerous. We need this information.", Sokka said.

"You think you're the first person to believe their war was justified? Countless others before you have come here seeking weapons or weakness or battle strategies!", Wan Shi Tong said with building rage.

"We had no choice. Please, we're just desperate to protect the people we love.", Aang said.

'_I'm not! I just stole knowledge for my artistic Jutsu like the time I robed that art-hating sack of wrinkles of a Tsuchikage blind of the Hidden Stone Kinjutsu!_', Deidara thought in smug way.

"And now I'm going to protect what _I_ love.", Wan Shi Tong said and begun flapping his wings causing sand to enter the now vibrating room.

"What are you doing?!", Aang asked in horror.

"I'm taking my knowledge back! No one will ever abuse it again!", Wan Shi Tong declared.

"He's sinking the building! We've gotta get out of here!", Katara said as everyone got ready to mobilize and escape the library.

However it was not meant to be. Wan Shi Tong's neck stretched as he got closer to everyone.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that. You already know too much.", Wan Shi Tong said.

Wan Shi Tong dove in, trying to peck everyone, but they all dodged. They all ran out of the Planetarium with an angry Wan Shi Tong in pursuit. They rounded several corners, hoping to lose him, but Wan Shi Tong always found them.

"Great Knowledge Spirit, I beg you, do not destroy your vast collection of priceless tomes!", Zei begged.

Aang turned around and used air suction to get Zei out of the way of Wan Shi Tong's beck. He then fired an air blast, knocking Wan Shi Tong off the bridge.

"We've gotta get back to the surface!", Aang said.

"Sokka, let's go.", Katara said, noticing Sokka wasn't moving.

Sokka at that moment began to go in the wrong direction.

"It's THIS way moron, hm!", Deidara said pointing to the rope.

"But we still don't know when the next eclipse is gonna to happen.", Sokka said, freezing in his tracks.

"Don't be stupid! We'll find out later!", Katara said.

"No, we won't. If we leave this place, we'll never get the information. Aang, come with me to the planetarium, I need cover. Katara, Deidara, take Momo and get out of here!", Sokka said.

Aang ran up to Sokka in haste.

'_Who are you? My mother?_', Deidara thought sarcastically.

"But...!", Katara protested.

"GO!", Sokka said and took off with Aang.

"HURRY SOKKA!", Katara called out.

Zei avoided getting pecked by Wan Shi Tong by diving into a small isle. He landed right next to an interesting book. He grabbed it with a large grin.

Since Wan Shi Tong lost Zei, he went straight after Katara and Deidara. He swooped in at blinding speeds. Deidara grabbed Katara and Momo and jumped out of Wan Shi Tong's way.

'_He's fast, I'll give him that. Maybe I could use it against him..._', Deidara thought.

"Go hide. I'm going to create a diversion.", Deidara said.

Katara ran off with Momo, making a bee line for the shelves.

Deidara turned around and faced Wan Shi Tong with a smug smirk. He made a mad dash to one of the bridges and before turning around.

"At least I'll have one specimen to add to my collection.", Wan Shi Tong said as his neck once more stretched, ready to peck the little mad bomber.

"I am not so sure about that, hm.", Deidara said and formed a hand sign, "Katsu!"

The ground underneath Wan Shi Tong began to explode. Wan Shi Tong let a shriek as he went into the air to avoid getting completely blown up. The bridge was now smithereens. Wan Shi Tong landed on what was left of the bridge.

"I see you never fought someone who uses art like I do, hm. When you first made an appearance, I secretly made a clone and hid it in the ground to plant explosive clay. I merely lead you to the spot they were. The mines still could use some work, but a worthy prototype for you to experiance.", Deidara said with a thought cloud that had a chibi representation of what happened at each stage; there was even the chibi clone of Deidara hugging clay that was in the shape of a classic bomb underground with a big grin.

"You are quite clever for a child. It's a shame that such knowledge has to be destroyed.", Wan Shi Tong said.

Wan Shi Tong lunged for Deidara again. Deidara dodged him with ease and ran down Wan Shi Tong's back. This made Wan Shi Tong accidentally peck himself. He quickly preformed a Substitution Jutsu and swapped himself with one of the clay mines. Once Wan Shi Tong noticed Deidara had replaced himself with a clay bomb, it was too late. Wan Shi Tong had already pecked the clay, thus detonating it. Wan Shi Tong shrieked in agony again.

Katara stepped out in a Waterbending stance. If Wan Shi Tong was in the mood for chuckles, he would be chuckling. Wan Shi Tong recovered from the surprise blast and faced Katara.

"Your Waterbending won't do you much good here.", Wan Shi Tong said as he unfolded his wings, ready to attack, "I've studied Northern Water style, Southern Water style, even Foggy Swamp style."

"HHHHHIIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA!"

Sokka came out of no where, with a heavy book in hand. He slammed the book into Wan Shi Tong's head, knocking the Knowledge Spirit out. At that moment, Deidara poked his head out of the ground, just to blink at the scene.

'_Oh so my art couldn't defeat you, but A BOOK could?! THE MOST ARTLESS THING THAT I ACTUALLY RESPECTED! GAH! I hate books now..._', Deidara thought in irritation.

"That's called Sokka Style.", Sokka said and got into Wan Shi Tong's unconscious face with a daring smirk, "LEARN IT!"

Deidara got out of the ground and joined with the others in climbing the rope up to the surface. In Aang's case, gliding up on his glider. Sokka turned around to see that Zei was the only one left out. Zei was sitting in an isle, reading several books as sand surrounded the professor.

"Wait! Professor, let's go!", Sokka said.

"I'm not leaving. I can't. I've spent too long trying to find this place. There's not another collection of knowledge like this on earth. I could spend an eternity in here.", Zei said, feeling at peace and content with his accomplishments.

"Just go!", Katara said.

Wan Shi Tong let out a furious call as he woke up. He shook the rope violently, causing Deidara, Katara, and Sokka to fall. Aang swooped in and caught all three of them on his glider. He flew them all to the surface as Wan Shi Tong pursued them.

"I have had just enough out of you, hm! ART IS AN EXPLOSION!", Deidara shouted in anger and threw a small swarm of crickets at Wan Shi Tong right into the eyes, "KATSU!"

Wan Shi Tong shrieked as his vision was temporarily disabled. He flew in random directions with no sense of directions due to his temporary blindness.

Aang managed to fly everyone outside the building. At that moment, Toph lost her footing and released the tower portion of the library. The tower sunk in rapidly before disappearing in the sand. Forever.

Sokka, Katara, and Deidara jumped off Aang's glider and got to the ground safely. Sokka hugged Katara in joy.

"We got it. There's a solar eclipse coming. The Fire Nation's in trouble now!", Sokka cheered before facing Deidara, "Which reminds me! We have to get you up to speed when we have the time, pal!"

"What changed your opinion about me?", Deidara asked in confusion.

"If you were some Fire Nation baddie in disguise, you wouldn't have blinded the giant owl! Heck, you even protected my sister! Not a scratch on her!", Sokka said enthusiastically, "Sure, you maybe be a bit crazy, but that. Was. AWESOME!"

Deidara felt his cheeks flare up in embarrassment. Even though Sokka got on his nerves, Sokka was actually the first person to ever actually acknowledge him for doing something good and for his artwork.

"Quit it Sokka, you're embarrassing him.", Katara said, slightly amused, "Since Sokka gave you the okay, I guess you get mine as well."

Deidara felt like he was going to faint from the praise. His face reddened even more.

But the cheery atmosphere didn't last. Toph was sitting down in the sand in sorrow. Aang looked around. Appa was nowhere in sight. All traces of him vanished with the wind crashing against the sand.

"Toph, where's Appa?", Aang asked.

Toph shook her head, refusing to talk. This was all Aang needed to assume what happened. Appa was stolen. Aang began to shed some tears at realization.

* * *

.

* * *

**Binas:** Never thought I's pull this again, huh? DOUBLE CHAPPIE TIME! :D Hope you loved the Moment of Heart Warming before the Tear Jerker. Deidara needs a hug sometimes, right? He was rejected for his views after all, so he needed Sokka's enthusiasm.

* * *

.

* * *

A sand storm formed within the vicinities of the former library's position. Everyone looked into the desert for Appa. Calling his name too. Toph stood around, waiting for signs of Appa's vibrations. The once cheerful atmosphere was gone due to the loss of a friend. Appa.

"How could you let them take Appa?! Why didn't you stop them ?!", Aang shouted at Toph.

"I couldn't! The library was sinking! You guys were still inside and-!", Toph said in defense but was cut off.

"You could've come to get us!", Aang shouted.

"I can hardly feel any vibrations out here! The Sandbenders snuck up on me and there wasn't time for–!", Toph argued.

"You just didn't care! You never liked Appa! You wanted him gone!", Aang spat, losing control of his emotions.

Katara came over and put a hand on Aang's shoulder, hoping to reassure him.

"Aang, stop it. You know Toph did all she could. She saved our lives.", Katara said.

"Who's going to save our lives now? We'll never make it out of here.", Sokka said.

"Dang it!", Deidara griped in annoyance as he checked his clay pouches, "That stupid owl made me waste majority of the clay I had left! I don't have enough made enough birds for us to ride out of this desert! I am so glad I stole that book on how to make clay! The scoundrel of an owl deserves it!"

Aang walked away in irritation.

"That's all any of you guys care about, yourselves! You don't care whether Appa is okay or not!", Aang said.

"We're all concerned, but we can't afford to be fighting now.", Katara said.

"I'm going after Appa.", Aang stated and flew away on his glider.

"Aang, wait!", Katara called out but Aang had already left, "We'd better start walking. We're the only people who know about the solar eclipse. We have to get that information to Ba Sing Se."

Everyone who was left began walking in the direction Aang flew off in.

"You think if we dig out the giant owl, he'll give us a ride?", Sokka asked.

"I doubt it, hm.", Deidara said.

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Once more the unforgiving desert was taking it's anger out on Deidara. This time it was on full blast. Without his bird to keep him at higher altitudes, he felt even worse than before. Everyone around him was suffering the same effects. Toph was wobbling a bit, possibly a minor case of heat exhaustion. Sokka was getting a bit irritable as the sun siphoned his cheery tune. Katara was struggling to keep everyone together and keeping everyone from killing each other.

Toph crashed into Sokka. The sweat that was on their clothes stuck them together.

"Can't you watch where you're...", Sokka said then realized who he was talking to.

"No.", Toph said blandly.

"Right. Sorry.", Sokka said.

Katara turned around, her cheeks pink from the oven like heat.

"Come on guys, we've got to stick together.", Katara said.

"If I sweat anymore, I don't think sticking together will be a problem.", Sokka griped as he tried to free himself from Toph's sweaty clothes.

Toph knocked Sokka over in irritation, effectively separating them from each other.

"Katara, can I have some more water?", Toph asked.

"Okay, but we've got to try to conserve it.", Katara said and grabbed her Waterbending pouch.

Four blobs of water came out of the pouch. Each one entered Toph, Momo, Sokka, and Deidara's mouth.

"We're drinking your bending water.", Sokka said.

It didn't take long for Sokka to gripe about the taste and for Deidara to start gagging on the awful taste.

"YOU USED THIS ON THE SWAMP GUYS! UUUURRRRCCCH!", Sokka shouted in disgust.

"GROSS!", Deidara gagged, trying to remove the nasty taste of sweaty swamp men from the tongue in his actual mouth with his shirt.

"It does taste swampy.", Toph said as if it didn't really matter.

Momo made a cry of sad protest of the flavor of the water. Katara sadly closed her Waterbending pouch.

"I'm sorry, it's all we have.", Katara said sadly.

"Not anymore! LOOK!", Sokka exclaimed.

Sokka had found a cactus and with Momo, rushed straight for it. He hacked off a padded leaf of the cactus plant and began happily slurping the fluids within the cactus with Momo.

"Sokka, wait! You shouldn't be eating strange plants!", Katara exclaimed as she dragged Toph along.

Sokka ignored Katara and grabbed one of the pads and held it out to Katara and Deidara.

"There's water trapped inside these!", Sokka exclaimed as if he hit the jack pot.

"I don't know...", Katara said.

"You don't even know if there's hallucinogens in the cactus juice, hm!", Deidara said, "Heck, it could have even been fermented by the heat!"

"Suit yourself. It's very thirst quenching though.", Sokka said.

Sokka's eyes then dilated. He shook a bit and began to drool. Deidara backed away, wanting to keep his distance from the now drunk Sokka.

"Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! Nothing's quenchier!", Sokka said and began to crawl all over the ground like a caterpillar and jumping into everyone's faces with a big stupid grin, "It's the quenchiest!"

Katara and Deidara gave him a look. Deidara's was more of a '_I told you so_'.

"Okay, I think you had enough.", Katara said taking Sokka's cactus juice and dumping it out.

"Who lit Toph on fire and why is Deidara a lady?", Sokka asked.

Deidara's eyebrows knitted together in annoyment, causing the sweat on his face to cascade a bit more.

'_Great... Now he's stone drunk._', Deidara thought.

Sokka looked to the sky like he was in a catatonic state. Momo flew in rapid circles in the sky. He made a nose dive right into Deidara's head. He caught Momo and sighed.

"I'm gonna have to deal with _this_ now, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Can I get some of that cactus juice?", Toph asked.

Katara placed a hand on Toph's shoulders as she grabbed Sokka and dragged him along.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Come on, we need to find Aang.", Katara said.

Everyone began to walk. Sokka continued to look at the sky.

"How did we get in the middle of the ocean?", Sokka asked causing Deidara to groan and Katara to sigh.

Just before they had reached a kilometer from the cactus that Sokka and Momo had, a mushroom cloud formed in the far off distance. The wind from the mushroom cloud was immense. Everyone was lucky they weren't blown away.

"What is that?", Katara asked.

"What is what?", Toph asked.

Sokka stared at the mushroom cloud in awe. He staggered a few steps towards it. Momo leaped out of Deidara's arms and landed on Sokka's shoulder.

"It's a... Giant... Mushroom... MAYBE IT'S FRIENDLY!", Sokka said raising his arms into the air before lowering them.

Deidara face palmed. He muttered some incoherent words in annoyance to the idiotic phrase.

"Let's just keep moving. I hope Aang's okay...", Katara said.

Katara, Toph, and Deidara continued forward. Sokka raised his arms into the air, and with Momo hanging on for dear life, began waving his arms back and forth and side to side like a complete lunatic.

"FRIENDLY MUSHROOM! MUSHY GIANT FRIEND!", Sokka shouted in a deranged tone.

Deidara didn't need to be right next to Sokka to hear those words. He tried to restrain himself from blowing up the drunk idiot. Mainly because he barely had any clay left.

* * *

_At dusk..._

Aang flew over head of the weary group. He landed with a thud into the sand. Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Deidara stopped. Katara ran walked over to Aang.

"I'm sorry, Aang. I know it's hard for you right now, but... We need to focus on getting out of here.", Katara said as she got closer to Aang and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's the difference? We won't survive without Appa. We all know it.", Aang said.

"We may if we can keep from killing each other, hm...", Deidara said as he glared at Sokka and Momo.

"Katara, the pretty lady is staring at me!", Sokka said, "SHE MUST LOVE ME!"

Deidara's eye winced. He hated being mistaken for a girl.

'_Don't kill him... Don't kill him..._', Deidara chanted in his head.

Sokka came up to Deidara on one knee. He grasped the bomber's hand and looked Deidara into the eyes.

"Pretty lady... WILL YOU MARRY ME?!", Sokka slurred in his drunken state.

Deidara's face lost all color as his jaw dropped in shock and horror. After a short moment, his face then scrunched up darkly. That was it... The last straw...

"Sokka...", Deidara groaned in anger.

Sokka's face lit up like a light bulb. He smiled a big goofy grin.

"Yes, honey poo?", Sokka slurred.

"YOU'RE _DEAD_!", Deidara shouted.

"How?", Sokka questioned dumbly, "By kisses, snookums?"

Deidara jumped into the air, landed on Sokka, and began strangling him.

"BY SUFFOCATION, HM!", Deidara shouted.

Katara quickly split the two apart. She restrained Deidara from killing her brother. Sokka merely fell over into the sand.

"COME ON! LET ME ROUGH HIM UP A BIT!", Deidara shouted as he fought Katara's tight grip.

"Enough you two! Stop it right now!", Katara said sternly as she let go of Deidara and pointed to a spot on the sand.

"Fine, hm...", Deidara mumbled and sat in that spot.

Katara returned her attention to Aang now that the fire was smothered.

"Come on, Aang. We can do this if we work together. Right Toph?", Katara said.

"As far as I can feel, we're trapped in a giant bowl of sand pudding. I got nothin'.", Toph said kicking the sand.

"Sokka? Any ideas how to find Ba Sing Se?", Katara asked.

"Why don't we ask the circle birds?", Sokka asked pointing to the sky.

Deidara looked up, it was the giant wasps again. They were once more waiting for them to drop down dead. Katara also saw them. She observed everyone. Aang was sulking, Sokka was unable to function properly due to the cactus juice, The sand messed with Toph's Seismic Sense, and Deidara looked ready to kill anyone who dared to set off his temper. The desert was turning everyone against each other. Katara held her head in annoyance.

"Ugh... We're getting out of this desert, and we're going to do it together! Aang, get up. Everybody, hold hands. We can do this. We have to.", Katara said.

She plucked Aang and Deidara off the ground. Aang latched on to Katara and Deidara's hands, Toph latched onto Deidara's other hand, and Sokka was being dragged along by Toph. Sokka, in a goofy manner, grasped Momo's tail as Momo lazily flew in the wrong direction. They all began walking once more, single filed holding hands.

This continued for a few hours. Dusk turned into night. The unforgiving heat eased out, leaving behind crisp and cool air. It was a sudden shift, but was welcomed by everyone with open arms. Everyone was exhausted from the consent moving and the energy stolen by the heat of the day.

"I think we should stop here for the night.", Katara said as everyone slowed down.

"Katara, is there anymore water?", Toph asked.

"This is the last of it. Everyone can have a little drink.", Katara said and bended out some water.

Momo took a face dive into the water, splashing the water everywhere. Deidara glared at the high lemur as the water splashed into the sand. Sokka fell to his knees.

"Momo, no! You've killed us all!", Sokka wailed theatrically.

"No, he didn't.", Katara sighed and began to bend the water out of the sand and into her pouch.

"Oh right. Bending...", Sokka said.

Katara handed the pouch to Toph, who accepted the water.

'_At least Shinobi were trained to be able to survive with little to no water and sleep._', Deidara thought.

"Sokka, let me see the things you got from the library.", Katara said.

Sokka in haste grabbed his bag and hugged it with an offended look.

"What?! I didn't steal anything! Who told you that?", Sokka shouted in defense before pointing an accusing finger at Momo, "It was you! You ratted me out!"

"Sokka. I was there.", Katara said and took the bag.

Katara rummaged through the bag. Indeed it was a gold mine of information. Stolen information. She eventually found what she was looking for. A star chart.

"It doesn't matter. None of those will tell us where Appa is.", Aang said.

"No, but we can find out which way Ba Sing Se is. We can use the stars to guide us. That way we can travel at night when it's cool and rest during the day.", Katara said and examined everyone, "Just try to get some sleep. We'll start again in a few hours."

Everyone complied to that and laid down in the sand. They all, minus Aang, drifted into dreamless sleep.

A few hours later, Katara got up. She walked to Sokka and began to nudge him awake.

"Come on, get up. We need to go.", Katara said.

Toph sat up and smacks her lips.

"Yesterday my mouth tasted like mud. Now it just tastes like sand. I never thought I'd miss the taste of mud so much.", Toph said.

Deidara got up, and rubbed his right eye to free it from the sand that traveled there. He removed the eye scope from his left eye to rub it as well. He put the eye scope back in it's spot once he was done rubbing.

Katara approached Aang to shake him awake. But that was not what happened.

"I'm awake. I couldn't sleep.", Aang said.

"Well, we need to get moving if we want to get out of this sand pit.", Katara said.

Both Aang and Katara looked to the sky. Something big and fluffy caught their attention.

"APPA!", Aang cried out happily just for the idea to become crushed.

"Appa ? But why would Princess Yue need him ? She's the moon!", Sokka said and grabbed Momo's tail to rub against his face, "She flies by herself!"

"That has to be the most senseless thing you have said since you got high on that cactus.", Deidara stated dryly.

"It's just a cloud. Wait! A cloud!", Katara said and handed Aang her Waterbending pouch, "Here, fly up and bend the water from that cloud into my pouch."

Aang took the pouch with a mildly angry look. He opened his glider and took off the the cloud. The cloud however was not giving him what Katara needed, thus only passed through it two times before it dissipated. He landed on the ground and gave the Waterbending pouch to Katara. She took a look in there to see how little was in there.

"Wow... There's hardly any in here.", Katara said sadly.

"I'm sorry, okay! It's a desert cloud; I did all I could! What's anyone else doing?!", Aang lashed out and pointed his staff at Katara, shocking her, "What are you doing ?!"

"Trying to keep everyone together.", Katara said, "Let's just get moving. We need to head this direction."

Everyone began to travel once more. Before they knew it, Toph's foot struck something.

"Ow! Crud! I am so sick of not feeling where I'm going!", Toph shouted as she rubbed her foot and gestured to the offending object, "And what idiot buried a boat in the middle of the desert ?"

"A boat?", Katara asked.

"You have to be kidding.", Deidara said rubbing his temples.

"Believe me, I kicked it hard enough to feel plenty of vibrations.", Toph groaned in irritation as Katara began to examine what Toph found.

Sokka swung himself like a string bean to see what Katara was doing. Katara rubbed the object in curiosity. It was made of wood. With a swing of his staff, Aang Airbended the sand off the 'boat' to reveal a desert glider.

"It's one of the gliders the Sandbenders use! And look! It's got some kind of compass on it! I bet it can point us out of here! Aang, you can bend a breeze so we can sail it. We're going to make it!", Katara said.

No one failed to notice Sokka trying to bury Momo in the sand with a childish laugh. Deidara rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

"I think I lost a few intelligence points.", Deidara muttered under his breath.

After sailing a few kilometers in the desert. Katara noticed something off about the compass.

"The needle on this compass doesn't seem to be pointing north according to my charts.", Katara said.

"You're right. It seems to be pointing at something else instead of north.", Deidara said examining it.

Sokka, who was on the edge of the sailer, held on to Momo's tail once more as the crazed lemur tried to fly away.

"Take it easy little ladies. I'm sure the sand folks who built this baby know how to get around here.", Sokka said in a dreamy voice, annoying both Katara and Deidara.

"Sokka, even the most patient of mankind lose their patience. One more word and there will be no doubt about me kicking you off this glider.", Deidara warned, trying to keep his head.

That got the drunken Sokka to shut up for once. Well sorta...

"Okay my friend!", Sokka said in a dreamy voice, "Let us fly to the land of milk and cookies, Sir Momo!"

Deidara turned around, scanning the desert with his eye scope. He blinked a bit when he saw something to make sure it wasn't a mirage. It was real.

"Katara, I see something up ahead.", Deidara said.

Katara looked up to see what Deidara was talking about.

"That's what the compass is pointing to! That giant rock! It must be the magnetic center of the desert.", Katara said.

Toph perked up in glee.

"A rock?! YES! LET'S GO!", Toph said excitedly, glad she would be able to see once more.

"Maybe we can find some water there!", Katara said with hope.

"Or maybe we can find some Sandbenders...", Aang said darkly.

The sun began to rise as they parked the glider at the base of the giant rock. Everyone climbed to the top on the natural walk way. Once at the top, Toph fell backwards and began making a rock angel.

"Ahhhh! Finally! Solid ground!", Toph said happily.

After that, everyone entered the cave that was at the rock. The walls of the cave were coated in a thick, yellow, slimy liquid. It dripped and oozed from the walls as if it were sweat. Sokka took a deep breath.

"I think my head is starting to clear out the cactus juice. And look!", Sokka said as he grabbed the yellow slime from the walls and munched on it, disgusting Deidara.

Sokka spat out the slime. He coughed and gagged as he tried to remove the foreign substance from his mouth.

"It tastes like rotten penguin meat! Awww I feel woozy.", Sokka said and slumped over.

"Disgusting! You have no common sense do you, hm?", Deidara gagged.

"You've been hallucinating on cactus juice all day and then you just lick something you find stuck to the wall of a cave ?!", Katara asked in extreme irritation.

"I have a natural curiosity.", Sokka stated simply.

"Good thing you're not thinking I am a girl who you want to marry, again.", Deidara said in irritation.

"Wait... WHAT?! I did WHAT?!", Sokka asked in horror and looked away in disturbance, "Okay! Just, ew! That was the cactus juice talking! Not me!"

Toph felt the wall. A light buzzing vibration flew through the walls.

"I don't think this is a normal cave. This was carved by something.", Toph said.

"Yeah... Look at the shape.", Aang said noticing the hexagonal shape.

"There's something buzzing in here. Something that's coming for us!", Toph said.

Everyone dashed out of the cave screaming. The cave was really a hive. A hive for those giant wasps. The wasps flew out in large swarms. Aang pulled Toph to the ground as one flew over head. Aang blasted one wasp, sending it flying. Toph did a similar thing by using her Earthbending. She heard another wasp approach and used her Earthbending to launch a large boulder at it. Sokka unfortunetly was a hair away from being crushed by the boulder.

"What are you doing? That rock almost crushed me!", Sokka said.

"Sorry, I can't tell where they are in the air!", Toph said.

Another wasp came closer to them. Sokka pulled out his machete and ran forward without fear holding him back.

"I got this one!", Sokka shouted then unleashed a battle cry, swinging his machete wildly.

"Sokka! There's nothing there!", Katara said.

Sokka looked around. The wasp was only a figment of his imagination.

"I guess my head's not as clear as I thought.", Sokka said sheepishly.

Deidara checked his clay pouches. He calculate dhow to use his clay effectively.

'_Not enough clay to make a bird and take out every one of these things, but maybe if I can gather some wasps in one area I could take out several with one blow._', Deidara thought.

Deidara ran close to every single wasp he could, drawing their attention in various ways. He lead them all far from the group and stuck a hand into one of his near empty pouches. He made a misshaped figure out of the clay. The figure grabbed as many wasps as it could from the attracted wasps, trapping them. Deidara made another figure, and the second figure did the same thing as the first. Once all the wasps that Deidara lured were trapped, Deidara made a hand sign.

"Katsu!", Deidara said, blowing up the figures and the wasps.

He looked into his pouch and saw he was now out of clay.

'_Dang it!_', Deidara thought, '_I have to be careful now._'

"We have to get out of here! I'm completely out of water to bend!", Katara said.

A wasp flew past Deidara. Deidara jumped back. The wasp missed him, however Momo wasn't so lucky. The wasp plucked Momo from the sky and flew off. Aang was furious when he saw Momo being carried away by the wasp.

"Momo! I'm not losing anyone else out here.", Aang said and took off after the wasp on his glider.

"Come on, we're going down.", Katara said.

Everyone dashed down the ledge. Katara was guiding Toph so Toph could take out the wasps.

"Toph, shoot a rock right there. Fire!", Katara said.

Toph levitated a few boulders and launched them in the direction Katara told her, effectively taking out a wasp. Sokka cheered.

"Yeah! You got it! She got it, right ?", Sokka said.

"Yes, now let's move.", Katara said.

One wasp got too close to Deidara. He punched the wasp into the dirt, killing it.

Aang sped after the wasp with Momo. Momo chattered for help. With a blast of air, Aang freed Momo. Momo flew with Aang once he regained altitude. Aang snapped his glider closed and with a swipe of air, sliced the wasp in half with Airbending. Momo was startled by this merciless action, but none of the less, returned to the rock with Aang after the deed had been done.

Katara continued to guide Toph and her Earthbending. The two making a perfect team in this dire situation.

"On your left.", Katara said.

Toph launched several rocks to the left, beating the lights out of a wasp. May have been overkill if it weren't for the fact she was blind. Once everyone, including Aang and Momo, were back to the base of the rock, sand pillars formed and blasted the wasps away. Sandbenders. Deidara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara put up their guard, ready for whatever the Sandbenders dish out.

One of the Sandbenders came forward. He appeared to be some sort of leader.

"What are you doing in our land with a Sandbender Sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami tribe.", The leader said.

Katara relaxed a bit, but kept herself on guard. She stepped forward a bit too.

"We found the Sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the Avatar.", Katara said and gestured to Aang, "Our bison was stolen and we have to get to Ba Sing Se."

Another Sandbender came forward. He appeared to be the youngest of the group.

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen Sand Sailer ?!", The boy snapped.

"How can it be stolen when it was abandoned and completely buried, hm? Explain THAT.", Deidara said rather smartly.

"Quiet, Ghashiun. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality.", The leader said.

"Sorry, father.", Ghashiun said in a low voice.

Toph's unseeing eyes widened before narrowing.

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one who stole Appa.", Toph said.

"Are you sure?", Katara asked.

"I _never_ forget a voice.", Toph said.

Aang charged forward and pointed the end of his staff at Ghashiun in an enraged manner. His shawl flustered as he moved.

"You stole Appa! Where is he?! What did you do to him?!", Aang demanded.

Ghashiun coward back in fear.

"They're lying! They're the thieves!", Ghashiun said in haste.

Aang in an angry burst of frustration and a smash of his staff, took out one of the Sand Sailers with Airbending. The Sailer flew several meters into the air before crashing down.

"Where is my bison?!", Aang asked in fury, "You tell me where he is now!"

Deidara, backed away slightly, not wanting to be caught up in the next burst of air that was to come.

'_And they say my temper's bad._', Deidara thought.

Once more, Aang destroyed another Sand Sailer to justify his anger. The atmosphere was sucking on more lemons now.

"What did you do?", The leader asked.

"It wasn't me!", Ghashiun stuttered.

"You said to put a muzzle on him!", Toph shouted pointing her finger right at Ghashiun.

"You MUZZLED Appa?!", Aang asked in pure rage.

The next thing that Deidara witnessed happen was Aang's tattoos starting to glow, same with his eyes. The wind picked up around Aang and became a very strong gale force wind sphere around him. Deidara quickly made a hand sign and gathered Chakra to his feet to anchor himself from being blown away by the wind that came from the air sphere.

With a nasty surge of wind, Aang demolished the last Sand Sailer in the Sandbender's possession.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that it belonged to the Avatar!", Ghashiun shouted in fear.

"Tell me where Appa is!", Aang demanded with his voice mixed with several others.

All of the Sandbenders raised their hands as if they had been caught for stealing and were being arrested.

"I traded him! To some merchants! He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now! They were going to sell him there! Please! We'll escort you out of the desert! We'll help however we can!", Ghashiun said in panic.

This didn't calm down Aang at all. The air sphere gained more power and became a small vortex. Aang rose off the ground, hands and teeth clenched in furious rage, dropping his staff in the process. Sokka rushed to Toph and grabbed her hand and began to get her away from the possible carnage if things didn't stop.

"Just get out of here! Run!", Sokka shouted.

Deidara took a look at Sokka. One look at Sokka's face told the story. Whatever this power was, he had seen it several times before and they weren't pleasant experiences. With Chakra still pumping to his feet, Deidara decided it was best to get out of harm's way before things got worse. He didn't have any clay left, thus making his vulnerable to almost anything.

He then saw something happening in the vortex. Katara in the vortex and was reaching out to Aang.

'_Are you crazy?!_', Deidara thought.

Aang looked down to see Katara's saddened face. A face that was pleading for the young Avatar to calm down. The winds slowed down as Aang descended. Deidara watched in surprise as this happened. He was not expecting that.

Once Aang was in Katara's gentle embrace, Aang shed a tear as the light receded from his tattoos.


	2. Two Strikes, You're Out

**Binas:** Wow. That was fast. Looks like I got a promising one, don't I? *Sheepishly smiles* Thanks for the reviews.

Review time!

Argorok: I will do my best to carry it on. ^.^ Thanks for the morale support.

The King of Pop: I agree. He's always being shipped in some yaoi fantasy that is way too cheesy. I think you will be relived to hear that this will not focus on the romantic stuff and more on the good stuff that romance tends to destroy on this site like friendship. Not saying that it's that way for all stories here. I'd admit, some writers actually handle romance well.

JaDe In NighT: Thanks. Dei needs a bit more of attention in the A:TLA and LoK sections. Actually in general when it comes to crossovers. Itachi's hogging them all (not that I hate Itachi). Though, I wonder what a fanpic of that would look like... That could make a good challenge.

Guest: Don't worry. He gets a chapter of messing around in Ba Sing Se to himself. He might cause a bit of trouble then too... You can guess what he finds and what he does. I have also seen every episode myself (several times), but I like having a base and I don't want characters to be left out cause I love them all.

Often Late Kate: I have an OCD for trying to keep things close to canon as possible when it comes to fanfictions. Yes, there will be some major differences, some coming up real shortly. Deidara will get as much fun as he can snatch from the Avatarverse. Some will happen in Ba Sing Se and in some parts of the Fire Nation. Mostly, in the Fire Nation since Sokka may give him the green card to 'have a blast'. Bad pun... XD But like I told one of the guests (just saying that just in case), Deidara most definetly gets a chapter to himself.

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I may get back to you. So who want's cactus juice? *Holds out cactus juice on a plate*

* * *

.

* * *

*_Splash!_*

*_Splash!_*

The area was perfect for a good relaxation from the long and harsh journey through the Si Wong Desert. There was a high natural waterfall with sparse grasses growing from it. Thick, water-filled clouds traveled through the blue sky, gracing everyone with their return. The temperature was perfect, not too hot, not too cold. Just right for comfort. It was even comfortable for those who wanted to read maps and kick their feet in the water.

*_Splash!_*

*_Splash!_*

"HA HA HA HA!", Aang laughed as he put from his neck down into an ice cube and floated across the waters.

Deidara sat on the side lines, looking for the perfect soil to make clay with. He kept accidentally getting soaked by some of the ones who loved making big splashes.

"No. No. Nope... EW! Definetly not.", Deidara said as he searched the ground for clay materials, coming across the common 'useless dirt' and a the rare pieces of dung from wild animals.

Katara, on top of the waterfall, made a mad dash for edge with a large grin. She leaped off the ledge.

"WATERBENDING BOMB!", Katara shouted.

With the help of her Waterbending, she splashed in, creating a huge wave. The wave sent Aang flying out of the water, shattering his ice suit. It even soaked Toph, Sokka, Deidara, and Sokka's maps. Aang landed next to Sokka and Toph and laughed.

"Will you watch where you are splashing, hm?", Deidara asked.

Sokka held up his soaked maps in annoyance.

"Sure, five thousand year-old maps from the spirit library. Just splash some water on 'em.", Sokka said sarcastically.

"Sorry.", Katara said as she ringed her hair out.

Katara took a stance and Waterbended the water out of the soaked maps and parchments.

"So, did you figure out what route we're going to take?", Aang asked.

Sokka examined the map. He pointed to several places on the map as he spoke.

"Okay, we just got out of the desert, so we must be around here. And we need to go to Ba Sing Se, which is here. It looks like the only passage connecting the south to the north is this sliver of land called the Serpent's Pass.", Sokka said.

"You sure that's the best way to go?", Toph asked.

"It's the only way. I mean, it's not like we have Appa to fly us there.", Sokka said just for Katara to shot him a glare.

"Shush up about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive?", Katara scolded.

Aang's face became a bit downcasted at the thought. Appa, his friend since the day he got him from the Eastern Air Temple, was still missing.

"Katara, it's okay. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus on getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the Earth King about the solar eclipse.", Aang said rather calmly.

"Oh... Well, okay. I'm glad you're doing better.", Katara said in surprise.

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go. No more distractions.", Sokka said.

"Hello there refugees!"

"So much for no distractions, hm...", Deidara muttered.

Before the group was three refugees. A women who looked pregnant, her husband, who greeted himself as Tahn, and another woman who appeared to be Tahn's sister, who greeted herself as Song.

"So, you guys are headed to Ba Sing Se, too?", Aang asked.

"Sure are. We're trying to get there before my wife Ying has her baby.", Tahn said.

"Great! We can travel through the Serpent's Pass together.", Katara said.

The three refugees gasped in shock as if a taboo had been spoken.

"The Serpent's Pass? Only the truly desperate take that deadly route!", Ying said.

"_Deadly_ route... _GREAT_, pick Sokka!", Toph said sarcastically and punched Sokka.

"Well, we are desperate.", Sokka said.

"Not _THAT_ desperate, moron.", Deidara said shooting a small look at Sokka.

"You should come with us to Full Moon Bay. Ferries take refugees across the lake. It's the fastest way to Ba Sing Se.", Tahn said.

"And it's hidden, so the Fire Nation can't find it.", Ying said.

"Let's see... Peaceful ferry ride or deadly pass?", Katara mused.

* * *

_At Full Moon Bay..._

The Earthbender guards opened the wall for the group to enter. The ferry port was over filled with several hundred people. Some of which were crying newborn babies and weary mothers. Deidara has seen this sight before on a smaller scale from skirmishes with the Hidden Sand Village. The outcome of both were the same, families torn apart, civilians forced to flee, black markets, and unstable atmospheres. This time, it was like someone had taken the half filled balloon and filled it with more air to it's maximum fill. This sight was ten times larger than the ones back at home from skirmishes.

"I can't believe how many people's lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation.", Katara said.

"Like us, they are all looking for a better life in the safety of Ba Sing Se.", Tahn said.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! NO VEGETABLES ON THE FERRY!"

Deidara turned around to see a cabbage merchant standing before a noble who seemed to be the one running the ferry tickets and services.

"ONE CABBAGE SLUG CAN RUIN THE ENTIRE ECOSYSTEM THAT IS BA SING SE! SECURITY!", The ticket lady shouted.

Deidara's eyes widened at what came out for security. It was a mash up between a bear and a platypus. The strange bear stormed into the cabbages like a wild animal and mutilated the cabbages. The cabbage merchant was traumatized by the sight of his cabbages being destroyed.

"MY CABBAGES!", The cabbage merchant screamed in horror as the actual security came out and carried him away.

"NEXT!", The ticket lady shouted.

"Shessh. What a wench.", Deidara muttered.

Deidara then noticed it was his group's turn and went forward.

"Uh, four tickets to Ba Sing Se.", Aang said rather nervously.

"Passports?", The ticket lady asked.

"We were never told we needed them.", Aang said.

"Don't you see? He's the Avatar!", Sokka said.

"Pff! I see FIFTY Avatars a day. Not very original costume by the way. And NO animals allowed same goes for clay!", The ticket lady said.

"How?", Deidara asked.

"When you live in the Earth Kingdom capital for as long as me, you know the smell of every form of earth.", The ticket lady said, "Do I need to get security?"

"That isn't necessary!", Aang said and backed off.

"NEXT!", The ticket lady shouted.

"Move aside Twinkle Toes.", Toph said as she walked up to the ticket lady with a document, "My name is Toph Beifong and I need five tickets to Ba Sing Se."

"The golden seal of the flying boar! It is my pleasure to help anyone of the Beifong family.", The ticket lady said as she bowed to Toph.

"It should be. As you can see, these three imbeciles are my valets, and this one is my personal guard.", Toph said first gesturing to Aang, Sokka, and Katara, who were hugging each other, then gestured to Deidara.

"But the animal and the clay...", The ticket lady started.

"The animal is my Seeing-Eye Lemur and the clay is Deidara's choice of weapon and art material in his spare time.", Toph said, "Can't take away his means of protecting me."

"Well, normally it's only one ticket per passport, but this document is so official... I guess it's worth five tickets.", The ticket lady said and stamped their tickets.

"Thank you ma'm.", Toph said as she took her passport and the tickets.

The group walked away with Sokka laughing. Deidara gave Sokka a raised eye brow.

"We scammed her good!", Sokka chuckled.

Deidara took his ticket from Toph.

"If you need me, I am gonna go to the ferry. I will see you there.", Deidara said.

"Okay. Stay safe, kiddo.", Sokka said.

"Where I am from, I am not a kid, hm.", Deidara said with narrowed eyes.

"Are you suggesting you're an old man? Cause if you are, you're not very convincing.", Sokka asked.

Deidara's face darkened.

"Sokka, shut up right now...", Deidara warned.

"Okay, fine. See you on the ferry.", Sokka said.

Deidara walked to the ferry loading area. He nearly got robbed of his clay and ticket a few times, but managed to throw off the thieves with some basic movements. Deidara scoffed at how pathetic they were. He continued to the ferry loading point, muttering 'amateurs' under his breath. He showed his ticket to the guards. The guards stepped aside to let Deidara onto the boat. As Deidara got onto the boat, he heard the ticket lady screaming again.

'_What is it this time?_', Deidara thought and turned around to see Aang arguing with the ticket lady.

Deidara went over to where Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Tahn, Ying, and Song where.

"What's going on?", Deidara asked.

"We have been robbed of everything.", Ying said wiping a tear out of her eye, "Avatar Aang is currently trying to reason with the official."

Deidara saw the ticket lady spit on Aang's forehead. Deidara under normal circumstances would not care at all, but right now was different. He walked right up to the ticket lady.

"HEY YOU WRINKLES!", Deidara shouted and flipped a bird in front of the ticket lady, "THIS IS FOR YOU, HM!"

The ticket lady gasped at the insolence Deidara displayed. Deidara smirked a cocky smile and walked away, back to the group. No one, not even the security, noticed a pair of clay spiders skitter across the floor to the ticket lady. As soon as the ticket lady shrieked and stepped on them, the spiders exploded, singeing the ruthless woman.

"So what now?", Deidara asked.

Aang turned to Tahn, Ying, and Song as he wiped the 'denied' from his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll get to the city safely. I'll lead you through the Serpent's Pass.", Aang said.

* * *

_Later..._

"I can't believe we gave up our tickets and now we're going through the Serpent's Pass.", Sokka said.

"I can't believe you're still whining about it. You're the one who suggested it earlier like it was the best idea in the world.", Toph said.

"I could careless, as long as I got my clay, I am alright. I could use a good battle if it comes to that, hm.", Deidara said, "The one in the desert was pathetic due to my lack of clay."

"I'm coming as well!"

A girl in an armored green dress and face paint came dash towards them. She had a green and gold forehead protector and what seemed to be fans as well.

"Who's she?", Deidara asked as Sokka and the girl began to talk to each other.

"That's Suki.", Katara said, "We meet her at Kyoshi Island and from what I heard, she kicked the sexism out of Sokka the hard way."

"She also got him to wear a dress!", Aang whispered as he snickered at the memory.

Deidara burst out laughing at the mental image. Sokka loomed over Deidara with crossed arms.

"For your information that dress was a symbol of bravery and honor.", Sokka said sternly.

"More like a loss of honor!", Toph snarked, causing more laughter and made Sokka blush.

"If you want, we can do it again sometimes.", Suki said giggling, "And with an audience."

Sokka's face could only grow redder as those words came out of Suki's mouth.

* * *

_Later at the Serpent's Pass..._

Sokka stared at the Serpent's pass. He had expected something different than what he saw right in front of him.

"That's the Serpent's Pass? I thought it would be more wind-y, like a snake.", Sokka said, "Must have been an error in the naming."

Ying went to one of the posts and gasped. Deidara took a look and raised an eyebrow.

'_Was this person on cactus juice or something when they wrote this?_', Deidara thought.

"This writing is so horrible!", Ying said.

Katara looked at the writing, and was startled by the darkness within the words.

"Abandon hope.", Katara read.

"How can we abandon hope? It's all that we have left!", Ying sobbed.

"I don't know. The monks used to say that hope was just a distraction, so maybe we do need to abandon it.", Aang said.

"What are you saying?", Katara asked.

"Hope is not going to get us into Ba Sing Se and it's not going to help find Appa. We need to focus on what we're doing right now and that's getting across this path.", Aang said.

"Alright, if you say so.", Katara said, not feeling at ease.

Everyone began walking onto the narrow rock formation, watching their step to make sure no one fell off.

"The Fire Nation controls the western lake. Rumor has it they're working on something big on the other side of it and don't want anyone to find out what it is.", Suki said.

"I wonder what it could be and would it be worth turning it into art.", Deidara mused.

"What do you mean by 'turning it into art'?", Suki asked.

"Blowing it up of course! Art is an explosion, hm!", Deidara said with a big grin.

"Okay.", Suki said, a bit unsure if Deidara was crazy or not.

At that moment, Tahn slipped. Toph caught him with her Earthbending. At that moment, a Fire Nation ship spotted them and began firing at them. Deidara placed a hand into one of his clay pouches.

"Finally! Something to blow up and not get in trouble for!", Deidara said and pulled his hand out of his pouch.

Suki watched as a clay bird came out of a mouth that was on Deidara's hand. Deidara tossed it into the air, where the bird became a large animated bird. He jumped onto the bird and flew towards the Fire Ship.

Fireballs were sent at Deidara, to which he bird dodged with ease. Deidara quickly formed a few bats and sent them after a few of the Firebenders. The Firebenders that were hit by the clay bats were not only blown up, but sent over board too.

"Your end is brought to you by me, hm.", Deidara said with a cocky smirk, effectively ticking off the Firebenders.

"FIRE!", One of the Firebenders shouted.

Five Firebenders lines up and shot blast of fire at Deidara. The arsonist narrowly escaped the blasts. He glared at the Firebenders and quickly formed two centipedes.

"You get on my nerves, hm...", Deidara said and threw the clay centipedes at the Firebenders.

The centipedes got a Firebender each. The targets Firebenders struggled against the constriction. One Firebender, who was not hit, fired a fireball at one of the centipedes. Big mistake. The flame was all that was needed to blow up the centipede, effectively taking out all five Firebenders. Deidara just laughed his head off.

"That was a very stupid move!", Deidara cackled.

While Deidara was busy mocking the Firebenders that foolishly ignited one of the centipedes, a new group of Firebenders came out and knocked Deidara off his bird and onto the ship while also taking out the clay bird. Deidara tumbled for a bit and stopped in front of what appeared to be the commander.

"Take him to a holding cell. Don't let him escape.", The commander demanded.

Deidara sheepishly chuckled as the Firebenders knocked him out and tied him up and escorted him away. One of the privates confronted the commander.

"Commander Ryu, what shall we do when we unbind him?", The private asked.

"I don't want you to unbind him, Private Toru. I will be interrogating him and I don't want to have any troubles with him and those bombs of his.", Commander Ryu said.

"Yes, Commander Ryu. I will let them know right away!", Private Toru said and rushed down into the holding area.

* * *

_Several (might be even longer than that) hours later..._

Deidara woke up and sat up in the cell. He began to struggle against the ropes. He only succeeded in giving himself rope burn.

'_How long was I out? How could I have let them take me out like that?_', Deidara thought.

He at least knew he wasn't entirely defenseless since they only tied up his arms and hands, so he still had means of fighting them off. He wasn't the best in no hands fighting for nothing in the academy, when he was still loyal to the Hidden Stone Village.

*_CREEK!_*

The heavy steel door opened. The commander stood there with no emotion on his face and approached Deidara. Deidara glared at the commander with killer intent.

"Who the heck are you?", Deidara spat.

"I suggest you tell me that first, brat.", The commander said with venom.

"Like I'd tell you anything, hm!", Deidara said.

The commander's eyes narrowed in irritation. He shot a fireblast at Deidara. Deidara would have been burned if he hadn't used what little mobility he had to dodged the oncoming fireball.

"You will tell me what I want to know. If you don't I will make sure the Fire Lord has fun with you.", The commander said harshly.

"Ha! Like some leader could scare me! You have no idea who you're talking to, hm!", Deidara said.

The commander grabbed Deidara by the neck. Deidara could smell the smoke from the commander's mouth as the commander's face came closer.

"Then I suggest you tell me who I am talking to, punk!", The Commander sneered.

"Go blow yourself up, hm!", Deidara sneered back.

The commander's hand was quick. The stinging sensation spread across Deidara's cheek, leaving a nice red hand print. Deidara glared even harder at the commander.

"Since you won't talk, I will be sure the Fire Lord has a good time with you.", The commander said and left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Deidara huffed in aggravation. He scanned the room for something to use. He saw a decorative pike in a corner. Dull from the looks of it, but should do the job.

Deidara laid on his back and spun himself to the wall. He pumped Chakra to his feet and began walking on the walls to where the pike was like it was nothing. Once he was at the pike, he positioned himself carefully over the pike and began sawing the ropes against the dulled blade. It took several minutes for the dulled blade to do it's job, but it was worth it. Deidara knew he was done when he felt the ropes significantly looser. He slipped his hands out of the binds and moved them slightly. He grabbed the pike, channeling some Chakra into it, and began working on the second set of rope, being careful to not cut himself. Who knows where the pike had been before being decor.

*_SNAP!_*

The last set of ropes snapped after some effort. Deidara smirked, this was easy. Too easy. He jumped to the ground with a graceful landing.

'_They must be very arrogant of their abilities._', Deidara thought.

Deidara smirked as he placed a hand into his clay pouch. They forgot to take it away, that or they were just stupid enough to think it was harmless. They did say 'there were no bombs on him, just flimsy clay'. Oh how dead wrong they were. Twelve clay spiders came out of the hand mouth and began skittering to the door in haste. Four clay spiders latched onto each of the door's hinges, ensuring there was enough power behind to take out the hinges. For the heck of it, Deidara decided to throw in three slightly stronger clay spiders. Each one skittered to a door hinge, latching onto the existing clay spiders.

"Katsu!", Deidara said, blowing up all of the spiders.

Each hinge came undone with each explosion. The door fell backwards with a loud thud. That was when Deidara heard thundering footsteps. They had realized he beginning his escape. Deidara dashed out of his cell, determined to reach the deck.

As soon as he saw the stairs to the deck, he paused and stuffed a hand into his clay pouch. There were three Firebenders standing before him, ready to fry him.

"Surrender this instant!", One of the Firebenders demanded.

"Like heck I will, hm!", Deidara said and tossed three clay cobras at the Firebenders.

The clay cobras hissed as they flew through the air. They latched onto the Firebenders, constricting them in every which way. One Firebender passed out due to the location of one of the cobras.

"Katsu!"

The Firebenders that were still conscious screamed in agony as the cobras constricted further before exploding. Deidara just walked on top of the badly burnt/dead Firebenders without a care as he went up to the deck. There he came face to face with the commander. The commander was not pleased.

"I suggest you go back to your cell or you will suffer the dire consequences.", The commander said with an angered expression

"Nah. I don't think so! You will get to see why my art beats your guy's disgraceful excuse of an art.", Deidara said with a smug look.

The commander cackled at those words.

"You think art will stop me? What are you going to do? Paint a mural and see if that will kill me?", The commander asked.

Deidara groaned.

"Don't you dare insult my art like that! IT'S SUPERFLAT AND EXPLOSIVE! MURALS ARE A DUD THAT DIED A LONG TIME AGO, HM!", Deidara snapped and shoved his hands into his pouches.

With massive killer intent, Deidara threw sphere of clay at the commander. The commander dodged the clay spheres with ease. The commander smirked as the spheres plopped onto the ground, completely missing the target.

"That's it? That was defiantly flat if you ask me.", The commander mocked.

Deidara was burning in rage.

"THAT DOES IT!", Deidara shouted and formed a hand sign, "KATSU!"

The spheres blew up with force stronger than the last sets of bombs he had used on the guards. The commander was thrown off by the sheer force of the explosions. Ringing sounds tore through his ears as he regained his balance.

"Guess I have to break out my next prototype, hm.", Deidara said as he made a clay dragon.

The clay dragon came to life, and Deidara got onto it. The dragon took to the skies, but however, Deidara didn't use it to escape. No, he made the dragon throw up mines onto the commander. The mines began to become malformed figures as they latched and bound the commander in every which way. The commander struggled to break free, but the clay kept him in hold, restricting his movements. Deidara gave a wicked smile at the commander from the air and made sure the commander could see it.

"You little wretch!", The commander spat, "Let me go this instant!"

"Or what. Think of it, you have the one in a life time opportunity to become part of my art, hm. You should count yourself lucky you lasted this long considering you insulted my art twice. Many have insulted it three times and died the second their last words came out.", Deidara said, "KATSU!"

The commander screamed in agony. He was a goner now and the same went for his ship. The ship sunk from the massive holes that explosions formed.

Deidara flew off on his clay dragon, searching for the last place he knew Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Ying, Tahn, and Song were. When he got there, he saw that everyone was gone. He saw from the air the pass was a direct, no forks, route. That meant, if they were still traveling the serpent's pass, they would be heading in one direction.

Deidara headed the the north north east, following the general direction of the pass. He used his scope to search for something that told him they were there. All he could see was a left over campsite, indicating that he was out of quite awhile. As he got further along the path, he spotted was seemed to be remains of a pillar in the water. It didn't look natural, so it was likely that everyone traveled under water until something disturbed them. It could have been a predatory animal like a shark. He wouldn't know for sure until he got a better look at the water.

He then saw what seemed to be an earth tent. Ying was pregnant, so that indicated she had given birth.

'_So they got out of the Serpent's Pass alive. That's good._', Deidara thought.

He then saw something in the distance. He took a closer look through his eye scope and saw a large drill blow up. However it made Deidara give the 'really' expression.

'_Amateurs..._', Deidara thought.

He steered the clay dragon to the blown up drill. There he saw, Aang, covered in goop and mud, smiling for the world to see. Deidara looked at him.

"Seriously?", Deidara asked, disgusted at what the explosion left behind.

"We stopped the drill from penetrating Ba Sing Se. Besides where were you?", Aang said.

"Got captured, interrogated, slightly beaten, and blew up a steal ship that seemed to belong to the so called Firebenders, hm.", Deidara said as if it was a normal thing, "The usual."

"You call that usual?", Aang asked in shock.

"When you live life as a ninja, being captured and interrogated is a normal part of life. Beatings are bonus if they really like you.", Deidara said, with the part about beatings being filled with sarcasm.

Aang could not find a response to that, he was really glad he was the Avatar, not a ninja.

* * *

_Later at sun down..._

On the outer wall stood Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Katara After Deidara briefing his bombtastic time on a Fire Nation ship, they all looked at the setting sun in the horizon.

"I just want to say, good effort out there today, Team Avatar!", Sokka said.

"Enough with the Team Avatar stuff. No matter how many times you say it, it's not going to catch on.", Katara said.

"Is there something I missed, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Long story short, Hot Fuse, Sokka has been trying to give our group a name.", Toph said.

"Hot Fuse?", Deidara asked.

"I like giving people nicknames.", Toph said, "At least it fits. Be glad it's not Sokka giving it because he seems to be losing it."

"How about ... The Boomeraang Squad! See it's good because it's got 'Aang' and 'Boom' in it. _Boom_er_aang_.", Sokka said as he held his boomerang, Aang, and Deidara.

"I think I like that one.", Aang said.

"Even the Explosion Corps would frown the minute they hear THAT one.", Deidara said.

"Let's just talk about this on our way into Ba Sing Se.", Katara said and walked off with Deidara, Toph, and Aang following behind her.

"The Aang Gang?", Sokka asked.

"Sokka...", Katara said getting impatient.

"The Bomb Squad?", Sokka asked, "Get it? Cause we are the bomb."

"Sokka, shut up, hm!", Deidara said, losing his patients with the lame team names.

"The Fearsome Fivesome?", Sokka suggested.

"Your crazy!", Toph remarked.

"Ewww!", Deidara said, "Rethink that one, okay?"

"What we're fearsome!", Sokka said and ran after them.

"NOT IN THAT WAY, HM!", Deidara said.


	3. Walls That Lie and Hide the Truth

**Binas:** Nice! That many follows in faves in a little as a week is not too shabby. I am sure you caught those little tidbits last chapter. If so, I think some of you were laughing. Also my updating is messed up by the stinkin' EOCs. And I have a feeling that the Finals will do a similar thing...

And good news: I have my new hard drive now! While some of you may think it's awful but it isn't. My stories aren't saved to my old hard drive nor flash drives. Nope! They are saved to this very site. As long as I can log in or my internet doesn't give me any trouble, no progress shall be lost!

Review time!

TheMagicManWithThePlan: I can be a bit of a realist sometimes when writing. So I will take it as a compliment. Glad they aren't like a cheese grater being used on coarse granite, cause I like it when characters fit in like a correctly placed puzzle piece. I can agree, characters that are overpowered kinda ruin a good story. I sure did, not only does the age fit within the group (who has a nineteen year old in a group of twelve to sixteen year olds anyways?).

As for the sadist and spiteful attitude, I am not good at writing that. I have kinda been struggling getting that part down. If you can, you can help me get that part down. I originally intended the part where he blew up the ship to be an act of sadist behavior, but I guess that got a bit warped because one, Deidara was ticked off, and two, it was toned down. I am not really wanting an M rating on my list because that might make my parents take away fanfiction (which means no more updates period until I get my own place and computer (they say they own my computer I am just allowed to use it cause I didn't buy it) which will be a few years from now). They already spazed once when I accidentally read a story that was written by a swear happy person.

I am glad you're game. Deidara is going to be in for a dozy for sure. Some moments he rather not speak of again, like Sokka's cactus induced marriage proposal. And I think I see where you are going. I am not the best on cues unfortunetly. ^.^' And I will try to keep his power level down. One of the reasons why I took away his C4 and C0 in the first place cause those would obliterate everyone, thus ending the story in a suckish way. His C3 however, is gonna still be there with a twist... *Grins evilly*

JaDe In The NighT and Guest (Chapter 2, May 6th): Oh, that will happen and it will begin a rather explosive relationship... No, it's not a love relationship if you know what I mean. We all know Azula will just mess with him like the manipulative bad girl she is. And I think you can guess how ticked off Deidara will be at her.

As for reactions, I was stuck there... Sorry, but maybe I could do a bit of a flashback or omake later on when I get the right idea.

Guest 3 (Chapter 1, May 6th): I guess I picked the right scenario there. ^.^ I guess Deidara should be kidnapped more often. *Giggles a bit*

The King Of Pop: That's what I love to write most, people interacting in different ways and seeing what comes up as a result. As for the whole killing thing, we get the others witnessing something close but involves sculptures of a certain brainwashed lady this chapter. Let's say overly peppy ladies who are bad as Tobi and Deidara DON'T mix at all. The others will talk to him about it though since he is on the team.

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I may get back to you.

FYI: Did you know that the Corncob Guy is a reference to an Invader Zim joke? I may not be a fan of IZ, but I DO at least do my research.

Also, since we don't know much about the Explosion Corps, I decided to fill in part of that myself.

* * *

.

* * *

Deidara sat in between Sokka and Toph on the train. The train was not like any form of transportation Deidara has ever rode before. While they did have some vehicles in the Shinobi Nations, none were powered by man like this. It was truly a new experience for Deidara. Too bad he wasn't allowed to blow it up.

"For the last time Deidara, you are not suppose to blow up the train!", Sokka said sternly.

"Why?", Deidara asked, looking to get a rise out of Sokka.

"Because! It is not meant to be like your art! It's to help people get from point A to point B. Transportation! Just like your birds, Appa, and Momo in the case of the Tickfleas.", Sokka said eyeing Momo, who chattered, "Yeah I know the feeling, I once fell into a colony of them. One of the many injures Katara couldn't take care of."

"Sokka, I didn't know how to heal at the time.", Katara said, "Besides, can we please drop it."

"Sure, like the time you told me to drop it when I got two fishhooks IN MY THUMB!", Sokka said.

"Don't even want to know how that happened, hm.", Deidara said sweat dropping.

"I do. It could make some good blackmail material.", Toph said with a grin.

"TOPH!", Sokka squeaked, "You wouldn't!"

At that moment they entered the inner wall of Ba Sing Se. Deidara was wondering how many walls the city even had. It took long enough to even see the inner wall.

"Look, the Inner Wall! I can't believe we finally made it to Ba Sing Se in one piece.", Katara said, diverting the topic away from Sokka's amusing injuries from over the years.

However, this spun up Sokka in another direct as well.

"Hey, don't jinx it! We can still be attacked by some giant exploding Fire Nation Spoon. Or find out the city's been submerged in an ocean full of killer shrimp!", Sokka said.

Deidara gave Sokka a weird look.

"How is that even possible, hm? Who the heck would even use a _SPOON_ to blow up a _CITY_?", Deidara asked, slightly riled up.

"Kinda like how you do you art.", Sokka said.

"Two totally different things, Sokka! A spoon, _A SPOON_ is NOTHING like my _CLAY_! Don't you even _DARE_ try to compare the two again!", Deidara snapped.

"Sokka, have you been drinking Cactus Juice again?", Toph asked.

"I am just saying, creepy and weird stuff always happen to us.", Sokka said.

As if the world hated Toph, Sokka, and Deidara, a fat guy who was sucking on a corn cob came in. The corn cob guy sat down right on Deidara's lap, disturbing Deidara in many ways.

"GET OFF OF ME, HM!", Deidara shouted and began hitting the guy.

The corn cob guy didn't budge, he only continued to suck on his corn cob with his creepy, vacant facial expression. Deidara groaned in irritation and bit the man in the back. After what seemed forever, the corncob guy got up and sat down on the other side of Sokka and continued to suck on his corncob.

"You just had to say that creepy and weird stuff always happens to us, didn't you, hm?", Deidara asked harshly.

"Sorry.", Sokka said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, we will find Appa.", Katara said comforting Aang, who was letting his mind wonder to the thought of Appa.

"I am not sure. It's such a big city.", Aang said.

"He's a ten ton flying bison? Where could they hide him?", Sokka asked just to see the sheer size of Ba Sing Se from the inside, "Oh..."

Eventually the train arrived at their location. A train station. Deidara looked around. It was empty. Too empty. Something wasn't right.

"Great, back in the city.", Toph grumbled.

"What's you're problem! This fantastic!", Sokka said.

"It's just another dumb place with walls and rules. You'll get sick of it after a few days.", Toph said.

"It seems too quite here. When you said people use these trains, I thought this place would be pact.", Deidara said.

Aang took out his whistle and used it. He lifted his head up to the sky, wishing to be with Appa again. It jerked his heart a bit but it wasn't as unbearable as it was in the desert. It was because he had friends to help keep him going and keep his hope in sight.

The moment was busted when out of no where from behind a fast moving train, a woman with a large, unnatural, creepy smile appeared. She had long dark hair, dark eyes that held no real identity, and a long and elegant yellow and green dress. She approached them with her hands in her long sleeves.

Deidara mentally winced at the woman. This reeked of 'danger' and 'caution' from just meters away. He decided he would keep his guard up and keep his eyes on her.

"Hello, my name is Joo Dee! I have been given the great honor of showing the Avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Deidara! Welcome to our wonderful city.", The woman said.

"How do you know my name?!", Deidara asked spitefully, gaining looks from the others.

"I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't!", Joo Dee chirped, "Shall we get started?"

Deidara fumed at the lousy answer. People just didn't know names right off the bat.

"Yes.", Sokka said narrowing his eyes slightly as he put on a smile, "We have information on the Fire Nation that the Earth King needs to hear about-"

"Great! Let's begin the tour! After that, I will show you to your new home.", Joo Dee said, ticking off Sokka.

Sokka rushed up to Joo Dee, hoping to get his point across.

"Look! You might have missed what I said. We NEED to talk to the Earth King about the war.", Sokka said.

"You are in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is perfectly safe behind these magnificent walls.", Joo Dee said as if she had said it thousands of times before.

This didn't seem to ease Sokka at all. Joo Dee walked away, leaving a simmered Sokka. Deidara's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

'_I don't like this. This doesn't seem right. No city is perfectly safe from war behind walls. I have heard of ninjas actually busting down walls stronger than these stones walls here._', Deidara thought.

* * *

_Later in a carriage..._

"Here is the Lower Ring.", Joo Dee said as the carriage entered the Lower Ring.

The world outside the carriage was sad and gloomy. People dressed in rags and old clothes walked among the roads. Many of them had little money to spare in the markets that were present. The markets themselves had little to offer. Some of the things on the shelves were a bit stale but still edible. Some people had weapons concealed on them in various places, which Deidara instantly noticed.

"What's that wall for?", Katara asked pointing to a wall that seemed a bit out of place.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls! There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside, that help maintain order and conduct.", Joo Dee said, "This is where the new arrivals, refugees, artisans and craftsman, those who work with their hands live."

Deidara frowned. This was not a very stable way for a city to be run. He knew that cause he took out several villages that were like this and they fell apart faster than he expected. Ah those good old memories where he bombed for the giggles and soiling and pleasure of 'sharing his art' before adding 'for payment' to the list of reasons to bomb things.

"You do have to watch where you step though.", Joo Dee said spotting muggers.

"Why do they have all of these people in one part of the city?", Katara asked as she sadly watched the people of the Lower Ring go on about their day.

"This is the reason I never came to Ba Sing Se. People have always said it was the complete opposite of how the monks told us to live.", Aang said.

Soon the carriage passed through another wall, leading to a more ornate scenery. Deidara scoffed at the 'artistic gardens' that Joo Dee called them.

'_There're just stupid flowers..._', Deidara thought.

"This is the Middle Ring. Home to our shops, restaurants, finances, and university.", Joo Dee said.

"Yeah, sure sounds nice.", Deidara said sarcastically.

"It sure does.", Joo Dee said.

Deidara winced in slight irritation.

'_If she doesn't stop being this peppy, I WILL blow her up!_', Deidara thought maliciously.

"Oh! We meet a professor from Ba Sing Se University! He brought us to an under ground spirit library where we found information that is vital for the Earth king to hear!", Sokka said, growing more and more irritated with each word.

"Isn't history magnificent? Oh look there's the oldest building in Ba Sing Se, Town Hall!", Joo Dee said pointing to an old ornate building.

The carriage came to a halt and Joo Dee stepped out for a moment. Sokka then let his fumes loose.

"Is that woman DEAF!? She misses almost every single word I say!", Sokka shouted.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it.", Toph said as she crossed her arms.

Aang and Katara gave sad glares to Sokka. Deidara on the other hand was pondering. He hadn't said a word since his last sarcastic comment.

"What's on your mind, Deidara?", Sokka asked, noticing the intense thinking Deidara was doing.

"Something's not right about her. It's as if she was placed in a Genjutsu and thus being controlled into saying and doing what she does.", Deidara said.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment, wondering if what Deidara said could be plausible. However, one question broke the silence.

"What's Genjutsu?"

Deidara sighed. He looked at Sokka, who asked the question, and thought out a way to explain it easily.

"Genjutsu is illusionary techniques. They are used to distract and or trap your opponents. It can also be used to brainwash people into doing your bidding.", Deidara said and noticed Sokka was opening his mouth to say something, "And no, I don't specialize in those cheap Jutsus. It's disgraceful to me as an artist."

That got Sokka to shut up. By this time, Joo Dee had returned to the carriage. The carriage began to move again.

"I hope I wasn't gone too long.", Joo Dee said.

"Not long enough, hm...", Deidara said spitefully under his breath as he gave the peppy woman a small, unnoticeable glare.

Joo Dee, thankfully, didn't hear the comment. With Deidara's suspicions of her being under Genjutsu being silently thought out, they all decided to keep their eyes open for anymore abnormalities. And that feeling of something dark was going on in the background of the seemingly normal city sent shivers down Deidara's back like ice cold water was running down it. If there was something not right, then the feeling was correct.

Eventually the Upper Ring came into view. It was by far, the most ornate part of all of Ba Sing Se.

"This is the Upper Ring. It is home to the most important citizens and officials in Ba Sing Se. Your home is not to far from our current location.", Joo Dee said.

The 'eternal beauty', as Joo Dee called it unfortunetly, of this part of the city made Deidara gag. He wondered what Ninjutsu made them dub this part of the city as 'eternal beauty'.

"Just being in this part of town makes me sick now, hm!", Deidara said with a purely disgusted look.

Joo Dee surprisingly, ignored the awful comment. But that didn't mean the others didn't. Katara whacked Deidara in the back of the head and shot him a glare. Deidara returned it in full. Katara ignored him and took a look outside the carriage. There was a very peculiar wall there and it gave off a bad vibe.

Sokka took a look himself and saw men in dark green and gray uniforms. They had dark green brimmed hats that obscured their lowered faces. They too gave off bad vibes.

"What's inside that wall?", Katara asked.

"Talk about over protection.", Deidara said as he glared at the wall.

"Who are those weird looking mean guys in the dark robes?", Sokka asked.

"Inside that wall is the Royal Palace. And those men are the Dai Li, the cultural authority. They protect all of our traditions.", Joo Dee said.

"Do they include being overly peppy and suspicious, hm?", Deidara asked showing slight irritation.

"Don't be silly! They make sure everyone has the freedom to enjoy society and the peace that reigns in Ba Sing Se.", Joo Dee said, chuckling a bit at Deidara's rather souring attitude.

"I wasn't being silly...", Deidara whispered to himself and crossed his arms.

"Can we see the Earth King now?", Aang said with boredom lacing his voice.

"Oh no! One doesn't just pop in on the Earth king.", Joo Dee said.

This made groans spread through out Team Avatar. And one voice became rather irritated rather quickly.

"When we get to our 'home', can I blow SOMETHING up?!", Deidara shouted.

* * *

After a very long and irritating tour ride through the city, Joo Dee finally took them to their 'home'. It was a bit spacious but not too much, and like all buildings in the Upper Ring, was very ornate. It had hedges all around it's green foundation and yellow walls. Some flower beds were placed nearby in patterns to attract attention.

"Here it is, your new home!", Joo Dee said as Momo flew around the ornate house, checking it out from different views.

A messenger ran up to Joo Dee and gave her a scroll. Joo Dee read it as Team Avatar walked up the steps to enter their 'new home'.

"More good news! Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being looked over and should be put together in about a month!", Joo Dee said cheerfully.

Deidara's eyes went completely blank as he face faulted into the ground at the news as a vein popped up from his forehead. Everyone else was rather surprised at the sudden news.

"HOW THE _HECK_ IS _THAT_ _GOOD_ _NEWS_, HM?!", Deidara shouted, royally ticked off.

"A MONTH?!", Sokka shouted in in surprise.

"Six to eight weeks for accuracy.", Joo Dee said and put on a poker face.

Deidara moaned in irritation from the ground.

'_What did I do to deserve THIS?!_', Deidara thought.'

Everyone entered the house. Well in Deidara's case, he was dragged in by Toph, who rolled her unseeing eyes at how Deidara was behaving.

"You know, you are just like Sokka in some ways.", Toph said, "Minus the obsession with blowing up everything in sight, tendencies to be a bit of a sadist, the spiteful comments, and shorter fuse."

"Just get that brainwashed woman OUT OF HERE or I will MAKE her go!", Deidara said clawing the floor board.

"Who knew you had a lot of different fuses that could be set off, Hot Fuse.", Toph mused, "Some of them are quite entertaining."

Deidara moaned as Toph continued to drag Deidara into the house. Joo Dee failed to notice his beyond irked expression. That didn't mean the others didn't notice his irritation at Joo Dee.

"Isn't it nice? I believe you will really enjoy your stay here.", Joo Dee said.

"I think we would be enjoying the stay a little more if we weren't waiting so long.", Sokka said, "Can't we see the Earth King any sooner?"

"Sorry but the Earth King is really busy managing Ba Sing Se. He will see you when time allows him to.", Joo Dee said.

"If we are going to be here for a month, we might as well look for Appa.", Aang said looking out a window with Momo.

Joo Dee gave a small bow to Aang.

"It would be my honor escort you anywhere you need to go.", Joo Dee said.

"We don't need a babysitter.", Toph said finally getting Deidara to the center of the room, "Okay, maybe Deidara, but most certainly not the rest of us."

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER EITHER!", Deidara snapped.

"Then start acting like it, Hot Fuse. You make two year olds look like model citizens.", Toph remarked.

"I just want Joo Dee to leave us alone!", Deidara said.

Toph grabbed Deidara by the ear and began to whisper into it. After Toph finished whispering into his ear, Deidara grumbled as he turned away. His own words turned against him.

"If I leave you guys alone then that would make me a bad hostess. Where shall we start?", Joo Dee said.

Deidara groaned, he was so not looking forward to this mess. Not one little bit. However, this was not the real Deidara, because 'Deidara' went with a puff of smoke, startling everyone.

"Where did he go?", Katara asked.

*_KABOOM!_*

"I think I know where he went.", Toph said and pointed to the window.

Everyone crowed around the window that Toph pointed to. She crossed her arms and continued to use her Earthbending to feel what the real Deidara was doing.

Outside in the backyard, the real Deidara was making well detailed clay sculptures of Joo Dee, which confused everyone. However, Joo Dee seemed pleased with how the sculptures looked, not knowing what Deidara was trying to do.

"Why the heck would he make sculptures at a time like this?", Sokka asked.

"Let's say I told him to take his anger outside after reminding him what he said in the carriage.", Toph said.

At that moment, the Joo Dee sculpture blew up. Joo Dee blinked for a bit, not knowing what to think of the situation. Deidara stood outside laughing and howling at the excitement of what he was doing. He made another sculpture of Joo Dee and proceeded to blow that one up too.

"TAKE THAT WENCH!", Deidara shouted, letting all of Ba Sing Se know he was enjoying the fun involved in his art.

"Don't ask. He's just crazy...", Sokka said.

* * *

Hours went by and the entire backyard was black and ashes. Very few plants were spared from Deidara's clay bombs. Many neighbors were directing their children away from the house, not wanting the kids to be near the mad bomber. They all hoped that the Avatar was alright and not killed by Deidara.

In the backyard, Deidara laid on the ground from Chakra exhaustion. His clay was all over him and the backyard. From head to toe, he was covered in scorch marks himself. He took deep breaths, trying to clear his head from the headache that was brought on from overexerting his Chakra and energy into blowing up the Joo Dee sculptures.

"I guess... I... Over... Did it... hm...", Deidara panted.

A shadow loomed over Deidara. It was Katara, who did not look very pleased at the mess that was around her.

"Alright, what got into you?", Katara asked.

Deidara smiled sheepishly. If he wasn't in such an exhausted state, he would be trying to back away from Katara.

"I... Kinda over... Did it...", Deidara said between breaths.

"Kinda? This looks like you went beyond that. Look, I understand that Joo Dee ticks you off, but that doesn't mean that you have to blow up a bunch of dummies of her.", Katara said.

"But-", Deidara started.

"But nothing. Listen, you just can't do this everywhere you go. I understand when we have to fight but just for the heck of it, that is another story altogether. Now come on, dinner is going to be here shortly and it's getting late. So come on.", Katara said.

Deidara was surprised Katara was able to lift him up and carry him inside. He would have argued with Katara, but he didn't have the energy to fight at the moment. In his head, he was mocking her words, not giving any mind to them.

'_I can do whatever I want and you can't stop me._', Deidara thought.

* * *

_The next morning..._

Deidara woke up and found himself on something similar to the futons at home. He stretched a bit with a yawn. He got up, rolled up his futon and placed it in a corner. He walked into the living room. Aang was lounging on a railing, Sokka was lying on the floor with his feet on the wall, and Toph was lying on a pill of pillows picking her nose.

"Looks like someone recovered from their wild behavior.", Sokka said, "I was beginning to think you'd never wake up."

"Can it.", Deidara said.

"Okay, okay. No need to wake up on the wrong side of the bed.", Sokka said and began the count the boards on the ceiling.

At that moment, Katara rushed in with a large packet. Most likely this world's form of a news paper. It was rolled up like a traditional newspaper but looked to be handmade.

"I got it! I know how we will get to see the Earth King!", Katara said.

"How are we going to to do that, Sugar Queen?", Toph asked then began mimicking Joo Dee, "One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King!"

"The king is having a gala for his pet bear this evening.", Katara said.

"Who in their right frame of mind keeps a _bear_ as a pet?", Deidara asked.

A break of silence dawned the room until Aang, of course, broke it.

"You men, Platypus Bear?", Aang asked.

"A what, hm?", Deidara asked.

"No, it just says bear.", Katara said.

Sokka waved his hand in the air in dismissal.

"Surely they mean his pet Skunk Bear.", Sokka said, holding his nose for emphasis.

Deidara gave a look at Sokka, not sure of what to make of the 'game' everyone was playing.

"Or Armadillo Bear.", Toph said.

"Gopher Bear?", Aang asked.

"It just says... Bear.", Katara said, causing another break of silence.

"This place is weird...", Toph said.

"How the heck is a plain old bear weird? These bear hybrids are weird.", Deidara said.

"Then your from a weird place.", Toph said flicking snot at Deidara's forehead and proceed to pick her nose again.

Deidara frowned and flicked the snot off his forehead. This was not amusing him at all.

"My point is, the palace will be pack, we could sneak in as guests!", Katara said.

"That's a plausible idea.", Deidara said, thinking out the idea out in his head in both success and failure situations.

"Won't work at all.", Toph said.

Everyone looked at Toph. Katara gave Toph a confused look.

"Why not?", Katara asked.

"No offence to you simple country folk, a high society crowd will spot you from long ways away. You've got no manners!", Toph said and flicked her snot to the ceiling.

"Excuse me? I have no manners? You're not exactly 'miss fancy fingers' ", Katara said just for Toph to burp at her.

"Look. I learned proper society behavior but choose to abandon it. You, however, never learned it. Also, it's a bit too late as well.", Toph said.

"But you did learn it! You could teach us!", Sokka said.

"My parents tried to forced it on to me before I became a ninja.", Deidara said as if it was like foul tasting rice, "Not really sure if I even remember them, hm."

"I'm mastering every element. How hard can manners be?", Aang asked and wrapped himself up with a curtain and began bowing at everyone, "Good evening, Mr. Sokka Water Tribe, Ms. Katara Water Tribe, Deidara of the Stone, and Lord Momo of the Momo Dynasty, your Momo-ness!"

Sokka got a cocky smirk and he too wrapped himself up with the same curtain. He then used challenging voice at Aang.

"Oh Avatar Aang! How do you do? Please, go on!", Sokka said and gave a bow.

Aang, seeing the challenge, bowed a little deeper than Sokka. Sokka then took a deeper bow. That was when the bowing got taken to a ridiculous level. Deidara raised an eyebrow at how stupid Aang and Sokka looked. After a few minutes, both Sokka and Aang bashed each other's foreheads together and fell over, becomign tangled up in the curtain.

Toph walked over in disapproval.

"Katara and Deidara maybe able to pull it off, you two however would be just lucky to get in as busboys!", Toph said.

"But we feel so fancy!", Sokka whined, just for Toph's snot to fall off the ceiling and land on Sokka, making him frown.

"But your not.", Deidara said.

* * *

_Later..._

Aang and Sokka played a small game against each other. Aang was the victory of the game they were playing and flicked Sokka in the forehead with a devious grin, bruising Sokka's pride. Sokka rubbed his head where Aang flicked him.

Toph and Katara came out of the dressing, all dressed up in fancy dresses and make up. They held fans wide open close to their chests. Aang blushed as he looked at Katara.

"Wow... You look beautiful...", Aang said.

Sokka's hand inched closer to Aang's forehead and flicked said forehead. Aang winced in pain as Sokka snickered at his revenge. Katara opened her mouth to reply, but Toph stopped her.

"Rule number one in high society: No speaking to commoners.", Toph said and turned to the dressing room, "Come out Deidara!"

"No! I won't!", Deidara said.

"You look fine! Just come on out!", Katara said.

"I look completely ridiculous, hm!", Deidara shouted.

"I feel ridiculous myself. So come out you big wuss!", Toph said.

"I SAID NO!", Deidara shouted.

Toph stomped the floor lightly, launching Deidara out of the dressing room. That was when Sokka began snickering.

"Wow... Who knew he could actually look like one of the nobles.", Sokka snickered.

Aang gave a chuckle himself. He covered his mouth to keep it from getting out of hand.

"Reminds me of you, Sokka.", Aang said.

"At least I looked more manly than this!", Sokka laughed.

There on the floor, dressed in high society drag and make up, laid Deidara. He was both ticked off and embarrassed. He got up and hobbled a bit in the feminine shoes that he wore. He groaned in frustration.

"We tried to get him to fit into the men's clothing but he was way too small for them, so we went for the next best thing.", Toph said with a grin, "I think it worked out nicely."

"By nicely, you mean shredding my dignity, hm!", Deidara said glaring at Toph.

Toph waved Deidara's clay bags in front of Deidara. Deidara desperately tried to grab it, just for Toph to tease him. This ticked off Deidara more, but Toph enjoyed the frustration Deidara displayed. She eventually let him have the clay bags back.

"Just make sure no one sees it.", Toph said.

"Be lucky I am not blowing you up, hm...", Deidara said in a very quiet, annoyed tone and placed his clay bags back where they belonged.

Katara and Toph grabbed Deidara by the wrists and dragged him behind them.

"We will get into the party, and then find away to get two in through the side.", Katara said.

"You better behave, Deidara. That talk about so called 'expert infiltration' better not be boasting.", Toph said.

* * *

_Later at the palace..._

Katara, Deidara, and Toph approached the long line. Deidara scanned the line with his eye scope, which he refused to take off. He saw they all had one thing in common, a paper that looked like an invitation. Deidara quickly and covertly took three small chunks of clay, let his hand mouths do their thing, and made three clay balls into sheets that felt like paper. The sheets then began to ink themselves with the correct information that Deidara spotted. He handed two of them to Toph and Katara.

"Show these to the guard. If I got them right, we should be let in.", Deidara whispered.

Katara and Toph nodded and the trio stepped into the line. Deidara didn't mind the long wait because it gave him time to think of some new ideas for his Jutsus. Before he knew it, people were asking him to move up in line. Soon the trio were in the front.

"Invitations please.", The guard said.

Toph, Katara, and Deidara handed their 'invitations' to the guard. The guard over looked them and nodded in approval.

"Enjoy the party.", The guard said.

Katara, Toph, and Deidara grinned and rushed inside, gaining a look from the guard.

"Kids these days.", The guard said, "Next."

The party was extravagant. People in ornate gowns and robes were in high numbers. People ate, drunk, chatted, etc. Decorations hung from the ceiling, giving some life and light to the room. At the other side of the room sat a bear, who was eating all the meat present at the table it was at.

"I'm gonna go check things out around here for a bit, okay, hm?", Deidara whispered and left.

Deidara walked around, being careful to not let anything reveal he was just a boy in a dress. Some boys were hitting on him, but he returned it by slapping the offenders in the back of the head into some food or drink bowls. That got them to shut up.

He kept walking around and before he knew it, he bumped into someone. The man had a long braid and extremely elegant dark green robes.

"Sorry sir.", Deidara said, doing his best to mimic a girl voice.

"No harm done, young lady. Are you lost?", The man asked.

"Well, yes. I am looking for my mom and sister, hm.", Deidara said, accidentally making a crack in his faux girl voice, "Can you help me find them?"

"I would be honored.", The man said, "I am Long Feng, the cultural minster for the king."

"I am Dei.", Deidara said.

'_Stupid! You just gave away half of your actual name!_', Deidara thought.

"Let's go find your mother and sister.", Long Feng said.

Deidara followed Long Feng, keeping his guard up. Something was off about Long Feng, and he didn't like it.

Soon Katara and Toph came into view. Deidara placed a fake smile of gratitude on his face.

"Thank you Long Feng. I see them right now, hm.", Deidara said in his fake girly voice.

"The pleasure is mine.", Long Feng said with a slight bow.

Deidara rushed to Katara and Toph, who now were joined by Aang and Sokka.

"I'm here.", Deidara said, dropping the fake girl voice.

"Good. Now we can start searching for the Earth King more effectively.", Sokka said.

At that moment, Joo Dee rushed in and up to Team Avatar. She had an over exaggerated look of fear on her face.

"What are you doing here? You have to leave immediately, or we will be in terrible trouble!", Joo Dee said.

Joo Dee began trying to push Sokka, but Sokka effectively blocked her efforts with one of the platters.

"Not until we see the king.", Sokka said.

"You don't understand. You need to go!", Joo Dee said.

Joo Dee eventually won in knocking Sokka back a bit, but at the price of Aang spilling tea on one of the party guests and Deidara. Deidara frowned as the woman, who got hit by some of the tea, shrieked.

"Sorry! Don't scream!", Aang said and sent a large blast of Airbending at the two.

There went Aang and Deidara's disguises. Aang's hat got messed up, and the make up flew right off of Deidara. The worst part, his dress was caught in the breeze, exposing his capris to the world. One glance there, despite the very outlandish pants, they could tell that he was a boy in drag. Much to Deidara's relief, they were more focused on Aang than the gender reveal.

A long pregnant silence spread across the room. It was broken by the female guest, whom Aang just dried with Airbending.

"I had no idea the Avatar would be here!", The woman said in delight.

Joo Dee's face fell into the classic 'oh snap' expression. She had failed to get them away from the party.

"Keep everyone busy, I will look for the king.", Sokka whispered and dashed off.

Aang thought briefly and had an idea. He leaped into the air, abandoning the disguise in the process. He began putting on arrays of Waterbending and Airbending, gaining cheers from the crowd, and the bear too.

Deidara thought a bit himself. He examined the room. He couldn't use his bombs in here without causing mass panic, and he was sure that was not what Sokka meant by' keep everyone busy' judging by the tone of whisper he used. He then thought back to his first month in the Explosion Corps. While they were mostly used for fighting and demolition, they had a test to pass just to get in. It was basic, yet tricky due to how much Chakra Control you needed to have. Thank goodness it didn't require as much control required for being a medical ninja. It was being able to make fireworks. Deidara could remember how they needed to repair the testing room due to the extensive damages he caused back then.

"Hey! Look at this, hm!", Deidara said and instantly began to make some rather impressive fireworks by ripping his dress to shreds and using it to channel his explosive Chakra into.

'_Good thing I kept my actual clothes underneath this awful dress!_', Deidara thought as he continued to tear and ignite the pieces of said dress into fireworks.

That gathered a large crowd too. Everyone applauded as Deidara and Aang showed off their stuff. Unknown to them, one by one, Katara, Toph, and Momo were being dragged away silently by hidden Dai Li Agents.

Sokka then spotted the Earth King being carried by. He quickly turned to Aang and whispered the loudest he could to get the young Avatar's attention.

"Aang! The Earth King! He's here!", Sokka whispered but was then too taken away by two Dai Li Agents, "HEY! Let me go!"

Aang immediately rushed to the Earth King on an Air Scooter across the table, causing people to lift their plates up in response.

Deidara felt something off. He turned around and saw a pair of rock hands flying at him. He dodged them with ease. The hands came back around. Deidara quickly pulled out some clay, made a pair of spiders, and threw them at the rock hands.

"Katsu!", Deidara whispered.

The rock hand blew up, but to Deidara's shock, pulled themselves back together and grabbed the little bomber. By the unknown force that controlled the rock hands, Deidara was dragged away by them. He struggled against the earthen bonds. After the rock hands stopped pulling him back, he realized that the Dai Li captured him. Deidara quickly formed a hand sign and a puff of smoke surrounded him. When the smoke cleared, all that was left behind was a pail full of dung. The two Dai Li Agents were confused then angered by the trick. Across the room, they spotted Deidara, who was giving a very cheeky grin and ran outside.

The two Dai Li Agents tailed Deidara as fast as they could, having a hard time deciphering Deidara's movements. They never seen a person move so fast nor jump as high without the aid of bending.

They tailed Deidara all the way to a park within the city. It was empty, thankfully. Deidara then stopped and turned around, and gave them a look.

"So you do want a fight, hm.", Deidara said.

"Stand down right now. We are trying to escort you to where Long Feng can talk to you and your friends in private.", One of the Dai Li Agents said firmly.

"Is that so? Then what was with the rock hands?", Deidara argued.

"To make sure you came with us without causing an uproar. None of the civilians needed to know where you were going."

"What happened to tapping people on the shoulders, hm?", Deidara asked just to get several rock hands thrown at him, this time they effectively covered his hands.

Deidara frowned and gave an angry groan. He was not amused at getting captured a second time.

'_If I get captured one more time, I am gonna brutally kill whoever tries to do so..._' Deidara thought.

* * *

_Later in the Royal Library..._

The Dai Li Agents pushed Deidara into the room and removed the rock hands from him. They closed the door behind them before standing guard outside. The room was dimly lit by a fireplace that had a large burning emerald crystal that gave of the same color of flames. He looked to one side and saw that Katara, Momo, Aang, Sokka, and Toph were indeed there. So that part was not a lie. On the other side of the room was Long Feng, and he looked faintly annoyed.

"Why won't you let us speak to the king?! We have information that could help defeat the Fire Nation!", Sokka said in annoyance.

"The Earth King has no time to become involved with the political squabbles and the non stop minutia of military activities.", Long Feng said.

Deidara frowned, even he knew that was not how governments worked, and he was a terrorist for hire who took down and crushed governments.

"This maybe the most important thing he has ever heard in his life!", Aang said.

"What kind of leader is not involved, hm? Last time I checked, they are. Heck, the old art hating fart of a Kage in my old village could single handedly wipe the floor with the backsides of dozens ninjas!", Deidara said.

Aang, Sokka, and Katara all sweat dropped, not sure if they should be impressed or scold Deidara for his lack of respect. Long Feng frowned at Deidara, not liking the boy's spiteful attitude.

"I suggest you be quiet right now, Deidara.", Long Feng said and returned his attention to Aang, "What matters most right now to the Earth King is maintaining the cultural aspects and heritage of Ba Sing Se. Every single duty he has to Ba Sing Se relates to declaring decrees in such matters only."

"So he's just a figure head.", Katara said in realization.

"HE'S JUST _YOUR_ PUPPET!", Toph shouted in anger.

"YOUR PERSONAL FOOL!", Deidara added.

"Oh good heavens no, his majesty is an icon, an idol to his people.", Long Feng said, obviously faking the shock, "He can't sully his hands with the constant changes in the war!"

"But we found out a Solar Eclipse that will leave all Firebenders in the Fire Nation powerless and defenseless! You could lead an invasion!", Sokka said.

Long Feng stood up and approached Sokka, irked at the attempts of getting around his final answer.

"Enough! I have no desire to hear your ridiculous plan! It's a strict policy that the war may never be mentioned within the walls. Constant news on the war will throw the entire population into panic. The economy would suffer, our peaceful way of life would be corrupted, and our traditions would disappear forever.", Long Feng said, "By silencing the talk of the war, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful and well governed utopia. The last one on Earth."

"Utopia my butt, hm!", Deidara spat spitefully.

'_THANK YOU for reminding me why I became a terrorist!_', Deidara thought sarcastically.

Long Feng brought himself to Aang's level and looked him in the eyes. Aang glared at Long Feng with anger.

"Until now you all have been honored guests, from now on you all will be watched by Dai Li Agents. Any mention of the war to anyone, you will be exiled from the city.", Long Feng said and walked to the fiery crystal, "I understand you are trying to find your bison. It would be a shame if you were unable to complete your quest."

Aang wasn't the only one who was angry at Long Feng. Deidara was beyond ticked off at this point. He covertly made dozens of large clay spiders and hid them all over the room. Sokka spotted a few of the spiders scurry around and grasped Deidara's shoulder, giving him a look. Deidara grumbled in annoyance and summoned his clay spiders back into the clay pouches where they became regular old clay again.

"Now, Joo Dee will show you your way out.", Long Feng said as a woman with short hair entered the room.

Everyone was disturbed by the woman. She had a completely different face than Joo Dee but she gave the same creepy exaggerated smile.

"Come with me please.", Joo Dee #2 said.

"What happened to Joo Dee?", Katara asked in disturbed surprise.

"I'm Joo Dee and I will be your host for as long as you are in Ba Sing Se.", Joo Dee #2 said, unfazed by Katara's question.

'_I KNEW something was not right about this city!_', Deidara thought as his eyes widened at the sight of the brainwashed woman.


	4. The Tale of Deidara

**Binas:** Yikes! My schedule hates me. Fear not, for summer is on it's way! YIPPPPEEEEEE! Also, I hate the school system for blocking fanfiction! ]:(

This is to make up for not updating as much as I should. Sorry if it's short, but if it were too be longer, then I would be breaking my promise of this being Deidara's chapter.

Review time!

TheMagicManWithThePlan: Glad you like it, and sorry for the problems. I am new to writing Deidara's character, so I'd admit, I am struggling. I am trying to find a stable ground to write from, but it's hard when I don't have written situations to work off of (that's why I love transcripts so much). I remember that, it kinda confused me and made me interpenetrate it differently (I hate being a literal thinker sometimes).

I always thought physical actions showed sadism. I guess I was wrong there. Thanks for pointing that out. I never heard of Gintama. Sorry if that offends anyone. And I am trying to aim that way, a good guy with bad intentions. Better than my description... Trust me, mine sucks like crap. And that description of what he would do to the bullies, that's what I need! Good thing I can think in scenes/pictures. I can actually picture that happening, kinda comedic unfortunetly in my head... I am never really serious. And I think you gave me a hint with the Toph being kinda sadistic part. I will keep that in mind. And oh I will, I'd think it's better than any date night gone wrong.

And don't worry, when extreme OoCness is showing up in a story, I start feeling a bit sick myself, so I will do my best to stick with what I can. Since I am crappy with romance, he won't fall that way. Lovey dovey and mushy gushy cheesy romance doesn't seem like him at all actually. My version of romance is date nights gone wrong because they are funny. I will try to fix it from here on out. If you feel the need to PM me any assistance (which I welcome), you can do so. My PMs are always open.

Kingtutgaming: EOCs and Finals are EVIL! They mess up my schedule and everything. Like I said, my Summer Break is coming, then I will have all summer to do so. Maybe, I can try staying midnight too...

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I may get back to you.

Did you know: When a new language starts to sink in, you start misspelling words in your own language more often?

* * *

.

* * *

Everyone, minus Toph, lined up in the bathroom in front of the mirror. Aang shaved his head, removing the tiny hairs that popped up over night, Sokka used his machete to shave the facial hairs off his face, Katara grabbed two front strands of hair into the back where her long braid began, creating her hair loopies, and Deidara washed his face and hair in the sink before bringing the wet hair into it's normal ponytail and combing his fingers through his bangs.

Once Katara was done, she entered Toph's room. Deidara could make out some annoyance in Katara's voice. He shrugged and went into the main room, grabbed an apple and went outside into the yard before heading off.

He walked among the street, occasionally passing some of the locals. After he finished his apple, he tossed it into an old lady's yard. The old lady glared at Deidara with what could be considered the old people's version of a killer glare.

"Young man! Come and pick up that apple core you just threw!", The old lady hollered.

Deidara turned around, looking the old lady in the eye. He knew she was annoyed, but decided to see how many buttons he could push before his fun ran out from it.

"Is it killing you, hm?", Deidara asked.

The old lady fumed at those words. She swung her fist in the air in fury.

"Why you little rascal! Don't talk to your elders that way! Didn't your parents teach you anything!?", The old lady shouted, "Pick up that apple core that you threw into my yard right now!"

"Uh, no. It looks better where it is.", Deidara said, inwardly smirking and continued to walk, ignoring the old lady's protests, "Can't old people ever shut up?"

* * *

The Middle Ring was buzzing with energy. Many of the Upper and Middle Ring residents chat among everyone as they shopped and went to the restaurants. Due to the crowds, Deidara had a hard time weaving himself through, occasionally bumping into someone. He then saw something that perked his attention, an art competition. He grinned and rushed over to a man who looked like the one who was running the competition.

"Um sir, is it possible for me to compete, hm?", Deidara asked.

The man looked down and saw Deidara pulling off a very adorable puppy dog face. He sighed and gestured to the stage.

"Go on and put your name into the ballot. We are just about to start.", The man said.

Deidara wrote his name on a piece of paper and put it into the ballot and took right off to the stage like lightning. This was his chance to show off and see how good the competition was and if they could even compete. Beside him were two others who each had a different medium. One was a woman who used paints and the other was a man who used a small block of marble and carving tools. Deidara was curious how well they could do, but yet already knew one thing, he was going to win one way or another.

"You all have two and half hours maximum to create your best artwork possible. The rules are simple, no sabotaging each other's artwork and no plagiarism. Your artwork must be original! May the best artist win! Starting in one...", The man said.

The contestants eyed each other in determination. Some of the determined glances looked rather formidable.

"Two..."

The contestants hovered their hands over their preferred materials. Sweat dropped from their foreheads as the tension grew.

"One..."

They inched closer, holding their breath slightly, and were ready for the moment's notice. This was the longest, most quietest second of the contest yet.

"GO!"

All of the contestants immediately started on their bases. The woman with the paints went straight for the blue paint and began painting her background. The man began to hammer away at the marble with his hammer and nail, beginning at the top. Deidara quickly got his clay onto the table and began to form it, covertly allowing his hand mouths to nibble a bit when they weren't easy to spot.

The first thirty-five minutes went by and everything was taking shape. The painter's background was finished and she was moving onto the first set of objects. The marble carver's statue was taking shape now, but it was still hard to determine what it was. Deidara finally got his base done and began working outwards.

Fifty minutes went by. The painter had gotten a set of chairs and a wall with a window painted and was moving onto the next set of objects. The marble carver's block of marble looked more like a sphere now. Deidara was adding detail to his first set of add ons to the base and to the base itself. He then grabbed some more clay and added finer pieces to the sides before making his next piece. He then got an idea and turned to the marble carver.

"You know, spheres and circles are nothing new or special. They are practically everywhere and boring as heck.", Deidara said.

"I suggest you hold your tongue until time is called, kiddo.", The marble carver said sternly.

"Oh don't come and complain to me when it rolls away when you lose, hm. In fact, it should before you do lose because it looks crappy, senpai.", Deidara said with a friendly tone but with a fake smile.

"Can it, youngster!", The marble carver groaned in annoyance, irritated by Deidara's rude comments.

The marble carver continued to carve his rough looking sphere into something even more rough looking.

"Also, I could care less about painting. It doesn't seem very exciting or three dimensional as sphere guy's over here. It's about as boring as watching grass grow.", Deidara said.

"Excuse me?", The painter asked, offended by the comment.

"Your excused, my lady.", Deidara said, looking rather smug.

The painter winced in anger. She gripped her brush tightly and continued to paint. She was not going to let some kid call her art boring. She had something in mind, cause she knew what all boys Deidara's age wanted to see.

Thirty-three more minutes passed, everyone was by now adding the finishing details. The marble carver's sphere now looked exactly like a cabbage down to the very last detail. The painter's painting got nosebleeds from the male juveniles and adult males in the peanut gallery, which unfortunetly included Deidara. Deidara's own clay sculpture took the form of a flaming phoenix.

Two minutes then passed, and the host clapped his hands.

"TIME! Set your brushes, hammers, and nails down and put any clay away! Let's see what our audience has to say! Raise your hand if our very own Wen and her... rather... uh... special painting should win!", The host said, fighting the urge to have a nosebleed.

Some hands were raised, but prominently, the immature boys who don't think with their brains. This just made Deidara think they were only voting because they were pervs.

"Raise your hand if Xiu and his marble cabbage should take the gold home tonight!", The host said.

No one raised their hands. Deidara burst out laughing.

"Is something funny?", Xiu asked slightly irked.

"Just an inside joke, hm!", Deidara chuckled, "Carry on, hm."

"Okay now raise your hands if Deidara should bring home the gold!", The host said.

The majority raised their hands, minus the pervs who were still staring at Wen's painting. Deidara then formed a hand sign, causing the phoenix to begin to move and stretch it's wings. It shook its head and began to fly around the stage a bit. Deidara crossed his arms and smirked. Everyone's jaws dropped at the animated sculpture. Murmurs spread across the audience.

"Unbelievable!"

"Incredible!"

"Did you see what just happened?!"

After a few moments of whispering, everyone raised their hands, but a few pervs refused to though.

"Looks like we have a winner for this week's contest!", The host announced, causing the crowd to cheer, "Give up for Deidara!"

The crowd cheered as the host then turned to Deidara and handed him something. It was a coupon to Pao Family Tea House.

"A _COUPON_?!", Deidara asked in a disbelieving tone.

"I heard they make the best tea around ever since they got new employees. You never lived until you have had their tea.", The host said.

Deidara frowned, but none of the less, took the coupon. He walked off the stage and when he was a good several meters away...

"Katsu!"

The phoenix blew up, leaving a large cloud of smoke and some slightly wreaked parts of the stage. He smiled, as he heard the complaints and annoyance from the crowd behind him.

"_DEIDARA_!"

"Good luck recovering from your shame, hm.", Deidara said.


	5. The Lake of False Hope

**[Edited as of 5/27/2014]**

**Binas:** We are building upwards now, sorry if anything seems OoC... And I am also sorry for taking so long. Who wants to come to Lake Laogai for a swim with me?

Oh also great news, so far we have been informed by the source that Sailor Moon Crystal is coming in July at minimum. That is exciting cause I am not just a Naruturd, I am also a Moonie, Pegasister, Phan, Avaturd, and Inuyasha fan. ^.^ *Begins playing the Instrumental version of the Deutsches Playback of the Sailor Moon theme.* I don't just listen to the theme in English, ya know. I also listen to it in Japanese. Though I prefer my Anime in English Dub when I can get my hands on it.

More good news: IT'S SUMMER VACATION TIME! WAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOO!

I will admit, I felt really bad about what I had to do to Jet in this chapter... Sorry if I upset any Jet fans...

Review time!

TheMagicManWithThePlan: Thank you. I am glad I was able to improve from your help. It still maybe a bit rocky, but I think I can start building upwards now. And of course I like characters that follow their own beat and nobody else's. It makes them seem more one of a kind. And yeah, the contest scene was a bit forced... That I agree on. Comedy is very versatile when it comes to covering something up.

Guest 1 May 13th, Chapter 1 and Guest 2 May 23, Chapter 1: He only has C1, working on perfecting C2, and he will be making C3 sometime later. I will not be adding C4 and C0 because that would end our story WAY too soon and make him overpowered. I like to keep characters at a similar level in power when I write so no one has more power than the other. I don't need people flaming to me about the power issues. And yes, he will be meeting Azula soon and clashing will occur. And yes, I agree, if I did allow C0, then he would use it.

Kingtutgaming, Yoshi Forever 51, and Cyber Orteck: Glad you guys are having a blast with the story! Azula will make her debut soon without a doubt. Let's say the clash will be rather explosive... ^.^ Aren't puns just an amazing work of art? XD

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I may get back to you.

Did you know:

* That Deidara ranked number three on popularity polls, which was one rank higher than Naruto at the time, after his first appearance? That's pretty impressive if you ask me. Talk about bombing the charts.

*That one of America's nicknames, "Canada's underwear", is a response to Americans for calling Canada "America's Hat"?

* * *

.

* * *

The floor was littered with papers. Not just any papers, horrendous doodles. It was hard to tell exactly what the doodles were of but one thing was for certain, Sokka was the one drawing them. As Sokka was finishing up one of the doodles, Aang, Katara, and Deidara burst into the house with stack loads of papers. These papers had very precise drawings of Appa on them.

"We found a printer to make our wanted posters!", Katara said as Aang and Deidara held up some of them to show Sokka.

"Not my style but they are rather well detailed.", Deidara said.

"Hey! I thought it was my job to make the wanted posters!", Sokka complained and held up one of his crude doodles with a proud smile, "I have been working on my Appa!"

Katara tried to hold back her laughter. Aang was disappointed at the horrendous depiction of his friend. Deidara was another story. He was ticked off at the picture.

"What the heck is that suppose to be, hm?!", Deidara asked as a vein pulsed in his forehead.

"Sokka, the arrow is suppose to be on his head, not his butt!", Aang said.

Sokka took a look and turned the paper a bit. He pointed at what they thought was not Appa's head. Mostly likely, what they thought was Appa's butt.

"It's Appa and this is his head!", Sokka said.

'_Your such a crappy artist, Sokka!_', Deidara thought in disgust.

"That looks more like a reject than Appa, hm!", Deidara said and crossed his arms.

Katara took a closer look at Sokka's doodles ad found one that confused her yet amused her a bit.

"Why are Appa's feet on his head?", Katara asked.

Sokka snatched the picture from Katara. He slouched in humiliation.

"Those are his horns! I haven't seen the guy in awhile, okay?", Sokka said in defense before sighing.

"I say you got his exact appearance!", Toph said in a mocking tone.

"Why thank you Toph, I really...", Sokka said then realized that Toph was messing with him again, "Did you really need to do that?"

"Let's stick to the professional posters.", Katara said.

Deidara snatched the horrendous doodles from Sokka and made mince paper out of them as he ripped the horrors to shreds. Sokka didn't even bother to complain due to his bruised pride. He walked over to the window and chucked the torn paper into the neighbor's yard. The neighbor of said yard began complaining.

"YEAH WHATEVER! IT'S YOUR PROBLEM NOW, NOT MINE!", Deidara hollered and snickered as more complaining reached his ears, "ENJOY THE CRAP-WORK, HM!"

Sokka sulked a bit in the background. Deidara didn't give a care as he continued to mock the neighbors for their laziness when it was really the other way around in terms of who was lazy.

"Cheer up Sokka, let's get busy!", Aang said as he held up the stacks of fliers, some of which went flying.

* * *

Fliers went flying all over Ba Sing Se as Momo, Aang, and Deidara tossed them all over the city from the skies, from the Lower Ring to the Upper Ring. This confused a lot of people at first until they took a look at them. Deidara however, made his dispensing methods rather obnoxious and unorthodox...

"YOU LITTLE SON OF A BUZZARDWASP!", One woman yelled when she found Deidara dumping an entire bag of fliers into her backyard.

"Thanks, I get that a lot, hm. I will take it as a compliment.", Deidara said with a cheeky smirk as he hopped onto another roof to bother the next family.

Aang landed on a nearby roof and saw Deidara tormenting the woman with the fliers. He was surprised and shocked at what Deidara was doing.

"Deidara! What are you doing?!", Aang shouted, "Were suppose to drop the fliers!"

"That's what I am doing.", Deidara said and continued what he was doing as his clay bird began to help out in the 'fun' too, "Besides, this is rather amusing... Maybe some fliers on that guy... That area looks a little dull..."

"I didn't mean bothering everyone with them!", Aang said and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Come on, I finished dropping my fliers and you had enough fun with your's. Besides, your wasting them."

Aang grabbed Deidara, dragged him onto his glider, and took off. Deidara's clay bird cocked its head in confusion and returned itself into one of Deidara's clay pouches as a blob of clay. Deidara gave an annoyed look, not very happy that Aang spoiled his 'fun'.

After what seemed forever of being dragged across Ba Sing Se by Aang, Aang landed in front of their house. Aang and Deidara entered the house to see Sokka and Katara playing something similar to Shogi. Toph however, was lounging against a wall using her Seismic Sense to 'watch' the game.

"We finished dropping the fliers. Well, in Deidara's case, tick off a bunch of people.", Aang said and came over to he game board, "So, did anyone come in with news on Appa?"

"It's only has been a few hours. Try to be patient, Aang.", Katara said.

Aang laid his head on the table that the game board was on. Deidara decided to head into the next room, but before he could step through the doorway, someone knocked on the door. Aang perked up in excitement.

"Wow! Patience really pays off!", Aang said and raced to the door just find the first Joo Dee they meet, "Joo Dee?"

Deidara winced when he heard that name. That woman was way too happy for her own good. Oh how he wanted to brutally get rid of her and her irritating peppy attitude.

"Hello Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and Deidara.", Joo Dee said.

"What the heck happened to you? Where you thrown in jail by the Dai Li?", Sokka asked.

"Jail? Of course not! The Dai Li are only the cultural protectors.", Joo Dee said.

"But you disappeared at the party.", Toph said.

"I merely went to Lake Laogai, out in the country.", Joo Dee said, "It was a really refreshing vacation."

"You weren't gone long enough... Again, hm...", Deidara muttered under his breath as he decided to come to the front door.

"They also replaced you with another woman who claimed to be you.", Katara said.

"I'm Joo Dee.", Joo Dee said in surprise.

Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you here?", Aang asked.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters is illegal without proper clearance within Ba Sing Se.", Joo Dee said as she held up one of the many fliers that were distributed, "It's also illegal to torment people with them."

Deidara blew on his bangs, giving a 'I don't care' look to Joo Dee.

"I can do whatever I want, hm.", Deidara said.

"We can't wait around for permission for everything!", Sokka said.

Joo Dee gave a blank smile as she looked forward at all of Team Avatar.

"You are strictly forbidden by the rules of Ba Sing Se to continue putting up posters and dropping fliers.", Joo Dee said.

Aang got up in Joo Dee's face as he turned red with anger. If Aang could use Jutsu, he would be using Big-Head Jutsu right now.

"WE _DON'T_ CARE ABOUT THE RULES AND WE ARE _NOT_ GOING TO ASK FOR _ANY_ PERMISSION! WE _WILL_ FIND APPA ON OUR OWN AND YOU _WILL NOT_ GET IN _OUR_ WAY!", Aang shouted and slammed the door rather loudly on Joo Dee's face.

Aang began to cool off from his outburst. Deidara picked at his ringing ears, trying to unclog them from the insane volume.

'_Man... Aang can really shout..._', Deidara thought.

"That might bite us in blubber later...", Sokka said.

"I don't care! From now on, we do whatever we can to find Appa.", Aang said.

"YEAH! LET'S BREAK SOME RULES!", Deidara and Toph cheered.

Deidara threw several clay spiders into a wall. Toph launched several boulders at another wall. Both rule breakers destroyed said walls in a brutal manner, leaving gaping holes on each side of the house. Aang, Katara, and Sokka exited the house and stared at the destruction that Deidara and Toph caused in shock.

"Should we separate those two? I don't want to die in my sleep...", Sokka said as he shrunk back a bit.

Inside, Toph and Deidara grinned at the mess they made. Maybe they could have some fun together later.

* * *

_Later..._

Deidara was prohibited from tossing fliers from the sky, and was forced to gluing the posters. He was not very happy at first, but he did find some rather... creative methods for them too...

"YOU LITTLE TURD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!", A man shouted as he chased Deidara all over the street.

"I think it is!", Deidara said as he ran, "Besides it makes you look a whole lot more decent, hm!"

The man that Deidara decided to torment was a strong Non-Bender who unfortunately had posters glued all over his torso. He looked beyond ticked. He nearly managed to grab Deidara several times, just only grab, much to his bewilderment and anger, a clone. The clones either disappeared in a puff of smoke, or melted into clay every time the man tried strangling them.

The real Deidara, however, was hiding on a rooftop, amused by the scene he caused. He got a good laugh out of one clone's idea of putting a glue mustache on the man. Another clone decided to force the man into giving him a piggyback ride, in a rather brutal way.

At that moment, Sokka and Toph came around the corner and Sokka was shocked by the events going on, and the two remaining clones that were climbing all over the man. One was yanking on the guy's hair while the other was holding a brush that was covered in glue. Sokka ran forward with his hands up in a 'stop it now' manner.

"STOP! STOP! Deidara, I mean... Gah, this so confusing! Listen, just leave the man alone!", Sokka shouted.

"What if we don't want to?", Clone #1 asked.

"Yeah!", Clone #2 said.

Sokka winced and grabbed both clones by the ponytails, and dragged them off the man. The clones smirked and melted into clay puddles. Sokka groaned in aggravation, not amused that Deidara was messing with him. Little did he know, Deidara was still hiding on the rooftop behind him. Toph noticed he was there but didn't call him out.

"I am never going to trust Deidara with glue again...", Sokka said, noticing the glue mustache on the man, who was now leaving.

"You can say that again, but that was genius!", Toph said with a big grin.

"Who's side are you on Toph?", Sokka asked in annoyance.

"I am sure as heck that I am not on your's!", Toph said, making Sokka fume briefly.

In the alley behind Deidara, a large wave of water came about, shifting into spears of ice as it crashed into the alley's dead end. Deidara saw Toph and Sokka run towards the next alley, and decided to turn around. He saw Katara using her Waterbending to pin a boy to a wall. Deidara jumped off the roof and landed behind Katara.

Once Sokka and Toph made it to the alley, Sokka saw Deidara, but restrained chewing him out when he saw Katara's posture.

"Katara, what's going on?", Sokka asked.

"Jet's back...", Katara said with grimly.

Deidara looked at Jet, who was pinned to the wall by several ice spears. Jet had very shaggy, dark, unkempt hair, a baggy red jacket with navy blue sleeves and mismatched shoulder plates, and baggy dark red pants that had some metal plates covering the thigh region. Of to the side were what looked like hooks made for battle. Most likely a form of swords in that manner with small daggers at the butts of the weapons.

"Don't trust what Jet says, he could just be leading us into a trap.", Katara said.

"But we don't even know why he's even here!", Sokka said.

"I don't even know who he even is, hm.", Deidara said.

"I don't care why he is even here, it doesn't matter if you know him or not! Whatever his reason is, it isn't for a good one!", Katara spat.

"How do you know?", Deidara asked.

"We meet before.", Katara said with venom.

"I am here to help you find Appa!", Jet said and let go of a flier.

Everyone looked at Jet. Aang thought on it for a moment and looked at everyone.

"Maybe we should give him a chance to hear what he has to say, Katara.", Aang said.

"I promise you I have changed. I was troubled and I let my anger out of control. Heck, I don't even have the gang now! It's all in the past!", Jet said.

"You're lying!", Katara spat.

Toph walked up to the wall that Jet was pinned to, and felt it.

"He's not lying.", Toph said.

This confused Deidara. He has seen many methods for lie detecting, but feeling a wall for it was not one of them at all. He was used to hearing about the infamous psychological torture that is used by the Hidden Leaf and other methods like it. This was a whole new method all together.

"How can you tell?", Sokka asked.

"I can feel his heart and breathing rate. When someone lies, there's a reaction, causing it to become irregular. There was none of that, so he was telling the truth.", Toph said as her hand left the wall and she backed away.

'_Interesting. Too passive for my tastes, but really effective._', Deidara thought then shuddered, '_More than that one method used by that one Hidden Sand Jonin._'

"We don't have any leads. If Jet claims he can take us to Appa, then we have to check it out.", Aang said.

"I agree. Besides, Lie Detector here proved he was not lying at all.", Deidara said chucking a thumb at Toph.

"If you are trying to give me a nickname, I think you did well for an amateur.", Toph said.

"Alright...", Katara said but quickly shot a glare as she stabbed her finger at Jet, "But we got our eyes on you!"

* * *

_Later..._

Jet lead Team Avatar into a large stable like building. It was devoid of animals, which was weird considering it's purpose. There was hay, hair, and fur scattered all over the place. There was an old man who was sweeping up said debris. Deidara looked at some of the debris. He saw that it was familiar. It was very similar to Appa's.

"This is the place I heard about.", Jet said.

Katara got into a Waterbending stance as she glared at Jet.

"If this is a trap I will-!", Katara began but was cut off.

Jet turned around and faced Katara.

"I already told you! I work nearby and I happened to hear about the fact they had a huge furry guy and I figured it might have been Appa.", Jet said.

"I think this might be his fur, hm.", Deidara said showing some of the fur he found.

Toph crossed her arms, still holding the fur she found.

"You beat me to calling it, Hot Fuse.", Toph grumbled, "But from what I can tell, he was here."

"We missed him...", Aang said sadly.

"They took that big shedder yesterday. Exported him to some island. About time they got rid of him, I have been having to deal with his shedding.", The old man said.

"What island? Where's Appa?", Aang asked as he excitedly went to the old man.

"The Foreman mention that some royal family on Whaletail Island purchased him. Most likely for a circus but they could also just want the meat.", The old man said.

"We have to get to Whaletail Island!", Aang said at first being determined but fell into confusion, "... Wait, where's Whaletail Island?"

Sokka pulled out a world map. Deidara took a look over Sokka's shoulder.

"Far away... Very far away...", Sokka said sadly and showed everyone the map and pointed to a small Island that was near what seemed to be this world's South Pole, "Here it is, Whaletail Island. It's near the South Pole, almost all the way back home."

"It would take us weeks to get to the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. Then we would have to find a boat to take us from there.", Katara said, "Or hope Deidara can maintain his clay birds for that long distance."

Deidara narrowed his eyes at what he heard. Something didn't sit right and he knew it. This seemed too fishy.

"Something tells me this is a wild goose chase with a decoy. If we went after Appa and he is not there but some fake, then we would have gone for nothing, hm.", Deidara said, "It sounds similar to what I would do to get a bunch of Tracker Nin off my trail."

"I don't care. We have a chance to find Appa, even if it's a small one. We have to try!", Aang said.

"Must be nice to go to an island. I haven't had a vacation in decades.", The old man said.

"Don't you have sweeping to do?", Katara asked.

"Shuffle on, I get you. No more need for Old Sweepy.", The old man said.

"I think Aang is right. Even if this just a wild goose chase, Appa's our main concern. We can come back when we have him.", Katara said.

"Alright, let's get moving.", Sokka said.

Sokka, Aang, and Deidara began to leave the stable, as Jet, Katara, and Toph remained behind a bit longer.

"We are finally leaving Ba Sing Se! Winner of the Worst City on Earth Award!", Toph cheered.

"Let me come with you.", Jet said.

"We DON'T need your help.", Katara spat as she crossed her arms.

"Why don't you trust me, Katara?", Jet asked before following Aang, Sokka, and Deidara.

"Oh I wonder...", Katara said with harsh sarcasm.

"Was Jet your boyfriend or something?", Toph asked making Katara's heart rate rapidly increase and her face to fill with blush.

"What?! HECK NO!", Katara said.

Toph pointed at Katara with a large grin. She was obviously getting satisfaction out of this.

"I can tell you're lying!", Toph sang, causing Katara to run off.

Everyone once everyone had left the large stable, Jet and Team Avatar began to walk to the nearest train station.

"Okay, we will ride the train to the outer wall then we will go from there on Deidara's birds.", Sokka said.

"Who said I was gonna let you guys ride on them?", Deidara asked in annoyance, "I still think this is hoax."

"Will you at least consider the possibility that Appa is there?", Sokka asked.

"Consider the possibility of me kicking you off my clay birds, hm.", Deidara retorted.

Sokka raised his hands slightly in a defensive manner.

"Okay, okay! No need to get that way!", Sokka said, "Besides, I am not ready to become a splat mark on the Earth."

"Let me know when you are and we can arrange something.", Deidara said.

"JET!"

Everyone turned around to face the voice that sounded. Two people, a boy and a girl, ran up to them in their own form of excitement. One was a small girl wearing tomboyish light armor with a well worn, red breastplate, a blue pelt-like thing hanging off her waist, long gray sock-like shoes, and mismatching shoulder plates. The boy had a conical hat on his head and wore a blue haori , blue capris, and long off white sock-like shoes.

Katara then turned her spiteful attention to Jet, who was confused.

"I thought you didn't have your gang anymore!", Katara said harshly.

"I don't!", Jet said as the girl crashed into Jet's arms and hugged him.

"We were so worried!", The girl said in relief that Jet was okay, "How did you escape from the Dai Li?"

Katara's face clouded in shock. She was not expecting that. Deidara narrowed his eyes, things were fitting together just how he thought they would. He secretly gave the 'I was right/I told you so' look.

"The Dai Li?!", Katara asked.

"I have no idea what Smellerbee is talking about!", Jet said.

"Longshot and I saw the Dai Li arrest Jet a couple of weeks ago!", Smellerbee said.

Jet showed more confusion. It was genuine.

"Why would I be arrested? I have been living in the city without any problems.", Jet said.

Toph placed her hand on the ground and felt the vibrations of Jet and Smellerbee's heart rate and breathing. They both remained normal and as if, both were not lying. This confused Toph greatly. Deidara was now becoming a bit prideful on the outside as the situation turned up more kudos to his previously ideas of what was going on. He didn't have an outburst nor did he break out into a boastful dance, though.

"This doesn't make any sense. They both seem to be telling the truth.", Toph said.

"Impossible!", Katara said.

"It's not. Remember earlier when Deidara thought Joo Dee was brainwashed? That could be what's happening here! Jet has been brainwashed!", Sokka said and jabbed his index finger in Jet's direction.

Jet had no clue what was going on. He thought the world had gone insane on him. He looked all over the place and at everyone. He backed away, trying to get away from what he thought was the mad house.

"What?! That's crazy!", Jet shouted, "STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Everyone closed in on Jet, ensuring that he didn't escape. Jet then looked down and saw he stepped in something. It was clay... Deidara's clay. It then slid up Jet and bound him by the legs and torso. Jet began to struggle.

"Don't worry. It won't blow up unless you try something like, oh let's say, escaping, hm.", Deidara said.

That didn't ease Jet's nerves at all. It in fact made him more anxious.

* * *

_Later in a secluded building..._

Jet sat on a stool, no longer bound by the clay. Instead, he was surrounded by clay spiders, much to everyone's unease and discomfort.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to get rid of us.", Katara said, "Same with the janitor."

"Maybe you guys will listen to me next time.", Deidara said.

Katara resisted the urge to Waterbend a snowball at Deidara's smirking face. He was being too smug at the wrong moment for his own good.

"So that means they have Appa somewhere in the city. Perhaps in the same place they took Jet!", Aang said then faced Jet, "Where did they take you Jet?"

"Nowhere! I have no idea! I don't know what you guys are talking about!", Jet said, just for a clay spider to blow up, shocking Jet, "What was that?!"

"Deidara! Knock it off! We are trying to undo the brainwashing, not blast him to bits!", Toph said.

"Whatever.", Deidara said.

"Okay back on track, we need to jog his real memories. Any ideas?", Aang said.

"Maybe Katara should kiss him! That might bring something up!", Sokka said with a teasing grin.

Katara slapped Sokka, obviously not amused.

"YOU should kiss him.", Katara said.

"Hey, it was just an idea!", Sokka said defensively.

"A bad one.", Aang said as a small amount of jealousy emitted off of him.

"I've got it!", Sokka said.

Sokka rushed to a nearby mattress, plucked out a piece of hay, and shoved it into Jet's mouth as if it were a chewing twig. Jet was not amused as Sokka smiled, thinking his idea was working. Deidara rolled his eyes, this was by far, the stupidest idea he has ever seen in action.

"It's not working.", Jet said and spat the piece of hay at Sokka in annoyance.

"Of course it's not, because it was a lousy fashion tip instead of an actual idea, Hm.", Deidara said crossing his arms.

"Shut up!", Sokka snapped.

"Try thinking of something from your past that sets off your emotions.", Toph said.

"The Fire Nation. Think of what they did your family and village.", Smellerbee said.

Longshot nodded in agreement to this suggestion.

"Close your eyes and picture it.", Katara said.

Jet did just that. Sweat fell from his forehead. His face scrunched up in pain.

"I can't, it's too painful.", Jet said.

Katara stepped forward and bended some water out of her Waterbending pouch.

"Maybe this will help some.", Katara said.

The water coated Katara's hands and began to glow an eerie icy blue. She placed her glowing hands on Jet's temples. The soothing water seemed to erase the pain the thoughts were causing. Deidara was surprised at the technique she was using, with just water. He was used to seeing water related techniques and Jutsu being used for combat purposes, but for healing, that was different. The healers he had seen used only Chakra to heal, not water.

Jet's eyes eased open. He seemed a lot calmer now.

"The location is coming back to me... They took me to their headquarters... It's under a lake...", Jet said.

"Hold on! Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai!", Sokka said.

Jet shoot up, obviously the name of the lake seemed to be ringing a bell.

"That's it! Lake Laogai!", Jet said.

* * *

_Later at Lake Laogai..._

The lake was rather large and was flowing softly against the small breeze. Sokka turned to Jet.

"So where is this secret headquarters?", Sokka asked, making Deidara face palm.

'_How could you forget already?!_', Deidara thought.

"Under the lake I think.", Jet said.

"There's a tunnel right over there by the shoreline.", Toph said pointing near the shoreline off to the side.

Toph whistled as she walked over to the place she was pointing and used her Earthbending. A platform rose out of the water, complete with a sewage like cover at the end. She Earthbended the cover off to the side. It was most definitely covering a tunnel.

Everyone went down the tunnel in a single filled line. Everyone that is, minus Momo, who flew away from the eerie sensation the tunnel emitted.

Team Avatar, Jet, Smellerbee, and Longshot walked along the hallways, gazing around. Many of the things about this place sent shivers down everyone's backs like icy water from the South Pole.

"It's all coming back to me...", Jet said, breaking the eerie silence, "I think there maybe a cell that is large enough to hold Appa in up ahead."

At that moment, everyone passed a room filled to the brim with young women and a Dai Li Agent. Deidara figured it was a room for 'reprogramming' the brainwashed females that the Dai Li got their hands on.

'_So Joo Dee is just a disposable person with no identity... Where have I seen that before...?_', Deidara thought, '_I guess they wouldn't mind if I had 'fun' with a few... Maybe use a few for testing some new forms of my art on as well..._'

Those thoughts made Deidara give a slightly insane smile. Sokka looked at him with a bit of concern.

"Your starting to creep me out a bit... Are you okay?", Sokka said.

Deidara realized what Sokka was talking about, and shook the insane smile off.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a few ideas here and there, hm...", Deidara said.

Jet stopped in front of a large earth slab door. Too big to be moved by normal means.

"I think the cell is through here.", Jet said.

Toph Earthbended the slab open, revealing a dark room. The darkness in the room was unsettling and too calm for everyone's liking. Suddenly, the room was lit up. Everyone looked up and saw Dai Li Agents hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"That's something new...", Sokka said.

"Not to me. It seems too cliche for my tastes...", Deidara said glaring at the Dai Li Agents.

At that moment, Long Feng entered the room. He was very annoyed.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state. Arrest them.", Long Feng said.

The Dai Li Agents fell from the ceiling and landed on the ground in uniform columns and rows, effectively surrounding them. They fired rock gloves at them, but Toph broke them up. Deidara made a hand sign and went into the ground, as if it were quicksand. Jet ran towards an agent and broke several rock gloves with his hook swords. He then ran at two other Dai Li Agents with his hook swords low to the ground. The swords got caught on the ankles of the two Dai Li Agents, effectively tripping them.

Longshot fired several arrows at some incoming rock gloves as Smellerbee used her close combat skills to keep the much more closer rock gloves at bay.

Sokka and Katara were back to back, protecting each other from the rock gloves as they also took out some rock gloves. Sokka with his machete and and boomerang, and Katara with her Waterbending. They missed two pairs and they came hurdling towards them. Toph saved Sokka and Katara in time by making an earth wall, effectively stopping the gloves. She then sent the earth wall at the two Dai Li Agents, knocking them down and giving painful bruises in the process. They were unlucky to land in a certain area, though...

*_BOOM!_*

*_BOOM!_*

Deidara had set up a well hidden minefield trap right under everyone's noses. The explosion surprised everyone on both sides. The two Dai Li Agents tried to maneuver the area they landed in, but kept setting off the hidden mines. Only Toph and Aang could tell where the mines were via seismic sense. Toph had to admit, they were in rather creative and strategic positions. Somehow, he also managed to spell out the words 'Eat my crap, Long Feng' with them. That got Toph snickering a bit.

More Dai Li Agents got launched into the minefield zone, sharing the first two's fate. Dust clouds were stirred up and everything as the room filled with the sounds of intense explosions.

All the mines finished going off, revealing several unconscious Dai Li Agents, and the calligraphy Deidara made. Long Feng's eyebrow twitched in anger. Not only did Deidara take out about a third of his Dai Li Agents without being seen, he also insulted him in several ways with that stunt.

Long Feng then began his escape. He was barely halfway through the tunnel he ran through when he saw something that was shocking and surprising. Deidara was actually part of the earthen tunnel itself. The kid gave a cocky grin, pleased by the shocked expression on Long Feng's face.

"We have score to settle, hm...", Deidara sneered and removed himself from the tunnel's wall.

"What are you?", Long Feng asked as he backed away slightly.

"The one who you should have never messed with to begin with.", Deidara said darkly as his obvious loathing of the man before him showed more.

Long Feng uplifted a large boulder and shoot it at Deidara. Deidara dodged it and retaliated with several clay spiders to Long Feng's face. The clay spiders crawled all over Long Feng and began to bind him with clay webbing. He struggled just to find his hands were well bound by the spiders.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Long Feng shouted.

"You have no idea how long I wanted to do this to your stupid rear end! How much I wanted to kick you off that high horse, hm! The look in your eyes when you see me makes me sick!", Deidara said as his hatred showed through at it's fullest.

Long Feng watched as Deidara made a hand sign. He felt something his stomach drop as a sadist smirk appeared on his captor's face.

"Any last words before you become art?", Deidara asked.

Just before Deidara could even say 'Katsu', Aang and Jet came running down the tunnel to see Deidara to end Long Feng.

"Jet, the Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai.", Long Feng said.

Deidara was confused by the phrase. He was not expecting that. He turned around to that Jet had froze in his tracks. Jet then stared blankly as his voice became monotonous.

"I am happy to accept the Earth king's invitation...", Jet said and threw his hook sword at Deidara.

Deidara was forced to dodge the hook sword, thus losing all focus on controlling his clay spiders. The clay spiders melted into ordinary clay, thus rendering Long Feng free. Deidara saw this and burned in anger. He was beyond ticked off now.

"YOU SCOUNDREL!", Deidara screamed.

Aang began to try to stop and reason with the brainwashed Jet. Jet kept trying to attack Deidara, who the latter was not even wanting to bother with, because his real prize was Long Feng. Long Feng dodged every rage induced punch and kick Deidara threw at him.

Deidara fumed greatly. He formed and hand sign and disappeared into the ground again. Only this time, Long Feng felt something grab him by the ankle. Deidara grabbed it from underground. Long Feng struggled against Deidara's tough grip. Deidara then yanked Long Feng under the ground, with only his head showing.

"How does it feel to be on the losing side?", Deidara asked with a smug look.

Deidara sent a new batch of clay spiders at Long Feng. The clay spiders crawled all over Long Feng's head. Long Feng tensed, he knew this would be a rather messy if he didn't do anything right away. Making use of the limited room he had, he kicked a bit, loosening up the earth around him bit with his Earthbending. Some of the spiders fell into the loosened ground, acting like they were drowning when they weren't.

"Katsu!"

The spiders blew up. A large dirt cloud was kicked up, making Deidara cough a bit. When the dirt settled, he saw Long Feng's body was no where to be found. At that moment, Aang had finally talked some sense into Jet, thus waking up from his brainwashed state. Jet held his head.

"What... What happened?", Jet asked.

"Long Feng managed to get control of you, but your free now.", Aang said.

Jet and Aang turned their attention to Deidara, who look happy as ever.

"Are you two done yet, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Where's Long Feng?", Aang asked.

"I killed him.", Deidara said simply and gave a big grin, "The fart needed to be put in his place."

Aang and Jet gaped like goldfish at the statement.

"How can you even say that like it's the greatest thing in the world?!", Aang asked.

"He captured me back at the Earth King's Party and I wanted to get revenge and I got it, hm.", Deidara said.

Aang face palmed.

"I can understand why you hate Long Feng, but you just can't go running around killing people left and right!", Aang said, "We could have interrogated him and make him tell us where Appa is!"

"Whatever, hm.", Deidara said, obviously not listening.

Aang sighed in disapproval, Deidara was a strange ally and team member all right.

"Let's go find Appa. Since Long Feng is out of the way, we won't have to worry about him popping up again.", Jet said.

That was a bit of relief. But little did they know, they still had to worry.

* * *

_Later at a cell..._

Empty... It was empty. All that remained in the cell was Appa's fur, Appa's footprints, and large chains. Everyone was saddened by this reveal. Even Toph, but Deidara could care less. Longshot held his hat and bowed his head as Smellerbee and Jet gave a sympathetic look to Aang.

"Appa's gone! Long Feng, even in death, beat us here.", Aang said.

"If we kept moving, maybe we can still find him.", Sokka said.

Everyone rushed out of the cell and back the way the came to the surface. At that moment, Dai Li Agents appeared left and right, flanking Team Avatar and the three Freedom Fighters in from all sides with both men and earth walls. Deidara then glared in intense rage when he saw a certain someone.

"DANG YOU TO HECK!", Deidara screamed, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE?!"

Long Feng stood before the raging artist. He was covered in second degree burns and bruises ans wore an unamused look.

"Clearly we underestimated each other.", Long Feng said and turned to Jet, "I have no use for you anymore Jet."

Long Feng launched a fast hurdling boulder at Jet. Smacking him in the chest, hard enough for a small amount of blood to escape his mouth. Jet, with a loud, pain filled scream, went flying and landed into the lake. Air bubbles came from under the water.

Team Avatar and the Freedom Fighters were shocked by this turn of events. Many were burning with rage, others filled with intense sorrow.

"JET!", Smellerbee screamed as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Longshot and Smellerbee ran to the lake, diving in.

At that moment, Momo came flying in.

"Momo?", Aang asked.

Momo circled around Aang a bit before flying towards the sun. Deidara squinted his eyes.

"Is that...?", Deidara asked in confusion.

A familiar roar sounded. Appa was flying in with Momo. Everyone lit up with joy.

"APPA!", Aang cried happily.

Appa used his body weight and smashed one of the earth walls down. Toph and Aang used their Earthbending to knock another wall down. Deidara made two miniature clay dragons.

"Feel the beauty of my C2!", Deidara shouted the two mini clay dragons flew towards the last earth wall, blowing it up.

Many Dai Li Agents fell of the walls as the walls were being destroyed. Some who had the guts to, ran away. Appa landed next to Long Feng. Long Feng got into an Earthbending stance with a determined look.

"I can take you myself!", Long Feng said.

Long Feng attempted to kick Appa's teeth out, but all he succeed in doing was securing his biggest embarrassment ever. Appa latched down on Long Feng's leg and tossed him around like a rag doll. Deidara enjoyed the sight and began mocking Long Feng. Long Feng was then launched from Appa's mouth and towards the lake. Long Feng skid across the lake like a skipping stone before going under. Appa spat out Long Feng's disgusting shoe.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO APPA!", Sokka cheered.

Aang ran up to Appa and hugged his furry head.

"I missed you buddy.", Aang said.

At that moment, Longshot and Smellerbee returned with Jet. Jet hanged weakly from their arms. Katara rushed over and began to use her Waterbending to heal Jet. She had a worried look.

"This doesn't look good. Long Feng did a number on him.", Katara said.

"We will take care of him from here. He's our leader.", Longshot said.

"Don't worry about me...", Jet said and coughed a bit of water and blood up.

With that, Team Avatar left on Appa to a secluded island on Lake Laogai. Smellerbee began to mourn over her best friend. Longshot stood guard, hoping no more Dai Li Agents come in and ambush them.


	6. The King's Eyes Open Up

**Binas:** Glad last chapter was the bomb. *Rim shot; people boo at the awful joke and throw tomatoes at me* Okay okay! Some of you guys didn't really like the idea of the killing... I am not proud of it either, but it had to be done for the plot. Long Feng is still running around, and Jet, well has died. I am taking so long cause I am trying to plot out everything in my head in scenes. There goes my picture thinking again, it's time consuming but worth it because it helps me find the details I need. One of the pros of having Autism, depending on the type you have.

I also recently decided to get into the Hetalia manga (especially the web version). It's rather hilarious so far. Italy reminds me of my Chorkie named Bear, who is still alive and happy as ever.

And yes, I made a small biblical reference (I am a Christian, deal with it). Sorry if it feels out of place, but I just felt like I needed to put there. And sorry if there's any OoC moments.

Review time!

TheMagicManWithThePlan: Thank you. I am aware it was jumpy and stiff, I am still shaky and trying to get that rhythm going just right. I was a bit worried I got something wrong for a second there, now I can breath. It was more of a mere coincidence they happened to be thinking the same thing when they destroyed the house. So up, watch out for those two. Aang wasn't caring about Long Feng, he more on the whole 'Subdue him and make him tell where Appa is' boat. I guess I left that part out... Oopsie... But I added it in. I blame the time it got finished, which was nighttime. That discussion will be soon, the next time they catch him killing someone. And I agree that it won't slide easily but we all know Deidara could care less about the problem as long as he can show off. I was a bit self-conscious on the mockery, cause I was afraid he would turn into another Naruto. And I will be careful there, as long as there is someone there to react, there are going to be some sort of funny reaction. Agreed, the day they agreed is the day the world ends.

Cyber Orteck: Nice to see another loyal face here! (°▽°) (°皿°|||)

Kingtutgaming: Sorry... Finding the right stuff is hard, especially when you are working with something new. And yeah, I agree, but more anger just didn't feel right.

Guest 1 May 30, Chapter 5: Sorry, he isn't gonna be using it, cause in the first chapter I stated he won't be using that suicide move at all. Though I do agree, they would be sure shocked as heck then mourning over the 'death' of Deidara just for this to happen:

Deidara: [Walks out from behind some rubble.] Get a grip you wusses!  
Sokka: [Looks up and screams.] HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!  
Deidara: [Smacks Sokka in the head.] I was never dead in the first place, hm!  
Katara: How did you survive?!  
Aang: We saw you blow yourself up!  
Deidara: That was a clone doing it for me.  
Toph: I expected more out of you, Aang... I could feel the real one crawling around under the ground like a Badgermole.

Please leave your thoughts in the reviews, and I may get back to you.

Did you know:

That if something invokes an emotional reaction to something in a story, it was most likely well written? That is why stories like "To Kill a Mocking Bird" rose to the popularity they are at. That is why some good things take a long time, it's to make sure there is something that will make someone have some sort of emotional feel to the moment or whole story.

* * *

.

* * *

Aang snuggled against Appa's head, making Appa pur in a sense. Momo did the same thing as Aang but was purring.

"I missed you so much, buddy.", Aang said.

Appa licked Aang, covering the young Avatar head to toe in saliva. Aang chuckled in amusement, missing the feeling of his best friend's big tongue. On the other side of the small island, Sokka, Katara, Toph, and Deidara were discussing what the next course of action should be.

"I'm tell you guys, we escaped the Dai Li, we have Appa back, now we should go see the Earth King. We are on a roll now!", Sokka said rather enthusiastically.

"Sokka, one instance of good in several days of trouble is not exactly a roll.", Katara said.

"But we can build on it. If we are going to invade the Fire Nation before the comet, we need to fly straight to the Earth King and get his support.", Sokka said.

"How are we going to get the support we need if _Long Feng_ is in control of everything here?", Deidara asked, saying Long Feng's name with pure venom.

"I agree. Nothing ever goes smoothly for our gang if you haven't noticed.", Toph said.

"But I have a good feeling about this time. It will be different.", Sokka said.

"Different as in having our butts dragged off to those brainwashing rooms, hm?", Deidara asked, earning a Gibbs Slap.

"Sokka, Long Feng is in control of everything as Deidara has already said. His conspiracy with the Dai Li is too much for us to handle.", Katara said, "I say we just fly away from this horrible place."

"I'm with Sweetness. I have seen enough of Ba Sing Se, and I am blind!", Toph said.

"Maybe they will change their minds if I drop a few bombs-", Deidara began.

"NO!", Toph, Sokka, and Katara said sternly.

Deidara crossed his arms, not happy by the negative votes to his idea.

"That is just a bad idea, period. Even if we did agree, then we have to worry about the outcome. What if it fails? Then we will have a bunch of angry people chasing us. It's bad enough Aang has wanted posters of himself all over the place.", Sokka said, "We don't need all of our faces on them. Just save it for the Fire Nation."

Deidara sulked a bit. At least he had the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on soon. At that moment, Aang decided to jump in. He was still covered in Flying Bison spit, which made Deidara wrinkle his nose in disgust. He didn't have to be an Inuzuka to notice the stench.

"Since we have Appa back, we can actually tell the Earth King everything. Nothing can really stop us at this point.", Aang said.

"See? Aang's with me on this!", Sokka said.

"I see no votes for me, hm.", Deidara said.

"Because your idea would do more harm than good in this situation.", Sokka said.

"Well if the Earth King did know the truth, things would change a lot.", Katara mused.

"I don't trust the new Positive Sokka...", Toph said then struck an accusing index finger at Sokka's face, "LONG FENG BRAINWASH YOU, DIDN'T HE?!"

Deidara couldn't help but snicker at Sokka's reaction. Sokka was practically their personal butt monkey.

"Uh guys, we got a problem.", Aang said and pointed at the lake's horizon.

There were dozens of Earth Kingdom ships scouring the water. Most likely target, Team Avatar. Sokka's face darkened.

"That is most likely the Dai Li searching for us. So?", Sokka said then looked to Katara for her input.

"Let's fly.", Katara said in the same tone Sokka was using.

At that moment, Aang, Sokka, Toph, and Katara boarded Appa. Deidara created a clay bird and got on it. Once into the air, Toph was terrified out of her wits. And it wasn't because she was not used to flying.

"Can we _PLEASE_ buy a new saddle?! Riding Appa's bareback is terrifying!", Toph shouted over the rapid wind that passed by.

The palace came into view. Deidara quickly whipped up a few clay homing bats. While he was banned from causing massive damage, he could damage only things that seemed fit like Dai Li Agents as long as he didn't get carried away and went on a killing spree for the heck of it.

"There's the whole palace. The Earth King's Chamber must be in the center somewhere.", Sokka said.

"We have to be very careful, Long Feng could have warned the king that we were coming.", Katara said.

"Why would you assume that?", Sokka asked, "I believe will sail in right-"

At that moment, Sokka was cut off by the fact he nearly got his head knocked off by a large boulder. Sokka yelped as he ducked. He jinxed it.

"You had to tempt them, didn't you?!", Deidara snapped in annoyance as he used a clay bat to blow up one of the boulders that was aimed at himself, "Do us a favor and put a cork in it!"

"How was I suppose to know!?", Sokka shouted back.

Before anyone could retort to that question, more boulders came in. In massive numbers that is. Well over two dozen at once.

"MORE SURFACE-TO-AIR ROCKS COMING!", Sokka alerted.

"No need to yell like it's the end of the world, hm!", Deidara pointed out.

One was aimed at Aang, who destroyed it with his out stretched hand. The boulder broke into tiny rocks ranging from the size of a fist, to the size of a thumbprint.

Deidara swooped down briefly, and threw about five clay homing bats at some of the Earthbenders that were catapulting the boulders. The clay bats confused the Earthbenders at first until the the first bat exploded. They did their best to dodge the homing bats, but couldn't shake them off their trails. In Deidara's mind, the fact the Earthbenders that were being chased by the homing bats were spreading out was good. That meant more wide spread damage and more people to be likely out of commission. This proved to be the case when the remaining four homing bats went off and took about three Earthbenders out each.

Appa then landed once the smoke from the explosions cleared. Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph hopped off Appa's back and joined the fight. Katara created an ice ramp, rode on it, and lashed a large Water Whip at several Earthbenders near the moat, sending them into said moat. Aang froze the moat, effectively trapping the guards.

"Sorry!", Katara said, confusing Deidara a bit.

Once across the bridge, Aang and Toph used Earthbending to block off Earthbending attacks and redirect them.

More Earthbending Guards stormed out of the palace to take their fallen comrade's place on the battle field. As Team Avatar advanced, the attacks became more vicious towards Team Avatar.

Deidara jumped off his clay bird and formed a second clay bird. He landed safely on the ground, despite the fact it was a rough landing that involved a bit of tumbling and fast recovery. At that moment, two guards Earthbended a pair of large statues at Team Avatar. Aang quickly made an igloo made of rocks. Deidara took this as his chance to make some 'art' and sent the birds at the statues.

"KATSU!"

The statues blew up on impact with the clay birds, sending large chunks of rock in all directions. Some of the remnants of the statues hit the guards, knocking them out or knocking them severely off balance, causing them to fall over into something that they were near like mud, water, or dung. Deidara had to laugh when Toph turned the stairs into a ramp, causing the guards to slide down in embarrassing ways.

"Sorry! We just need to see the Earth King!", Katara said as she Water Whipped a few guards away.

Once Team Avatar made it to the base of the stairs that Toph turned into a ramp, Aang and Toph used Earthbending to make an elevator to rid up the ramp. Many guards fell past the make shift elevator, most of them screaming in surprise.

"Seriously, we are on your side!", Sokka said then realized he might have nicked a guard in the head with his machete, "Sorry!"

"What is with all of the apologizing?!", Deidara asked in irritation.

Once everyone reaches the top, Toph pushes all incoming guards away with Earthbending, allowing Team Avatar to advance further. They entered the palace and were surprised by the number of doors.

"Toph, which way to the Earth King?", Sokka asked.

"How on Earth should I know? I still vote we leave Ba Sing Se!", Toph said as she easily defeated some of the incoming guards.

Sokka ran over to several doors, opening them as he searched for the Earth King. There were a few doors he wish he hadn't opened. One room, much to the warrior's embarrassment, had a half naked lady who was putting on her kimono.

"PERVERT!", The woman screamed and tripped on her own feet.

"Sorry! Wrong door!", Sokka said in embarrassment as he wiped his nose bleed away.

Deidara decided to take a more... Destructive approach. He blew up his fair share of doors, and like Sokka, there a few he wish he had just left alone. One bedroom had something going on it it that mentally scarred poor Deidara like it would have to any child. And the giggling and kissing sounds coming from said room were bad enough by themselves.

"Can someone get me the brain bleach?!", Deidara asked as he covered his eyes and madly dashed away from the offending room like heck.

It took a few minutes to calm Deidara down a bit from the disturbing sight. After that, he went back to busting down doors with his explosive clay. Thankfully, he didn't run into anymore rooms that had an affair going on in them. Eventually the whole whole hallway was filled with rubble from destroyed doors, fallen pillars, and knocked out soldiers. Sokka climbed up the rubble to find the one door they all have been searching for.

"That's one fancy door! It has to go somewhere important!", Sokka said in awe.

Sokka unleashed a battle cry as he dramatically leaped forward and tried to give the door a mock version of Mighty Gai's Dynamic Entry. The attempt to be nothing more than a Dynamic Foot-tap to the door. Sokka fell to the ground on his back and began to push at the door. The door did not give in to Sokka's feeble attempts. Deidara sweat dropped at Sokka's pathetic attempts.

'_I am glad he isn't screaming about youth..._', Deidara thought.

"Step aside, wimp.", Deidara said.

Without giving Sokka any time to move, Deidara threw dozens clay spiders at the door. The clay spiders latched themselves in the hinges and areas around the locks. Some had to pile up on each other due to Sokka being in the way in one part. Before Sokka could protest, Deidara blew up the door, sending the warrior flying with the door.

Sokka groaned and gave an irritated look at Deidara.

"Be a little more careful next time!", Sokka gripped.

"It's your fault for not moving, hm.", Deidara said, "I clearly said to step aside."

After Sokka got up, all of Team Avatar ran forward. Aang had his staff pointing forward in an aggressive Airbending stance. Toph had a boulder floating next to her as she took on a sturdy Earthbending stance. Sokka drew his machete and held in his own fighting stance. Katara had a Water Whip ready to whip anything that came within in her and friend's personal spaces. Deidara got into a stance of his own, ready to have his hand mouths get into his clay pouches when the moment was right.

The Earth King had glasses on and wore a long bright green and yellow robe with tabi socks and wore expensive jewelry. On his head was a large green hat that had appeared to be the turban crown that is meant to be worn by the Earth King. His hair was dark and short, thus easily hidden in the turban except for a few strands.

Long Feng stood in front of the Earth King with an angered glare at Team Avatar. His Dai Li agents stood single file in front of him, ready to apprehend the Avatar and his friends.

"We need to talk to you.", Aang said, breaking the deadly silence that had shrouded the throne room.

"These kids are here to overthrow you.", Long Feng said as he faced the Earth King.

"Were on your side! We wish to help!", Sokka said.

"You have to trust us!", Katara pleaded.

"And get Long Feng out of the room!", Deidara added as he glared hatefully at Long Feng.

The Earth King got up from his throne, not amused at all by the chaos that had entered the atmosphere.

"You invade my palace, lay waste through all of my guards, blow up my fancy door, and you expect me to _trust_ you?!",The Earth King asked as aggravation rose in his tone with every word.

"He does have a good point.", Toph said.

"If you are really on my side, you will drop your weapons and stand down.", The Earth King said.

One by one, everyone either dropped their weapons or put them back followed by getting out of their aggressive stances. Deidara got out of his stance and crossed his arms since he didn't have his 'weapon' out. Toph placed the boulder back from where she got it from. Katara returned her Water Whip to her Waterbending pouch. Sokka and Aang dropped their respective weapons to the ground.

Aang plastered a goofy grin to his face as he gave a shrug.

"See! We're friends, Your Earthiness!", Aang said then chuckled.

The Earth King didn't even react to the lame gesture Aang gave. Instead, Long Feng signaled the Dai Li to arrest them. The Dai Li threw rock hands at Team Avatar, hand cuffing them. Deidara, however, was the only one not apprehended. He quickly reacted to the rock hands and used his Earth Style: Hidden Mole Jutsu to get into the ground and dodge them.

"Detain the assailants and get that boy out of the ground.", Long Feng commanded.

Four Dai Li Agents went forward to restrain the still above ground members of Team Avatar. The other three used Earthbending to make a tunnel and went into it to search for Deidara.

"We dropped our weapons! We ARE your allies!", Sokka said.

A few vibrations, a few muffled laughs, and a whack load of yelling came from far underground. Only one of the three Dai Li Agents came back up through the tunnel, but he was covered head to toe with scorch marks and bruises. He had a visibly shaken look on his face that clearly showed, he was not familiar with Deidara's methods of fighting. He had a sightly dazed Deidara in tow with him and a note as well.

Long Feng took the note and became irritated. Deidara was obviously messing with him. He crumbled up the note and threw it on the ground.

"Make sure the Avatar and his friends never see daylight again!", Long Feng demanded.

The scorched and bruised Dai Li Agent sighed and placed the rock glove hand cuffs on Deidara, who was still seeing the swirls of dizziness. The swirls then subsided once Deidara shook himself to his own senses. He began fighting the rock gloves, that bound his hands completely, in vain.

"The Avatar?!", The Earth King asked and looked at Deidara, who was too busy struggling to even answer, "You're the Avatar?!"

"He isn't. Aang is.", Sokka said and gestured his head at Aang.

Aang undid his own rock hands hand waved his now free hands in the air.

"Right here!", Aang said before putting the rock hands back on his hands.

"Why does it matter, Your Highness? They are enemies of the state.", Long Feng said sternly.

"Perhaps your right...", The Earth king pondered as he sat down back on his throne.

The Earth King's pet bear crawled up to Aang and began to lick his cheek as if it were a salty snack. Aang giggled as the bear showed its affection to the young Avatar.

"Though Bosco likes him.", The Earth king said with a small smile, "I will listen to what the Avatar has to say."

Long Feng groaned in annoyance as he glared at Aang. Deidara, who was losing his patience with the rock glove cuffs, began to use a jagged rock that remained from Toph's Earthbending to pick at the rock gloves' weak spots. The Dai Li Agent that got him out of the ground tried to make Deidara stop, but only succeeded int getting a Chakra enhanced kick in the manhood, sending the poor guy a few meters into the air. The Dai Li Agent landed several meters away from where Deidara was.

Aang walked forward with confidence. Team Avatar is just a smidget away from having support. He was not going to screw this up now.

"There's a war going on, and it has been for the past one hundred years. Long Feng and the Dai Li kept it secret from everyone, including you. It's a conspiracy to control you and the entire city.", Aang said.

"A secret war? That's crazy!", The Earth King said, not believing what he was hearing.

"Completely!", Long Feng said.

In the background, Deidara by this point got fed up with the rock gloves, he just stopped trying to break them off, seeing as the Dai Li Agent who dragged him up to the surface was not going to be letting the cuffs off anytime soon. He got up and marched over next to Aang. He gave a deadly glare at Long Feng. He had enough of seeing Long Feng's donkey running all over the place with the audacity to ruin his shinobi pride.

With good aim in practice, Deidara gathered up as much spit as he could must and spat on Long Feng's face from a distance. He gave a wicked grin as Long Feng fumed.

"What's the matter? Can't hit a little kid in front of the Earth King?", Deidara taunted, "You're weak after all!"

"Shut your mouth this minute, you little brat!", Long Feng whispered.

As Long Feng and Deidara had a small, minor verbal clash, The Earth King was busy listening to what Aang was saying, thus not knowing what was happening in the background.

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you about the war, so he stole our Sky Bison as blackmail. And that's not even the tip of the iceberg, he also brainwashed our friend.", Aang said.

"Is this true?", The Earth King asked, turning to Long Feng.

"MMMPHH!", Deidara said as Long Feng struggled to keep Deidara from talking.

Long Feng instantly removed his hand, which he was using as a makeshift gag, from Deidara's mouth and began to look innocent in an adult way. Deidara gave an intense glare at Long Feng.

Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara gave Deidara looks of 'what the heck were you doing/thinking?'.

"All Lies. I never seen a Sky Bison in my entire life. And aren't they suppose to be extinct?", Long Feng said as he went back to the Earth King's side and began to whisper into the king's ear.

After a small pause, the Earth King faced the group.

"I am afraid I have to trust my adviser.", The Earth King said.

At the sound of those mere nine words, the Dai Li grabbed each member of Team Avatar and began to drag them away. Deidara fought his hardest against the Dai Li Agent who was keeping him away from strangling Long Feng to death. The Dai Li Agent never saw what was coming before it was too late. Before he knew it, Deidara was strangling him with his legs. The kid had an unusual grip and strength for his age.

At that same moment, Sokka managed to give his Dai Li Agent a trick movement, thus being able to turn around and briefly go forward a bit.

"WAIT!", Sokka shouted as he gained a big crap eating grin, "I know exactly how to prove that Long Feng is lying! He says he has never seen a Sky Bison, well then! Ask him to take off his robe!"

Long Feng was shocked by that suggestion. Shock turned to anger though as Deidara laughed at the suggestion. The Earth King gave a skeptical expression to the idea of having his adviser disrobing.

"WHAT?! I am NOT disrobing!", Long Feng protested.

"Are you afraid that you will embarrass yourself for not being a real man, hm?", Deidara asked, as he gained a similar grin himself.

Long Feng visibly fumed even more. Team Avatar's more immature members snickered at the comment. Mainly, Sokka, Toph, and Aang. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up, would you?", Katara muttered to herself.

Sokka gave Aang a look, causing Aang to nod. Aang took a deep breath and a jet stream came rushing from his mouth to Long Feng. Long Feng's robes went over his head, revealing his undergarments and the bite mark that Appa gave him. Deidara got much amusement from the look on the Earth King's face.

"Right there! Appa bit him!", Aang called out.

Long Feng put his robe back into place. He was aggravated by the antics Team Avatar were causing.

"That is a large birthmark. Thanks for showing it to everyone.", Long Feng said sarcastically.

"Looks like there's no evidence to support where that mark came form.", The Earth King said.

"There is!", Sokka said and dramatically swung himself away from the Dai Li Agents, "BRING IN APPA!"

Deidara and many others sweat dropped.

'_At a time like this?_', Deidara thought.

A few of the still awake guards lead Appa into the throne room. The Earth King was amazed by the bison. After hearing they were extinct, here there was one right in front of him.

At that moment, the rock cuffs fell off. The Dai Li Agents didn't really see any reason for them to be kept on. Long Feng was growing more irritated by the second. Things were not going as planned at all.

Aang dragged Long Feng next to Appa rather enthusiastically. Appa opened his mouth, allowing Aang to point to one of Appa's molars. Aang then went on to lift up Long Feng's robe and pointed at the bite mark. It was a perfect fit.

"Yup, the definetly proves that.", The Earth King said.

Team Avatar cheered in their own way. Deidara was surprised he didn't get kicked out for setting off a few clay bombs.

'_Maybe it's because I am not after the king._', Deidara thought.

"However, it doesn't prove the conspiracy theory.", The Earth King said raining on Team Avatar's Parade, "But it does prove that it is worth looking into."

Team Avatar was fine with that. There were few places that had plenty of evidence to work with. Deidara quickly huddled everyone.

"What is it now, Deidara?", Katara whispered.

"Are you trying to suggest we do something reckless?", Aang whispered, "We just proved our innocence to the Earth King."

"No.", Deidara whispered.

"Then what?", Toph whispered, "Spit it out, Hot Fuse."

"Two witnesses.", Deidara said, "There are two regions of evidence that I can think of, Lake Laogai, and the Outer Wall. They can serve as our 'witnesses'."

"Your talking about where we should take the Earth King to.", Sokka whispered.

"Yes, captain obvious, hm.", Deidara said.

"So where should we go first?", Aang whispered.

"I say we go to the one that is harder to cover up.", Sokka whispered, "I personally think, Lake Laogai is harder to cover up because of the number of rooms and that brainwashing room."

"Smart plan, Sokka. I guess you aren't a total nut job, hm.", Deidara said, "But just in case, we also visit the Outer Wall. I may not know everything that went on in that drill, but I do know with it's size, it will take at least a week to cover it up and make it like it never existed."

"HEY!", Sokka whined, "You're not exactly in the right position to say that, you know."

* * *

_Later on a train..._

Every passenger stared at the sight before them. The Earth King gave uncomfortable glances around the train, unsure of what to think more or less how to interact. The guards stood by, making sure no one got suspiciously close to the Earth King.

"So this is what a train is like... I never expected it to be this... Public...", The Earth King said.

The new experience made the Earth King feel slightly uncomfortable in his own skin. He shifted a bit as if he put on his clothes on backwards and didn't even know. It was like his skin wouldn't fit just right to his frame. It sent uneasy senses to him just by thinking about it. Deidara could easily detect this in the Earth King's body language, but he didn't call him out for it, knowing he would just get non stop heck for it.

"So you never been outside the Upper Ring before?", Katara asked.

"I never been outside the palace.", The Earth King corrected then glanced out the window, "Now THAT'S the way to travel."

Outside, Aang was riding Appa in close proximity of the train. He waved to everyone in the train with a big grin.

"May I ask, where are we going?", The Earth King asked.

"First we are going underneath Lake Laogai, Your Kingliness. The Dai Li's secret headquarters. That's where all of the brainwashing takes place. Then we are heading to the outer wall to see the proof of the war, just in case of anything get's covered up. Both places have relevance with the conspiracy that has been taking place.", Sokka said.

"The Outer Wall? No Earth King has ever been there!", The Earth King said.

"If it turns out if something at Lake Laogai got covered up, we will let you ride on Appa to the Outer Wall and back to the palace.", Sokka said with a sigh.

The Earth King did smile a bit at that a bit. He kinda liked the idea of riding on the bison. Though a part of him wished the war wasn't true.

* * *

They arrived at Lake Laogai with ease. It was as if it was welcoming them like a warm host. But something didn't settle right with some people. Toph walked over to where the tunnel was to find that the tunnel was smashed to bits.

"They destroyed it!", Toph said.

"This can't be happening!", Sokka began but quickly tried to cover it up with a 'positive' attitude that looked more like 'I'm trying not to freak out' look, "That's okay, I still got a positive attitude."

Deidara knew the Dai Li would aim for one of the major evidences first.

"Looks like they think found an easier way to block off access.", Deidara said.

"What do you mean?", Katara asked.

The Earth King was starting to feel this was a waste of time, but the way Deidara worded that one sentence, had him questioning what he meant by 'think' as well.

"They think by destroying the entrance is good enough, they obviously forgot one rule, hm. Never underestimate your opponent.", Deidara said.

"What exactly are you thinking?", The Earth King asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never done this before, but I have heard of other shinobi doing it. Grab on and don't let go.", Deidara said and turned his back, "Well, chicken or something, hm?"

The chicken comment got a few frowns from the small crowd. The Earth King was uneasy about this, but none of the less, grabbed onto Deidara's back. After he securely latched on, he felt something foreign flow from Deidara. Then before he knew it, they were swimming through the earth. The Earth King screamed slightly. This was by far the most thrilling experience in his life.

"Do you even know where you are going?", The Earth King asked, slightly startled.

"Yes.", Deidara said, "Now would you stop screaming in my ear. I don't want be deaf by the time I'm twenty."

After a bit of 'swimming' through the rocks and soil, Deidara crawled upwards. What The Earth King saw was shocking. Deidara lead him right into a room with a heavy duty chair, a lamp on a rail, and mechanics.

"We stumbled upon this room when we were searching for the room where they were keeping Appa.", Deidara said.

"What is this place?", The Earth King asked as he examined the railing.

"It's the brainwashing room if I am correct. Prehistoric in tastes if you ask me, hm.", Deidara said, "The next room over was a training room for the brainwashed females. They were all 'training' to become Joo Dee."

"That name does ring a bell. I have heard Long Feng sometimes at night mentioning the name.", The Earth King said, "He told me it was what they call the women they find that have no known identity like those who have lost all of their memories."

The strange tour continued for a bit. Every room that they explored brought a chilling sensation down the Earth King's back. After a few more rooms, they decided to head back up to the surface.

Once back on the surface, the guards had their guard up and got into stances. When they saw Deidara brought back the Earth King safely and alive, they relaxed a bit.

The Earth King couldn't help but stare at the lake. The lake that looked so innocent, housed something so sinister.

"How about that ride on Appa?", Sokka asked, breaking the cold hard silence.

* * *

Flying took The Earth King's mind off of the disturbing aspects of what he has learned as Appa soared through the skies. He screamed in both delight and terror. Deidara flew next to them on his clay bird, which fascinated the Earth King. But it slightly disturbed him when he discovered on how he made it though.

"First time flying?", Toph asked as she latched onto Appa's fur.

"It's both thrilling and frightening.", The Earth King said.

"I hate it too.", Toph said.

"To be really honest, I really hope the part about the war isn't true.", The Earth King said with anxiety present.

"I wish it wasn't either.", Aang said as a small tinge of sadness found it's way onto cheerful Aang's face.

After a few minutes of flying, they made it to the Outer Wall. They began to search for the next bit of evidence.

"Look! The drill's still there!", Aang said as he steered Appa towards the area of the wall that had a good view of the drill.

Once everyone got off, they began to stare at the drill in realization for the Earth King, and in disdain for the others. It's Fire Nation insignia shone through the dry gunk from when the drill collapsed.

"I can't believe I never knew.", The Earth King said.

At that moment, Sokka and Toph began to restrain Deidara. Deidara's target came from the ground. Long Feng, who was trying to look innocent in this messy heck.

"I can easily explain it. It's nothing more than a construction project.", Long Feng said.

"Care to explain why there's a FIRE NATION insignia on your construction project?", Katara asked sarcastically as she pointed right at the insignia.

"It's important! You can't trust domestic machinery, of course.", Long Feng said, then started feeling anxious.

Everyone was staring at Long Feng. All eyes that were on him were filled with distrust, anger, and disdain. Long Feng sweat a bit.

"Surely you trust me, more than these children?", Long Feng asked, "Your most loyal attendant."

The Earth King didn't even need to think it over. After everything that he was shown, Long Feng was obviously guilty.

"Dai Li, arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for conspiracy against the Earth Kingdom.", The Earth King said.

The Dai Li immediately apprehended Long Feng. Long Feng struggled and struggled. His own followers being used against him. Deidara laughed at Long Feng.

"You can't arrest me! You all need me more than you know!", Long Feng protested.

"Not so high an mighty now, hm? Those rock gloves look so much nicer on you than they did on me.", Deidara said, "Too bad you couldn't be sentenced to a more fleeting punishment. I would have really liked that after all of the hoops you made us jump through."

Long Feng groaned in irritation. He did his best to drown out Deidara's polite sounding taunting. However, there was one voice that could not be drowned out. It was the punchline made by Sokka.

"Looks like Long Feng is _LONG GONE_!", Sokka shouted out and began laughing til' he shed tears, "I have been waiting to use that one!"

Katara and Deidara gave unimpressed looks.

"Next time, make sure the punchline fits, hm.", Deidara said.

* * *

_Later at the palace..._

"Thank you, you young heroes, for opening my eyes to reality. All this time this utopia was merely a city of fools. That makes me, the King of Fools.", The Earth King said, "We are at war with the Fire Nation."

'_I wouldn't really call myself a hero..._', Deidara thought, '_I am still far from being even considered one._'

"That's why we came to Ba Sing Se, Your Highness.", Sokka began, "Because we think you can help us, everyone, end the war."

"We don't have a whole lot of time. There's a comet and it's coming this summer. It will give the Firebenders tremendous power and strength.", Aang said, "They will become invincible."

'_How can a comet do that? Is it like that asteroid that landed in the Hidden Star Village?_', Deidara thought, '_No, they don't use Chakra so it has to be something else about it. Is it similar to what an eclipse does to them in method?_'

"But there is hope.", Sokka began again, "Before the comet comes, there's a small window of opportunity. A Total Solar Eclipse is coming and it will render the Fire Nation powerless."

"What are you suggesting we do, Sokka?", The Earth King asked.

"That's the day we need to invade the Fire Nation. The Day of Black Sun.", Sokka said.

"I am not sure. We would have to move troops out of Ba Sing Se. We would be completely vulnerable.", The Earth King said.

"You are already vulnerable. The Fire Nation won't rest until Ba Sing Se falls. You can either sit back, enjoy a drink, and wait for it to happen, or go on the offensive and give yourself that fighting chance.", Sokka said.

"Exactly. With the right strategy too and a few traps, you can prevent some of the damages to your homeland as well in case if they retaliate.", Deidara added in.

The Earth King pondered over this. The pros outweighed the cons.

"You have my support.", The Earth King said.

Toph, Sokka, Katara, and Aang celebrated. Aang rode around the whole group on his Air Scooter as Momo followed behind him. Deidara rolled his eyes at some of the other antics that his friends were causing. At that moment, a slightly muscular man in exquisite yet practical armor walked into the room and bowed to the Earth King.

"Your Majesty, I am sorry for the interruption.", The man said.

"This is General How. He is the leader on the Council of Five and the highest ranking general in Ba Sing Se.", The Earth King said.

"We were going through Long Feng's studies and we found something that might interest everyone.", General How said.

* * *

_In Long Feng's Study..._

General How pulled out a large box and placed it on the desk. It was mainly green with gold accents. The Earth King opened the box to reveal several letters, papers, documents, reports, the whole nine yards. Deidara was impressed at how much paper could fit into a box of that size.

"These are secret files on everyone in Ba Sing Se, including you kids.", General How said.

"Secret Files?", Aang asked.

The Earth King pulled out a scroll. It looked like an ordinary letter.

"Toph Beifong.", The Earth King said as he read the name on the scroll.

Katara took the scroll and opened it. She began to read it for Toph.

"It's a letter from you mom. She says she's sorry for not understanding you, and is here in the city to see you.", Katara said.

Toph was shocked by the words that were read to her. Her face then became disappointed.

"Long Feng intercepted our letters from home? That's just sad...", Toph said shaking her head a bit.

"Aang.", The Earth King said and handed Aang a scroll.

"That scroll was attached to your bison's horn when they captured him.", General How said.

Aang opened the scroll and began to read it to himself a bit.

"It's from the Eastern Air Temple.", Aang said.

Katara and Sokka looked hopeful and approached the Earth King.

"Is there a letter for Sokka and I by any chance?", Katara asked.

The Earth king began searching the box a bit.

"Sorry, there isn't.", The Earth King said.

Sokka and Katara looked in downcast. General How walked over and handed a small scroll to the siblings.

"There is an intelligence report that may be of interest.", General How said.

Katara and Sokka opened the intelligence report and Katara began reading it out loud a bit.

" 'A small fleet of Water Tribe ships.' ", Katara read.

"What? That could be dad!", Sokka said and began to show even more interest in the intelligence report.

" 'Guarding the mouth of Chameleon Bay... Led by Hakoda...' IT IS DAD!", Katara said as excitement grew in her voice until it became a joyful shout.

"I definetly know there's nothing for me, hm.", Deidara said, "But I'm fine with that."

After a brief celebration, Team Avatar then went to loose huddle while sitting on some rugs. Momo hopped around everyone, wishing to be apart of the conversation.

"I can't believe it. There's a man at the Eastern Air Temple. He says he's a guru.", Aang said.

"Is a guru some kind of poisonous puffer fish?", Sokka asked.

Deidara gave a 'really' look at Sokka. He was questioning if Sokka was actually smart or dumb as a sack of rocks. Sokka caught this look and frowned a bit.

"No. A guru is a spiritual expert. He says he can help me with controlling the Avatar State.", Aang said.

"And I can't believe we finally know were dad is.", Katara said.

"I can understand. My mom is here and she says she finally understands me.", Toph said.

"This is huge news! Where do we even start?", Sokka said.

"As much as I hate to say it, I think we have to split up.", Katara said with a bit of sadness.

"Split up?! But we just found Appa and brought the family back together! Now we have to separate!", Aang said, not liking the idea.

"You have to meet this guru, Aang. If we are going to fight the Fire Nation, you need to be ready.", Katara said.

"If I'm going to the Eastern Air Temple, then Appa and I can drop you off at Chameleon Bay to see your dad.", Aang said.

"Someone will need to stay here with the King and plan for the invasion.", Sokka said then stood up, "I guess that will be me."

"No Sokka. I know how much you miss dad and want to see him, so you go to Chameleon Bay. I will stay here with the king.", Katara said standing up.

Sokka rushed over to Katara and began to jump around as if he had to use the bathroom. Hopping from left foot the right foot in repetition.

"You are... The... Nicest... Sister... EVER!", Sokka squealed.

Sokka then glomped Katara and pulled her in for a tight, over dramatic hug. He delivered a small kiss to Katara's cheek. Deidara sweat dropped.

'_You're such a drama queen..._', Deidara thought.

"Easy there big brother.", Katara said, "Though you are right. I am the nicest."

"You know. For once, I don't really know what I am going to do, hm.", Deidara said.

"I know! You could come with me to Chameleon Bay and meet my dad.", Sokka said.

Deidara pondered a bit. Since the fleet Hakoda is leading was guarding Chameleon Bay, that would lead for opportunity to blow some more stuff up, and practice a bit as well. He could use a good spar.

"I will come then.", Deidara said, just for Sokka to jump around like a mad man, "Just, stop doing that, hm."

"Sorry!", Sokka said sheepishly.

* * *

_Later Outside..._

Team Avatar was saying their final good byes. Those who were leaving packed up what was needed for the journey. Aang approached Katara after checking that he had everything he was going to need.

"Um, Katara?", Aang began.

"Yes Aang?", Katara asked.

"I have been wanting to say this for a long time. Since the day we met.", Aang said as his cheeks burned with heavy blush, "Katara, I-"

At that moment, Sokka grabbed Aang, put him into a headlock, and gave him a nuggie. Behind him, Deidara was perched on his clay bird, frowning at Sokka's antics.

"Alright! Whose read for our Men-Only Man Trip!?", Sokka said.

Katara gave an annoyed look at Sokka. Sokka had just killed the moment.

The Earth King walked up to the almost ready to depart Team Avatar. He gave a small smile.

"Aang, Sokka, and Deidara, I wish you all a good and safe journey. Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look for your safe return.", The Earth King said.

A soldier rushed forward to the Earth King.

"Your Majesty. There are three female warriors here to see you. They are from Kyoshi Island.", The soldier said.

Sokka perked up at those words.

"THAT'S SUKI!", Sokka nearly squealed and fell off Appa's side due to not being balanced anymore.

"You know these warriors?", The Earth King asked.

"Yes. They are fearsome and skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They are great friends of our's.", Sokka said.

Deidara gained an impish look on his face. Sokka gave him a disapproving glare telling him to 'not bring it up'. Deidara rolled his eyes at that.

"Then we will treat them as honored guests.", The Earth King said.

Aang was about to get on Appa when Katara ran up to him.

"Aang, wait!", Katara said.

Katara then pulled in Aang for a hug and kissed him on the cheek. Aang's face burned with blush once more. He gave a goofy smile.

"I am really going to miss all of you guys.", Toph said.

Katara hugged Toph.

"Me too.", Katara said.

"Yep.", Aang said.

A group hug started to form. Deidara did his best to stay out of it. He wasn't the mushy gushy kind of guy. Aang, Katara, and Toph then ran up to Sokka and hugged him all at once.

"Aaaah! Okay, that's enough!", Sokka said desperately trying to free himself, "Seriously!"

Deidara just laughed at Sokka's futile attempts of getting free. His small jerkish moment was cut short when Appa pushed Deidara off his clay bird and into the group hug with his tongue, getting him covered in bison spit in the process. Then Appa got on top of everyone followed by Momo. They too wanted to be part of the group hug.

After a few minutes, Appa moved enough for everyone to get up. Deidara brushed off some of the dirt and bison spit from his clothes.

Sokka and Aang climbed onto Appa as Deidara jumped onto his bird again. They then took off for Chameleon Bay.


	7. Water Tribe Reunion

**Binas:** Sorry for the really long wait. My computer was out of commission AKA I had to get a whole new operating system. It took a bit, but mom managed to get me Windows 7. While my computer is not at full potential for it, it can still handle it. Well, what matters is that I am back, baby! (°▽°)

Also, I am excited for Book 3 of Legend of Korra. It seems so awesome and everything. I can't even put it into words.

Sorry if the chapter is short. I wanted to give you guys this chapter as soon as I could.

Review time!

**Cyber Orteck:** I am good at making a balance between humor and awesomeness. I guess it runs in the family because my family has some good writers but they never published anything. Glad you love it like you do! Loyal faces are great to see on review pages.

**Guest 1, Chapter 6, June 5:** I get what you mean. I am not going to have the suicide bombing clone in the story. Like I said, it would ruin the story. Besides, he has barely made C3 at this point. Besides, I don't want to have him overpowered. I would lose a lot of readers if I did. I already had a few flames on another story where someone thought some of the characters were overpowered.

**zomgonozdinosaurs: **I am glad you think so. I love seeing new faces. ^.^ There is bound to be more now.

Now my friends... LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

**Trivia:** If someone says something tastes like chicken, don't trust them (Unless it's boar meat). PROVEN BY THE MYTHBUSTERS.

* * *

.

* * *

After a few hours of flying, Appa and Deidara's clay bird came to a beach that had several tents. All of which were blue. There was a large main tent with an insignia on the 'door way'. The insignia was a blue wave of water with a white outline.

Appa landed on a rocky formation, kicking some dust up. Deidara followed the suit but his bird landed on the sand.

"You haven't seen your dad in almost two years! I bet you are really excited!", Aang said.

"You might want to take a second look.", Deidara said cringing in disgust at Sokka's green face, "I wouldn't call _that_ excited."

"I know I should be excited, but I feel like throwing up.", Sokka said as he held his mouth and stomach, trying desperately from throwing up.

Deidara got off his bird and silently hoped Sokka didn't throw up. He did not want to see what Sokka had eaten for breakfast in the form of digestive juices and indigestible remains. The thought of it was slightly sickening and almost made him want to as well.

Sokka's stomach made a sour noise, indicating that the flight and nerves weren't best buddies. Aang looked back at Sokka with a supportive grin.

"Don't be so nervous Sokka. He's going to be glad to see you!", Aang said.

"So what about you? Are you nervous about meeting that guru guy?", Sokka asked, his nerves easing up enough to make his stomach calm down.

"Not at all. I am ready to master the Avatar State and take the next step in the Avatar Journey.", Aang said with a determined look as Sokka got off, "See you both in a week. Yip yip!"

Appa flew off, causing some dust that laid on the rocks to rise. Sokka and Deidara walked into the large camp. Many of the Water Tribe Men in the camp looked at the two.

A few of the men came forward to Sokka. One held out his right arm, which was slightly bent. Sokka did the same thing and grasped the man's elbow. The Water Tribe Men smiled and the one that approached Sokka gave him a rough nuggie. Sokka gave a big grinned and pushed his head against the nuggie.

"It's so good to see you, Sokka!", One of the men said.

The men gestured to the largest tent, which had the insignia. Sokka and Deidara entered the tent to see two men inside. One of which had a long face and a large, red scar that took up the entirety of his left arm. To his left was a man with a short beard and a similar hair style to Sokka's. However, the sides of the man's head were not shaved and were chin length. Like everyone else int he camp and Sokka, they were wearing blue outfits.

As both men were studying a map, the man with the scar nudged the man to his left a bit with a smile. The man who got nudged looked up and saw Sokka and Deidara.

"Sokka.", The man said and approached Sokka.

Sokka embraced him in a big hug.

"Hi, dad.", Sokka said.

"I see you brought a friend along.", Sokka's dad said and approached Deidara with an out stretched hand, "I'm Hakoda, over there is Bato."

"I'm Deidara, hm.", Deidara said shaking hands with Hakoda, doing his best to keep the palm mouth shut.

"We were just reviewing battle strategies, want to join us?", Bato asked.

Deidara and Sokka walked over and observed what was being planned. Many of the plans seemed interesting. Some were defensive, and others were offensive. Sokka even discussed the current invasion plan to Hakoda and Bato. Somehow the discussion was led to a memory from something called the 'Great Blubber Fiasco'. Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at that part of the discussion.

* * *

After the brief overview of the current strategies and the update on the invasion plan, Sokka, Hakoda, Deidara, and Bato exited the tent. Many of the warriors were filling large animal skin spheres with some foul looking substance. Deidara cringed at the smell. It was one of the most foul smelling things he had ever smelled. Right next to the stench of one of his former clients.

'_What the heck is that foul stench?!_', Deidara thought.

Sokka and Hakoda approached one of the animal skin spheres and kneeled next to it. Bato picked up a large sack as Hakoda opened the empty sphere. Bato poured the foul substance into the sphere.

"This bay leads to the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. We have been using these Tangle Mines to prevent the Fire Nation ships from landing here.", Hakoda said.

"Your father invented Tangle Mines himself.", Bato said.

Deidara grasped his nose as he and Sokka inspected the Tangle Mine. Deidara felt the sphere, feeling the groves and framework underneath.

"Destructive, buoyant, and...", Sokka said and leaned in towards the mine.

"Sokka, I wouldn't-", Deidara began but it was too late, Sokka was already smelling the sphere.

"GAK! Terrible smelling!", Sokka shouted in repulse.

"I tried to tell you, hm.", Deidara said with a sigh.

"Very perceptive. These mines are filled with Skunk Fish and seaweed. When the mine detonates, the seaweed tangles up the propellers, keeping the ship from moving, and the foul smell forces the crew to abandon ship. I call it 'The Stink and Sink'.", Hakoda explained as he placed the cap on and cleaned up the edges of the Tangle Mine.

Sokka burst out laughing as if he heard a joke. Bato and Deidara sighed, not amused by the slight goofing off.

"You are definetly your father's son.", Bato said dryly.

One of the Water Tribe Warriors came running forward. He had a look of slight concern.

"Hakoda, our scouts have spotted four Fire Nation vessels nearby.", The warrior said.

"Bato, get these mines loaded up! The rest of you men, get ready for battle!", Hakoda said.

The warriors went running for the weapon storages. Sokka looked around slightly lost.

"Um, dad? What should me and Deidara do?", Sokka asked.

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'the rest of you men, get ready for battle'.", Hakoda said.

Sokka grinned and went rushing for one of the weapon storages. He was ready to show he was a great warrior to his dad. Deidara, much to some of the warriors confusion, didn't really do anything for prep. All he did was fix his scratched headband a bit and dust the sand off of his clothes.

"Aren't you going to get ready for battle?", Bato asked as he lifted one of the Tangle Mines up.

"I already am.", Deidara said as he gestured to his clay pouches.

"Those pouches don't exactly look like they are holding a lot. Are you sure you don't need a weapon just in case?", Bato pointed out.

"I'll be fine, hm.", Deidara said shrugging it off, "Besides, it will get in the way of my style and art!"

"Suit it yourself.", Bato sighed, shaking his head a bit.

"Whatever, hm.", Deidara said and walked off.

* * *

_Later at sun down..._

Everyone was finishing the last of the packing and preparations for fighting the Fire Nation ships. Many of the warriors wore gray, black, and white face paint that would make them look feral and intimidating to their opponents. One thing that all the warriors had were dark blue armor that was made of large dense bones and had the Water Tribe insignia painted on the front.

One of the warriors offered Deidara the face paint and armor, but Deidara rejected them. When the warrior questioned this, Deidara showed the mesh armor he had underneath and giving a clever remark, only to receive a sigh from the warrior.

Deidara jumped onto his bird, grabbing a small bit of attention. He gave a look at the ones he got attention from.

"Have you been living under a bunch of rocks?" , Deidara said, "This is barely half of what my art is, hm."

Sokka grabbed his club at his side as Hakoda approached. Hakoda gave a light smile.

"Ready to go knock on some Firebender heads?", Hakoda asked.

"You have no idea how much this means to me, dad. I will make you proud and I will prove how much of a great warrior I really am.", Sokka said.

"Sokka, you don't need to prove anything to me. I have always been proud of you.", Hakoda said.

"Really?", Sokka asked.

Deidara tapped his foot, slightly loosing his patience a bit. He was eager to show off his art to the warriors and more of the Fire Nation.

"Why do you think I trusted you to protect the tribe when I left?", Hakoda asked, placing a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

Sokka smiled brightly, filled with his father's words of encouragement. The heartfelt moment was cut short when a growl was heard. Sokka, Deidara, and Hakoda looked up. It was Aang and Appa. Aang turned and faced them with distress and concern.

Deidara silently cursed to himself, he knew this meant not being able to blow up some Fire Nation rears.

"This can't be good...", Sokka said.

Hakoda gave a reassuring look.

"It's okay. Go help Aang. The real fun will be at the invasion.", Hakoda said and gave Sokka a good bye hug, which Sokka returned.

Sokka went and climbed onto Appa's back. Appa took off on command for the sky. Deidara followed behind on his bird, not liking where this was leading. He saw parts of his bird crack immensely, but thankful didn't fall apart.

'_I typically don't believe in omens, but this seems like a really bad one..._', Deidara thought.


	8. Showdown: The Coup of Ba Sing Se

**Binas:** Now, the fun part everyone wants. The battles, the thrills, the chills, the... OH SCREW IT! Some of you already know what goes down this chapter if you have seen the Book 2 finale: The Crossroads of Destiny.

Also, props to Sunshine-Girl234, she helped me catch a few errors. Also we decided to buddy up on a few Akatsuki stories. You can check her out if you like.

Also the Book Three Premier for Legend of Korra was awesome. Three episodes plus the plot tension equals WICKED AWESOME!

When I am done with this fanfic, I might try a Teen Titans crossover. I won't attempt LoK yet because I want to see Book 3 all the way through first. :3

I took so long because I went to Comicvine for some tips an stuff, and all I got was a JOKE. I didn't get any serious answers other than Aang getting beat up by Tonton and the Avatarverse getting raped with no supporting facts to why, even after I ask. And not once did they listen to my explanations of why the Avatarverse is not a sitting Turtleduck. *Face palm* So if the battle turns out suckish, blame the lack of consulting because I have lost faith in battle threads.

I won't be typing the fights between Katara, Aang, Zuko, and Azula because we all know how those go already if you have seen the episode. This will focus on Deidara's battles for the most part. Sorry if this disappoints anyone, I just wanted to give Deidara his own feat or something like that.

And, FYI, when it comes to some forms of injuries, I am not afraid to tell you what type they are. I find having injuries from a battle to be realistic.

Review time!

**Cyber Orteck:** I am glad that chapter wasn't a total bust.

**Kingtutgaming:** I know it is really short. But have no fear, this is where the crazy good stuff happens. Last chapter may have been short, but there is important stuff in that chapter. Mainly symbolism. So it's not a complete waste.

**JaDe In NighT:** He has his C1, C2 is still in progress but has been experimentally used so far, C3 might show up later. And yes, he does have his land mines and some Earth Style Jutsus.

**eenayde:** Glad to hear that I gave a good hook. I love that aspect when it comes to movies, books, cartoons, anime, and manga. Heck, that's how I watched World War Z all the way through when I am not a zombie apocalypse fan. ^.^

**Yoshi forever 52:** I don't mind multiple reviews from the same people. I find it as a good reminder I still got people supporting me. And I thank my browser's built in spell checker. Foreign Language Classes can screw with the spelling ability of your native language, but it's a sign that you are definetly learning another language.

**Cinderpelt1600:** Thanks for the review. I don't understand why there are so few of these stories. There are only three pages worth of Deidara in another canon universe like Harry Potter, and over half are unfinished along with majority being not appealing. *Shudders at the thought of a ZukoxDeidara fanfiction that I never want to read*

**Trivia/Did you know:**

* If someone says something tastes like chicken, don't trust them (Unless it's boar meat). PROVEN BY THE MYTHBUSTERS.

* That blue/white fire is way hotter than your standard red/yellow/orange fire?

* * *

.

* * *

Appa and Deidara's bird raced across the sky, straight for Ba Sing Se. The news that Aang shared with them was alarming and unexpected to both Sokka and Deidara respectively.

"Are you sure Katara is in danger, hm?", Deidara asked.

"Yes.", Aang said, "I am sure of it."

"What kind of danger do you think she is in?", Sokka asked.

"I am not sure. In my vision, I saw that she need help.", Aang said.

This got groans from the two peanuts of the Peanut Gallery of Team Avatar.

"You know, it would be really helpful if your Avatar powers were more specific sometimes.", Sokka groaned.

"Agreed. I don't feel like getting trapped because of a vague vision, hm.", Deidara said.

Sokka's eyes wandered around a bit. He then saw a large cloud of dirt on the ground. It was Toph riding on a large mound of earth. Aang saw her racing below and lowered Appa closer to the ground.

"Need a ride?", Sokka asked.

Toph yelped and lost all focus as Sokka's loud voice ran through her ears. She went flying off her earth mound and crashed. Deidara, Sokka, and Aang cringed at the rough landing. They turned around and landed near Toph. Toph slowly got up, wincing at the faint bruising that formed on her shoulders. The rough landing also knocked the wind out of her, causing her to choke on the fresh air that entered her lungs.

"You okay Toph?", Aang asked.

"Next time... Don't... Sneak up... On me... Like that.", Toph wheezed after a brief pause to get some oxygen back in her body.

After Toph was able to breath normally, they headed for the skies. Toph decided to ride on Deidara's bird because it felt 'slightly safer at the moment'. As a slight attempt at a joke, Deidara made a clay seat belt to strap Toph to the clay bird. She frowned at Deidara.

"Are you trying to say I can't handle myself?", Toph asked slightly annoyed.

"No. But if you feel that way...", Deidara said as a smirk grew on his face.

Since the clay bird was technically Earth, Toph felt Deidara's vibrations and knew what was about to happen. She frowned in more annoyance.

"Don't you dare- AHHH!", Toph began just for the seat belt to remove itself and send Toph crashing into the now slightly raised tail, "YOU JERK!"

"Thank you, hm.", Deidara said, "Glad you liked it."

After a few moments, Toph was once more strapped to the clay bird with the clay seat belt; she decided it wasn't worth complaining about the seat belt, and she wasn't going to admit to ANYONE that it actually made her feel safer in the air just like Appa's saddle.

"So how did it go with the guru?", Toph asked, breaking the long winded silence, "Did you master the Avatar State?"

Aang froze up slightly. The question was both unexpected and worried him greatly. Deidara read his body language and it showed that Aang was hiding something.

'_Why would he hide something that happened there?_', Deidara thought as his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm great. Everything went well with the guru. I completely mastered the Avatar State.", Aang said before giving a nervous chuckle before giving himself a down casted look.

* * *

_Later in the throne room..._

Aang explained his vision to the Earth King. The Earth King listened closely, but he didn't seem bothered or worried. It was as if, Aang was over reacting in the Earth King's mind.

"Katara's fine. You have nothing to worry about. I am sure of it.", The Earth King said.

"But, my vision, it felt very real as if she were in serious trouble.", Aang said.

"Well, she meet with the Council of Generals to plan out the invasion, and since then, she has been with your friends, the Kyoshi Warriors.", The Earth King said.

"See, Aang? Katara's probably back at our apartment, talking about make up or something with Suki and the other warriors.", Sokka said.

"I guess you are right.", Aang said, obviously not at ease.

"Believe me, if there was any kind of danger within the Earth Kingdom, Bosco would sense it immediately.", The Earth King said, making Bosco perk up.

Deidara grabbed Aang by the arm and dragged him out of ear shot. He wore a slightly suspicious look on his face.

"What's with you?", Deidara asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong.", Aang said.

"I know you are hiding something, hm.", Deidara said, "What are you hiding?"

Aang sweated a bit. Deidara was on his tail now.

"I don't want to talk about it. So please leave it alone.", Aang said, trying to negotiate.

Deidara frowned; not pleased by the answer. He saw he wasn't going to get anything out of the Avatar, and gave a look that said 'that this isn't over' before walking off.

* * *

Team Avatar, minus Katara, arrived at their repaired apartment. They searched it and saw no signs of Katara and the Kyoshi Warriors ever being here. Everything was untouched and was not moved. It was as if no one was here during their absence. The only sign they could find was the fact Momo flew at them. The downside that proved Aang's vision was the fact Katara didn't accompany Momo.

"Momo!", Aang said as Momo climbed up to Aang's shoulder.

"This place is way too quiet, hm.", Deidara said as he ran his finger on a light layer of dust that rested on a small table.

"No one is here except for us." Toph said.

"Katara IS in trouble! I knew it!", Aang said.

Sokka's face fell in horror. He felt his heart jerk at the possible things that could have happened to his sister.

"Oh no...", was all Sokka could say.

Toph then shifted a bit and pointed at the closed door.

"Wait. Someone is outside.", Toph said as she walked up to the door, "And I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine."

Toph opened the door to reveal an old man with a few extra pounds and a grayed beard and hair. He was wearing a robe similar to the other Upper Ring residents. He looked a bit distressed, but was overall calm.

"Glad to see you're okay, Iroh.", Toph said.

"I need your help.", Iroh said.

The sudden arrival of Iroh shocked Aang and Sokka. That shock morphed into anger. Deidara looked confused at Sokka and Aang. Toph smiled calmly as she waved at Iroh.

"You guys KNOW each other?!", Aang asked.

"I meet him in the woods before we lost Appa, and I knocked him down on accident. He then gave me some tea and great advice.", Toph said.

"Okay, what the heck is going on, hm?", Deidara asked, "Obviously I am missing something."

"It's a long story.", Sokka said.

"May I come in?", Iroh asked and Toph nodded her head, "Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se."

"Who's Azula?", Deidara asked as Iroh entered the apartment.

"Azula is my niece and she is crazy and very powerful.", Iroh said.

"So Azula might have Katara.", Aang said.

"She has also captured my nephew as well.", Iroh said.

"Then we will work together to fight Azula and rescue Katara and Zuko.", Aang said, making Sokka have a look of shock.

"Okay, you lost me at 'Zuko'.", Sokka said.

Deidara groaned in annoyance. This was getting slightly irritating. He could care less about Zuko. He only cared about seeing who this 'Azula' was.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I say, he has changed and there is good inside of him.", Iroh said as he rested a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

" 'Good on the inside' isn't good enough. Come back when he has good on the outside too, alright?", Sokka said as he pushed Iroh away.

"Katara and all of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. This maybe our only chance to work together.", Aang said.

Sokka understood what this meant, and reluctantly nodded. Iroh opened the door.

"I brought someone who may help us.", Iroh said, revealing a battered Dai Li Agent who was tied up and scared out of his mind.

Deidara gave a convert smirk at the helplessness of the Dai Li Agent. The agent's squirming made Deidara chuckle a bit.

Toph encased the agent in some rock pillars. Iroh yanked the gag off the agent's mouth, allowing words to flow freely from his mouth.

"Azula and Long Feng are planning a coup! They are going to over throw the Earth King!", The Dai Li Agent spilled, in hope for mercy.

Deidara groaned under his breath. He was not pleased to hear _that_ name again.

'_Can't you just stay out of the picture?!_', Deidara thought.

Sokka advanced to the Dai Li Agent with a scowl. He meant business as each word came out.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of old Ba Sing Se! It's underneath the palace!", The Dai Li Agent sputtered in fear.

Everyone dashed to Appa. Even though Deidara would have made another bird, but he wanted to save his clay for when he tests this 'Azula' out. If she was worth the battle, then he would need all the clay he had. So to do just that, he got on Appa and used his Chakra to stick to the bison's back.

Toph got on Appa and latched onto Deidara's arm for safety. Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusing on why would she hang onto him over the others; especially after the stunt he pulled with the clay seat belt. Sokka also seemed to be giving them both a questioning look. Deidara shot Sokka a look that read 'Don't say anything', which prevented Sokka from opening his big mouth.

Once everyone was on, it took only a matter of minutes at Appa's full speed to get to the palace. Toph unlatched from Deidara and got off Appa. She stomped on the ground once, and began reading the vibrations that came back at her. The speed the vibrations reached her was phenomenal.

"Well what do you know. There is an ancient city down there, but it's very deep.", Toph said.

Toph got into a stance and made a tunnel. The tunnel wasn't complete, but it looked rather deep, showing that it was very far under the ground. Deidara took a short peek into the tunnel, unable to see the end of it.

"We need to split up. Aang and Deidara will go look for Katara and the angry jerk.", Sokka said and realized the 'angry jerk's' uncle was there, "No offence."

"None taken.", Iroh said with a slight shrug.

"I will go with Toph and alert the Earth King about Azula's coup.", Sokka said.

Toph shrugged at the plan and walked over to Aang. She gave him a strong punch in the shoulder, confusing Deidara and giving Aang a slight bruising.

"Make sure you kick some major butt for the rest of us.", Toph said.

Aang rubbed his shoulder and gave Toph a nod. He, Deidara, and Iroh entered the tunnel as Sokka and Toph ran for the palace.

* * *

The tunnel was spacious and long deep. The tunnel dimmed with every step, giving more room for darkness to over come the space. Just as the light of the outside world faded from view in the tunnel, Iroh Firebended a small flame to light up the tunnel. The range of the new light source allowed them to see a good several feet ahead of them. Aang eventually came to an earthen wall and Earthbended it back, deepening the tunnel. He continued to Earthbend the tunnel deeper each time they came across a wall of earth and dirt.

Deidara followed from behind, with his arms behind his head, careless of what was going on around him. It was just Iroh acting as a flashlight and Aang digging in his mind. Nothing really interesting in his opinion due to the fact he had grown used to the bending of the area over the few weeks he was here.

That brought up another thought, if he was here for a few weeks, was he gone for a few weeks in his world? Was it longer than that? Shorter? Would he want to go back? How would he even get back for that matter? Was this a temporary Jutsu or permanent one? These thoughts had him at a lost until the final blast of Earthbending and Iroh's fire brought him out of his mind.

"-You will come to a better place.", Iroh finished with a smile.

Deidara's eyes widened in awe. He never seen a cavern like this. The ancient city of Ba Sing Se was completely made out of glowing crystals. He had seen some crystals back in his world, but none actually produced light. This was interesting. Very interesting.

They stepped out of the tunnel into the vicinity of Old Ba Sing Se and took off through an arch way into a long tunnel. On the other side of the tunnel, they saw Katara and a pale boy with gold eyes, a large red scar from a massive burn on the left eye, shaggy black hair, and Earth Kingdom robes. Katara was touching the scar until she noticed her friends were there.

"Aang! Deidara!", Katara said as she ran forward and gave Aang a a big hug, "I knew you guys would come!"

Deidara manged to side step out of Katara's way, not wanting to be hugged to death. He gave a slightly annoyed look. Deidara and Zuko studied each other.

"So you must be Zuko, hm.", Deidara said.

"And that makes you the Avatar's new friend.", Zuko said and turned to Iroh, "And speaking of the Avatar, why the heck are you with him, uncle?"

"Saving you, that's what.", Aang said.

"But we could leave you here to rot if us saving you doesn't sit well with you.", Deidara said with sly smile.

Zuko fumed at what Aang and Deidara said and began to lunge at the Avatar. Before he could even take two steps, Iroh stopped Zuko in his tracks.

'_He's too easy to set off..._', Deidara thought in amusement.

"Zuko, it's time we had a talk.", Iroh said then faced Katara, Aang, and Deidara, "Go help your friends, we will catch up with you."

Iroh and Zuko walked away to talk in private. After a short pause, the trio began to head out of the cavern. By the time they got past the archway into the center of Old Ba Sing Se, they finally decided to speak.

"We have to find Sokka and Toph.", Katara said.

"Agreed, hm.", Deidara said.

'_Am I going soft? I am not very pleased with what this world is doing to my head!_', Deidara thought.

Before any other words could be spoken, a large lightning bolt hit near the trio. It would have hit if Aang hadn't Earthbended a wall to stop it. Deidara was impressed that the lightning didn't completely obliterate the earthen wall. Normally, Earth Style Jutsus would be defeated by Lightning Style Jutsus, but this wasn't his world, so the elements had their own rules.

'_Would Lightning still effect my Jutsus?_', Deidara thought, accidentally giving himself a small headache from the confusing thoughts.

The trio looked up and before them stood a girl in dark Earth Kingdom robes with her hair in a top knot with two thick bangs framing the sides of her face. Her eyes were exactly like Zuko's but colder and more hand was extended with all but her middle and index fingers in a fist. Those two fingers were releasing smoke. She had been the one who attacked them with lightning.

"Who the heck are you?", Deidara asked.

"Is that how you talk to a princess, now?", The girl asked with a cold and sinister voice, "But if you must know, peasant, I am Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai. Since I told you that, you might as well give me your name before you perish."

'_So this is Azula. I expected someone slightly older and more mature._', Deidara thought.

"I am Deidara, and I am not a peasant nor will I be perishing here, hm.", Deidara said with a smug smirk.

In response to the cheeky smirk Deidara gave, Azula sent another lightning bolt at the trio. Katara quickly bended some water to block the attack. The water vaporized, but stopped the attack.

Azula used the mist to her advantage and jumped onto a crystal. As she leaped, she fired three blasts of blue fire. Aang and Katara managed to stop two of them with Waterbending. One of the blasts nearly hit Deidara, who had to admit, the fire was a lot hotter than he was expecting at its distance from his face. Hotter than normal Fire Style Jutsus that he had been hit with in the past.

Aang then used Earthbending to shatter a crystal pillar. Azula quickly noticed that the pillar Aang was shattering was the one she was on. She quickly jumped off, and out of the blue, was slammed down into the ground. When the dust settled, everyone saw a clay donkey on top of Azula. Azula then scanned to see Deidara smirking as he hands formed a hand sign.

Azula analyzed him quickly and sent a large fire blast at Deidara. He dodged quickly, narrowly avoiding the massive fireball. He quickly remade the hand sign as he landed.

"KATSU!"

The donkey blew up at that moment. When the large dust cloud settled yet again, Azula was still standing and was ready to send fire blasts at everyone in the room. Deidara fumed slightly.

'_She tricked me! That fire blast was to distract me so she could escape my art!_', Deidara thought as his short temper began to show itself.

Before Azula could execute an attack, a red-orange fire blast slammed into her. Behind Azula was Zuko. He looked like he was not sure who to fight with. Deidara raised his guard some more as Zuko began to move towards Azula, with his palm forward and fist drawled back. The fist was aimed at Aang. Zuko punched forward, unleashing a powerful fire blast at the Avatar. Aang used his Airbending at leaped out of the way.

Katara stepped forward to help with Azula, just for Deidara to stop her. He had a determined look mixed with a slightly ticked off look.

"Katara, go help Aang! Azula's mine, hm!", Deidara said.

Katara was shocked that he even wanted to fight Azula willingly alone. She then frowned.

"Are you crazy? Azula is not someone you can take lightly or fight on your own!", Katara said.

"Maybe I am, but she already messed with the wrong person.", Deidara said and pushed Katara away.

Katara went off to help Aang, who was fighting Zuko and was mostly on the defense with occasional offensive attacks. Just as Deidara turned around, Azula had just shot a blast of blue fire. He almost didn't dodge it and only a few hair strands got burnt. His eyes narrowed at the smirking princess.

"Playing dirty, hm. Not dirty enough if you ask me.", Deidara said with a smirk.

Deidara formed and threw several clay spiders at Azula. Azula sent a fire blast at them, causing them to detonate prematurely. The explosion was enough to make Azula take a step back and shield her face.

"So you love blowing things up. It's such a shame such talent was wasted.", Azula said.

Deidara's eyebrow twitched in anger. He could feel his own blood heating up as soon as the word 'shame' left the princess's lips.

'_She didn't just say that!_', Deidara thought.

"Shut up!", Deidara yelled.

Azula smirked and shot another blast of blue fire at Deidara. He dodged it with slightly better ease. He studied Azula briefly. She was really hard to read and gave more chills than relief in the short analyzation. Azula's movements held a deadly grace as another round of blue fire emerged from her finger tips. The blast came right for Deidara. He dodged again.

'_She's trying to keep me on the defensive. I need to make an opening and fast._', Deidara thought.

Deidara quickly shoved his right hand into a clay pouch. At that moment, Azula shot another blast of fire at him. He dodged, managing to not lose his focus. He quickly used the clay he got, and made a snake. He threw it at Azula. Azula narrowly dodged the snake and shot another blast of fire.

Just as the fire left her fingertips, she felt something slithering up her left leg. She looked down to see the clay snake crawling up her leg. She was not expecting that. Her eyes widened slightly, and she began to try to pry the snake off.

A few seconds before Deidara could say 'Katsu', Azula did a quick last ditch effort in getting rid of the snake. She generated a small bit of lightning and slammed her hand into the snake's head. The snake then became still and fell off.

Deidara's eyes widened and took a few steps back. Azula had just found his weakness...

'_Dang it! I jinxed myself! Looks like the lightning here still has an effect on my art!_', Deidara thought.

Azula smirked at Deidara's facial expression. She now had the upper hand for sure.

"So that's your little trick's weakness. You should be thankful very few Firebenders have the ability to make lightning.", Azula said as the tips of her fingers sparked with lightning.

As soon as he saw the lightning dancing around Azula's fingers, he jumped into the air, narrowly missing the lightning attack that was being whipped around. A few more singed hair strands.

"Well this is getting boring... Now excuse me, I will see if the Avatar has more of a backbone than you.", Azula said and used Firebending to propel herself towards where Aang and Katara were..

Deidara fumed. He was not amused by this at all.

"I AM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET, HM!", Deidara yelled as rage surged though him, "COME BACK HERE!"

At that moment, Dai Li Agents began to pour in. Deidara knew Azula could wait, he had a more dangerous and oppressing force that was running right at him right now.

'_I will get even with you, you little witch!_', Deidara thought bitterly, '_Just you wait!_'

Ten Dai Li Agents surrounded Deidara. All with rock gloves extended towards him. Deidara slammed both hands into his pouches and dashed around the cavern, dodging the rock gloves at every turn. He formed about four snakes and threw them at the Ten Dai Li Agents that were chasing him. Four of them were unlucky to be constricted by the clay cobras and began to hyperventilate for air as the clay cobras began to crush the four. The remaining six glared at Deidara, who smirked and made a hand sign.

"Attack me, and your comrades die. And from the looks of it, they will still die even if you don't attack, hm.", Deidara said.

The six Dai Li Agents frowned and threw their rock gloves at Deidara.

"KATSU!", Deidara shouted.

All four clay snakes blew up with a shock wave strong enough to make the other six stagger. What was left of the four trapped by the clay snakes could no longer be recognizable. Their bodies were thoroughly scorched and burnt to the point that all of their skin has turned black with some bleeding. A nasty case of third degree burns covered the victims' bodies while the other six got burns ranging in the first and second degrees.

Once more, the Dai Li attacked Deidara. The ones with third degree burns found themselves lucky enough to retreat. Deidara dodged rock after rock, glove after glove. One glove managed to slam Deidara on to the ground. He tried to pull himself off the ground, but found himself not going anywhere time soon. He actually felt the rock glove trying to smear and squish Deidara into the ground. It hurt like heck for the terrorist bomber.

More rock gloves piled up on him. Adding more and more pressure to his back and shoulders. For a brief second he saw black spots and blurs. There were rock gloves on his neck too. They were trying to make him pass out in a brutal way. He struggled to keep himself awake. He coughed a bit as the pressure continued to build. With the remaining strength he had, he managed to create a hand sign underneath himself and sunk into the ground. The rock gloves slammed into the ground, creating cracks in the surface.

A few meters away, Deidara came up out of the ground coughing violently. Gasping for the needed air that he had been deprived from. The Dai Li rushed over the where Deidara was, ready to strike him again. Deidara quickly formed a bird and hopped on it. Due to the limited space in the cavern, he couldn't fly high up as he wanted to. The aerial advantage he now had allowed him to avoid the rock hands with more ease.

Azula, being the jerk she was, shot lightning at Deidara's bird, causing Deidara to fall to the ground. He managed to land properly on the ground. Next to him, laid his now unanimated bird. He flipped a bird in Azula's direction, but Azula couldn't see it.

Now things were getting too much to handle for the trio. Katara was surrounded on all sides, and Deidara was dodging the massive amount of rock hands that were trying to make him pass out, or worse, kill him. Aang over looked the whole area, horrified at what was happening.

"There's way too many of them...", Aang said to himself, "I am sorry Katara."

Aang created a tent made of the glowing crystals. Deidara turned to where the tent was and groaned.

"Coward, hm!", Deidara said and dodged another rock glove.

Suddenly, the tent began to glow eerily. It was enough to catch everyone's attention. At that moment, the top flew off the tent with Aang rising out of it in the Avatar State. Katara smiled, glad that there was now some hope in getting out of the cavern alive.

"Oh...", Deidara said then realized something and began to yell, "COULDN'T HAVE YOU PULLED THAT OUT SOONER, HM?!"

Just as when hope seemed to be definite, a very high voltage of lightning surged into Aang's back. Aang was being electrocuted. Katara was horrified by the cruel trick while Deidara was shocked at the nasty twist in events. Azula smirked as her lightning slowly killed Aang. As soon as the lightning was done, Aang's lifeless body dropped towards the ground. Katara made a huge wave, drowning several Dai Li Agents, as she rushed to Aang's falling body. She grasped him bridal style and began to tend to her friend's nearly dead body. She cried silently over Aang's body.

Deidara quickly rushed to Aang's side. He may never originally had morals, but this world was bringing some to him. He was not sure if he should be glad or down right ticked off, but all he knew was that they needed to get out of the cavern fast.

Azula and Zuko were about to close in with a final blow when Iroh jumped in between the trio and royal siblings. He looked very determined.

"You have to get out of here! I will hold them off for as long as I can!", Iroh said and Firebended at his own niece and nephew.

Katara nodded and wrapped a large tendril of water around herself and Deidara as she held Aang's body. The tendril lifted them to the surface. Unfortunetly, at that moment, Aang's heart stopped.

Aang was dead.

* * *

_In the air at nightfall..._

All of Team Avatar and the Earth King were on Appa's back. Appa moaned in sorrow as he felt the grieve of Aang's friends. Sokka and Toph, just like Katara, was hurt by the news of Aang's passing. It wrenched their hearts so hard, it felt as if their own hearts stopped beating. Aang was their best friend, and now he was gone.

Deidara never was the one to show sympathy, so he kept silent with a bored look. He didn't know how to show sympathy because he was taught that sympathy meant weakness just like any other emotion like it. So this was a new experience for him. It made him feel conflicted inside. His mentor, Onoki always told him 'Never grow too attached to anything, brat'. Of course, Deidara never really listened to him in the first place, and now here he was, with conflicted emotions and inner turmoil for someone who he could consider a friend in some way. That's if you could consider their current relationship friendship.

Katara held Aang's body close. She grabbed a blue vial from around her neck and bended a small amount of water from it. The water glowed as it swirled above her palm. She held the water against Aang's back and it sunk into the wound where the lightning entered.

After a few moments of nothing happening, Katara hugged Aang and cried out loud. At that moment, Aang's tattoos glowed and he began to move slightly. Katara felt his cold body warm up as Aang's heart started up again. She gasped as she saw Aang's smiling face. Everyone was astonished.

Deidara knew of rumors of Reanimation Jutsus, but none as simple as what Katara has just done. They all involved some sort of sacrifice and a bunch of other preparations. But none required a small vile of _water_. And from the look in Aang's eyes, he was clearly still in control of himself and not like the zombie like reanimation depicted in the rumors. This sorta fried poor Deidara's brain a bit.

Just as Aang came into the world from the land of the dead, he went to sleep. Katara nudged Aang, but he would not wake up. Aang was generally a light sleeper, and this was not looking good. However, anything was better than Aang being dead at this point.

"The Earth Kingdom... Has fallen...", The Earth King said sadly.

Katara looked to the sky with a concerned look as she cradled Aang's sleeping form. She hoped everything woould turn out all right.


End file.
